My Immortal
by Katherine Seymour
Summary: 'Prométeme que no me olvidarás' Le pidió Katara. 'Como si pudiera. Prométeme que regresarás' Katara se lo prometió. Se dieron un último beso y Zuko le susurró 'Ve'. Y Katara había regresado, detrás de sus ojos de hielo, se ocultaba una mujer que aún le amaba en secreto, con un sólo propósito, estar de nuevo a su lado, y esta vez, para siempre.
1. Capítulo 1 Volvemos a encontrarnos

**Volvimos a encontrarnos**

Katara y Sokka tomaron un profundo respiro antes de entrar a la estancia. Los reyes Kuei y Arnook y se encontraban sentados en sus respectivos asientos… y también Zuko. Katara miró hacia el suelo, no quería cruzar miradas con Zuko. No lo había visto en mucho tiempo y aunque se habían carteado un tanto, aún después de haberse separado, se ponía nerviosa al pensar que estaría cerca de él por un rato. Lo miró de reojo y vio dibujarse en su cara una sonrisa burlona. El gesto le molestó. Ella y su hermano tomaron asiento y al estar completo el córum, el avatar hizo su entrada.  
Después de que la guerra había terminado, las tres naciones restantes se juntaron para redactar y firmar un tratado de paz entre naciones que también reconociera la legítima autoridad del avatar. Los representantes de cada nación junto con el avatar se reunieron en la capital del reino tierra, Ba Sing Se, para llevar a cabo el trabajo. Katara y Sokka habían asistido al congreso como representantes de la tribu agua del sur.

El congreso inició con un discurso por parte de Aang, agradeciendo la atención de los representantes en asistir y darles la bienvenida. Terminado el discurso, toda la audiencia aplaudió y se dio inicio a la tarea que los había juntado. Después de algunas horas, Katara se aburrió y decidió salir un rato al balcón para tomar un poco de aire fresco, y luego volver a la aburrida junta.

El sol estaba ocultándose tranquilamente por detrás de los muros y el viento soplaba ligeramente. Katara reposó sus manos en el barandal y miró hacia abajo. "No estuvo tan mal, pensé que sería peor volver a verlo… y también a Aang. Quedamos en buenos términos… creo. Bueno seguimos siendo buenos amigos, sin importar que pasó hace unos meses" pensó y comenzó a recordar. "En una tarde como esta Aang y yo nos besamos" Río por dentro y siguió recordando. Unos pasos sigilosos interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

La tarde está hermosa – Zuko caminó hacia ella con pasos lentos y también recargó sus manos sobre el barandal.

Si… lo es. – Contestó Katara, sorprendida de que viniera a hablar con ella.

Me recuerda cuando…- Comenzó, pero Katara lo interrumpió

Cuando nos reunimos después de la guerra a tomar té. Si lo recuerdo – Zuko sonrió ligeramente

Me da gusto que lo recuerdes- Contestó. Katara no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa, aunque a regañadientes.

Creo que ya he tomado suficiente aire, volveré adentro. – Terminó y se alejó con pasos apresurados y nerviosos.

Regresó a la sala y se sentó junto a Sokka. Aparentemente, el Rey Kuei estaba exponiendo su punto de vista referente a algo importante…

Precisamente a eso me refiero. Quiero a todas las tropas de la Nación del Fuego fuera de mi Reino. Y que los culpables de aldeas destruidas y otros crímenes paguen por sus acciones.

Estamos de acuerdo contigo Kuei, tu gente sufrió mucho con la estancia de las tropas de Ozai pero te pedimos que se les dé una indulgencia a los soldados, todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad ¿No lo crees? – Le contestó Iroh

Sugiero que se someta a juicio a los líderes y se les retiren los cargos a los soldados ya que las órdenes vienen desde arriba, los soldados sólo tienen el trabajo de acatarlas- Intervino el rey Arnook, intentando calmar la situación.

Katara bostezó discretamente, apoyó la mejilla en la palma de su mano y miró aburrida hacia el techo y luego hacia el frente. Zuko había regresado y tomado su asiento junto a su tío. Sus ojos se cruzaron. Ella intentó sonreírle pero la impasible expresión de Zuko se lo impidió. Esos ojos inexpresivos color miel… sintió su corazón comenzar a latir fuertemente y desvió la mirada nerviosamente. Parpadeó rápidamente un par de veces e intentó concentrarse de nuevo en la conversación.

¡Pero quiero que entiendan mi punto! las tropas del señor de Sozin, Azulon y Ozai dañaron a mi población de una manera u otra durante 100 años, no podemos dejar ir a todos los soldados que…

Zuko estaba mirándola de nuevo. Y ahora la miraba con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. Katara le regresó la sonrisa. Él dejó caer sus párpados e intentó volver a la conversación. Ella hizo lo mismo.

Estoy de acuerdo con lo que dices Iroh pero Kuei también tiene razón, la Tribu agua del Norte tampoco dejará que los soldados y líderes que atacaron a nuestra gente se vayan a casa sin haber pagado por sus acciones. Y creo que tampoco la tribu agua del sur, menos ellos que sufrieron una pérdida casi total de maestros agua ¿Estamos de acuerdo Sokka y Katara?

Desde luego, Rey Arnook – Contestó Sokka – Estamos intentando poner orden a este mundo y no ayuda en lo más absoluto que dejemos a estas personas libres- Terminó.

¿Tú que tienes que decir Aang? Las tropas de Sozin atacaron los templos aire y terminaron con tu gente – Comentó Arnook

Emn… Yo… - Hizo una pausa para pensar bien lo que iba a decir a continuación - Me duele pensar en lo que sucedió pero… Bueno la nación del fuego ya cuenta con dirigentes distintos y bueno… al ser la restauración de paz y hermandad entre las naciones el motivo de esta junta umnn creo que se merecen una segunda oportunidad – Contestó Aang, nervioso. Iroh inclinó la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento, pero el Rey Arnook estaba enfurecido con la respuesta del avatar

Si el avatar se niega a que se imparta justicia en este mundo – Se levantó molesto – la tribu Agua del Norte no firmará el tratado de paz – Golpeó la mesa con el puño y salió de la sala.

La junta quedó en completo silencio. Todos miraban la puerta por la que había salido Arnook.

Bueno, creo que damos la sesión de hoy por terminada ya que no podemos proseguir sin el apoyo del Rey Arnook – Dijo Iroh, rompiendo el silencio sepulcral – Mi sobrino y yo también nos retiramos.

Iroh y Zuko dejaron el salón, pero no sin que éste último le diese una última mirada a Katara junto con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

Todo se quedó en silencio de nuevo. Kuei dijo que él también se retiraba y que los vería en la cena. Aang se cubrió el rostro con las manos y Sokka salió de la sala seguido por su hermana. _

La cena se llevó a cabo en absoluto silencio. El Rey Arnook comía en silencio mirando a los demás con recelo, especialmente a Aang y Iroh. Sokka comía incontrolablemente. Katara comía también en silencio, absorta en sus pensamientos.  
"Fue un lindo detalle que fuera a hablarme, hacía un buen rato que no había escuchado su voz. ¿Y esas miradas? ¿Será que quiere volver? No, eso no tiene ningún sentido. Además creo que sigue con Mai. Y bueno lo nuestro fue casi nada no creo que realmente esté interesado de nuevo en mí. Pero… lo siento muy cambiado. Su manera de mirarme… olvídalo. No está disponible. Olvídalo." Negó con la cabeza y levantó la mirada. Zuko no comía. Tomó su copa de vino y bebió un sorbo sin dejar de mirarla. Katara bajó la mirada, cortó otro pedazo de carne y se lo metió a la boca. Se acomodó el cabello del fleco mientras masticaba. Zuko no quitaba la mirada de encima. La cena terminó y el Rey Arnook fue el primero en retirarse, sin haber dado las buenas noches a nadie. Iroh y Zuko anunciaron que también irían a descansar y comenzaron a despedirse de todos.

Zuko se dio la mano con Sokka y se arrodilló ante Katara para besar su mano. Entre los dedos le pasó un papel y besó su mano con delicadeza. "Buenas noches Katara" Sonrió y salieron él y su tío por la puerta. Katara anunció que ya iría a dormirse y como Sokka seguía comiendo como degenerado mental, tuvo que salir de la estancia ella sola.

Caminó por el pasillo apresuradamente y desarrugó el pergamino que tenía en las manos. "¿Quieres ver las estrellas? Es una linda noche para mirarlas. Te espero en las escaleras del palacio". Katara arrugó de nuevo el pergamino y corrió hacia su cuarto. Se sentó en el tocador, se cepillo el pelo rápidamente, se alisó el vestido y salió rumbo a las escaleras.  
_

Zuko la estaba esperando, recargado en una columna.

Me alegra que hayas venido, empezaba a creer que en verdad no llegarías – Le dijo de nuevo sonriendo burlonamente

Creo que me conoces Zuko, sabías que vendría – Se sentó en las escaleras y miró al cielo – Tenías razón, hace una noche hermosa

Lo es – Sonrió y la miró a los ojos – Por eso te pedí que vinieras- Terminó. Katara se sonrojó un poco

Gracias, es muy lindo de tu parte- Contestó.

La conversación siguió toda la noche, hablando acerca del viento, del calor, de las estrellas, de la luna, de la guerra, de los años pasados, de los momentos compartidos por ambos, de sus respectivas vidas de nuevo en casa… y acerca de ellos mismos.

Si bueno… me alegra estar de nuevo en casa. Extrañaba mucho a Gran Gran. Aunque haha fue bueno venir porque últimamente no deja de agobiarme con que ya estoy en edad de casarme y sinceramente me parece un poco molesto – Decía Katara, hasta que se dio cuenta de su error, pero ya era demasiado tarde para corregirlo.

¿Casarte? Haha bueno pero – Calló por unos momentos – ¿Has encontrado a alguien con quien… casarte? O bueno, ¿Hay alguien en tu vida?

Emn… no – Contestó después de un largo silencio – Terminé con Aang hace un par de meses… y desde entonces no ha habido nadie.

Oh ya veo – Murmuró Zuko, un poco indiferente. La tensión estaba en el aire. Katara estaba nerviosa.

Y… ¿Tú y Mai no tienen planes para…? – Preguntó finalmente, titubeando un poco al preguntar

¿Mai? No… bueno ella y yo terminamos hace un par de semanas- Katara estaba sorprendida. "Está libre" pensó.

Oh… Lo siento – La curiosidad la invadía – Y ¿Se puede saber por qué?

Ella terminó conmigo. Estaba leyendo mi correspondencia y leyó una carta de una vieja amiga. La conocí aquí, en Ba Sing Se, siendo un refugiado y sigo teniendo contacto con ella. Le informé que iba a venir y que pues… podríamos tomar una taza de té como antes o algo así. Mai pensó que ella y yo seguíamos teniendo algo o que estaba planeando verla por alguna otra razón, me tachó de infiel y terminó conmigo. – Terminó Zuko con un pequeño suspiro

Katara estaba en absoluto silencio. Zuko no era un infiel, ella lo conocía bastante bien y bueno… consideraba que él no era la clase de hombre que era infiel. Bueno a ella no le fue infiel… tal vez porque lo suyo duró una semana mientras estaban encerrados en una celda en las Catacumbas de Cristal. Pero lo conocía… y no creía que fuera esa clase de hombre.

Infiel… No eres un infiel ¿O sí? Haha. Bueno… también a veces tú y yo nos carteamos y eso no significa absolutamente nada – "¿O sí?" Pensó, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca – Y ¿No hay posibilidad de que regresen o…?

No, no lo soy. Y lo que más me duele es que no haya confiado en mí. Y ya hablé con ella y dijo que no quería volver a saber nada de mí – Dijo, triste. Ignoró la referencia a sus cartas.

Lo siento, de veras. – Se acercó a él y le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda.

La conversación siguió hasta muy entrada la noche, cuando Katara estaba casi quedándose dormida. Se dieron las buenas noches y ella subió a su cuarto. Se cambió el vestido, se cepilló el cabello de nuevo y se tumbó en la cama. Miró hacia el techo y los pensamientos llegaron a su mente de nuevo "Está solo. No hay posibilidades de que vuelvan. Pero… no es el momento Katara ¡Acaba de terminar con ella! Bueno podrías esperar un poco… ¡Pero el congreso sólo dura tres días! Y ya se te fue uno. Bueno tienes que hacer que algo suceda Katara. No puedes dejarlo ir. No. Esas miradas deben significar algo y si te invitó a platicar a solas en la noche es que algo está pasando, sí, algo está pasando. Bueno vamos a ver mañana" Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida.

Al día siguiente, ya todos con nuevas energías se sentaron de nuevo a arreglar lo que el primer día había quedado pendiente. Los representantes se sentaron de nuevo en la mesa con el avatar y la conversación siguió:

Bueno durante todo el día de ayer estuve pensando y creo que el punto de vista de los reyes Kuei y Arnook, además de Sokka y Katara, es válido porque desde luego quieren que se imparta justicia de los actos cometidos por las tropas. Y el general Iroh y el señor del fuego Zuko buscan que se perdone a los soldados "inocentes" que solamente siguieron indicaciones de sus superiores, los cuales si merecen un castigo. Quisiera proponer que...Se someta a juicio a todas las autoridades militares y sus elementos más distinguidos. Al resto del ejército se le dejará marchar a casa e incluso asentarse en algunas aldeas y ciudades – Propuso Aang. Los reyes estaban en absoluto silencio. El general Iroh los miraba absorto en sus pensamientos…

La nación del fuego acepta la propuesta del avatar mientras en los juicios haya un representante de la nación del fuego para defender al acusado – Dijo Zuko.

El Reino tierra acepta la propuesta del Avatar, y la condición del señor del fuego Zuko - Agregó Kuei

La tribu agua del Norte acepta la propuesta y la condición – Accedió Arnook

La tribu agua del Sur también está de acuerdo – Contestó Sokka finalmente.

¡Excelente! – Aang sonrió feliz de haber solucionado el sencillo problema que los reyes habían hecho grande - ¿Seguimos?

La reunión siguió según lo planeado. Parecía que todos los reyes estaban de buen humor y las negociaciones del tratado se llevaron a cabo de manera tranquila. Katara estaba aburrida. Había decidido acompañar a Sokka porque… bueno la invitación había sido para ambos pero sinceramente los rollos políticos no le interesaban en lo más mínimo. Miró el techo y decidió salir de nuevo a tomar aire.

La tarde era muy diferente ahora. Faltaba poco para que empezara el atardecer. Katara bostezó. Sola con sus pensamientos miraba el sol caer hasta que llegó Zuko. Igual que el día anterior, se situó junto a ella y la miró.

Las reuniones políticas me aburren como no tienes idea – Bostezó cómodamente como un oso

A mí también. Pero bueno… es el último día. Mañana todos regresarán – Dijo Katara, triste por una parte y por otra, aliviada.

Si… Todo termina hoy. Mañana solamente será la ceremonia de firmas, pero eso no suena aburrido… bueno tan aburrido haha – Río Zuko. Katara sonrió para sí misma. Siempre le había gustado su manera de reír.

Todavía queda la cena de hoy en la noche Zuko. Y apuesto a que todos hablarán acerca del magnífico trabajo que han hecho y luego se caerán de borrachos de tanto brindar por la magnificencia de sus gobiernos – Contestó Katara, hastiada de la idea de tener que soportar tal tortura. Zuko sonrió.

Bueno… Ya que te aburren las aburridas pláticas entre políticos y a mí también, ¿Por qué no te sientas conmigo? Así podemos conversar de algo más interesante que la magnificencia de los gobiernos de las naciones – Le propuso con una sonrisa. Katara sonrió también.

Me parece una sabia propuesta señor del fuego Zuko. Será con usted con quién me siente en la cena – Le contestó con un tono burlonamente pomposo

Excelente Lady Katara, de la Tribu agua del Sur. Ahora la invito a pasar de nuevo a la sala porque el resto ya debe estar preguntándose cuándo regresaremos.

En la noche, Katara se arregló especialmente. Se puso un vestido azul claro de tela delgada, se cepilló el cabello, se puso el collar de su madre y se pintó los labios de un tono rosado. Bajó las escaleras de su alcoba donde Sokka a estaba esperando. Se quejó que tardase tanto en bajar y que estaba muriéndose de hambre. Al entrar al comedor, Katara le susurró a Sokka que esta noche se sentaría junto a Zuko, para que él pudiera platicar cómodamente con Aang y el rey Arnook. Sokka volteó a verla con una inquisitiva ceja levantada, pero aceptó la decisión de su hermana y la llevó hasta su asiento.

Zuko se levantó y le abrió la silla a Katara. En seguida sirvieron la cena. Comieron en silencio mientras los Reyes, Aang y Sokka platicaban acerca de su magnífico trabajo. Katara miró a Zuko y los dos rieron en silencio. El rey Kuei mandó pedir un par de botellas de vino para brindar. "¡Por la hermandad de las naciones!"Chocaron copas y todos excepto Aang, bebieron todo su contenido de un sorbo. Pidieron otra ronda, y otra y otra y otra. Zuko y Katara sólo se reían en silencio mirando burlonamente a los dueños del mundo brindar hasta por sus ropas. Los reyes bebían, Zuko y Katara reían y Aang no dejaba de mirarlos. Estaba celoso. "¿Por qué Katara está sentada al lado de Zuko y no del mío? Supongo que todavía siente la tensión entre nosotros, bueno más bien creo que sigue sintiéndose incómoda en mi presencia. Pero… debe saber que sigo amándola y que tan solo espero otra oportunidad para volver a su lado" Pensaba el avatar.

Zuko miró a Katara y ambos se sonrieron de nuevo.

¿Me vas a extrañar Katara? – Le preguntó

… Si Zuko si te voy a extrañar – Contestó. "Más de lo que piensas" Recorrió su mente - ¿Y tú a mí?

No - Contestó secamente. Katara se quedó impasible – Haha no es cierto Katara claro que voy a extrañarte. Voy a extrañar verte.

¿Verme? – Preguntó aliviada

Sí, verte. Es… difícil de explicar – Contestó un poco apenado.

Está bien señor del fuego Zuko, no le pediré explicaciones – Rio Katara. Chocaron sus copas y bebieron el vino que había en ellas.

Ya entrada la noche, cuando los dos reyes y Sokka estaban definitivamente un poco pasados de copas, Katara decidió que era momento de retirarse.

Con su permiso caballeros, me retiro a mis habitaciones. Estoy un poco cansada- Anunció. Todos se levantaron

Yo te acompaño Katara. No es correcto que vayas sola – Le dijo Zuko y le ofreció su brazo. Aang lo miró, celoso de nuevo.

Oh… Gracias Zuko – Se ruborizó un poco – Buenas noches caballeros.

Katara se tomó de su brazo y caminaron por el pasillo en silencio. Llegando a las escaleras, Katara se volteó poniendo en claro que no era correcto que Zuko subiera a su habitación.

Bueno… creo que aquí te dejo – Empezó

Si… - Contestó ella- Buenas noches Zuko, gracias por no haber dejado que me pudiera de aburrimiento ahí adentro

Haha gracias a ti Katara. Buenas noches – Le dijo sonriente y antes de que se diera la vuelta- ¡Espera! Casi lo olvido jeje. Mi tío quiere quedarse un par de días más en Ba Sing Se porque bueno pasado mañana sería el cumpleaños de su hijo Lu Ten y quiere estar aquí para poder honorarlo. Y bueno… mañana va a arreglar unas cosas y visitar algunos amigos después de la ceremonia y voy a estar solo todo el día… y bueno quería preguntarte si… - Interrumpió. Estaba buscando las palabras correctas – Si quisieras pasar la tarde conmigo y bueno hacer algo… tomar té o algo así – Terminó, un poco inseguro. La cara de Katara se iluminó

Me parece bien haha yo estaré aquí también un par de días más así que es perfecto ¿Por qué no me enseñas a hacer té señor del fuego Zuko? – Preguntó. "Como hacer té, no seas ridícula Katara debe ser bastante fácil. Tonta. Bueno veamos que dice" Pensó

Haha excelente Lady Katara. Bueno… mandaré a un carruaje que pase por ti en la tarde y te lleve a la casa donde estaremos ¿te parece?

Sí, claro. Buenas noches Zuko – Se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras emocionada.

Se recostó en la cama, cansada. Sonrío, pensando que todo estaba saliendo de maravilla. Después se quedó dormida.


	2. Capítulo 2 Tarde de té

**Tarde de té**

Al día siguiente, la ceremonia de firmas se llevó a cabo según lo planeado. El rey Arnook, El rey Kuei, Zuko, Sokka y Aang firmaron el documento. Iroh y Katara firmaron como testigos. Después de eso, se despidieron y cada quién tomó un rumbo diferente. Aang se ofreció a llevar al rey Arnook de vuelta al polo norte en Aapa, así que ambos partieron antes del amanecer. Kuei volvió a sus labores en el palacio y Iroh y Zuko, así como Sokka y Katara tomaron rumbos diferentes hacia las casas que se les había asignado para su pequeña estancia.

"Tengo que decirle a Sokka que tengo un plan con Zuko en la tarde. No creo que le importe… ¿O sí? Bueno es mejor que se lo diga antes de que se haga ideas de otros planes" Pensó Katara

Oye Sokka- Comenzó - ¿Qué tienes planeado para esta tarde?

Nada hermanita. Bueno… dar un par de vueltas por la ciudad o algo así… nada muy especial. ¿Por qué?

Es que… hice planes ayer en la noche… con Zuko. Su tío va a estar fuera de casa toda la tarde y pues como no teníamos nada que hacer… me invitó a tomar té a su casa

… ¿Vas a ir a tomar té…. A casa de Zuko? – Preguntó Sokka, alzando la ceja.

Sí. Bueno eso fue lo que se nos ocurrió jeje – Contestó nerviosa

Excelente. Te acompaño hermanita, creo que será divertido tomar el té con Zuzu

El carruaje llegó por ellos a las 4 y media. Zuko iba dentro. Katara subió y le explicó que no había encontrado manera de deshacerse de su hermano. Zuko asintió con la cabeza y dijo que no importaba. Sokka subió al carruaje e iniciaron el viaje.

Media hora después llegaron a la casa. Zuko les dijo que se sentaran en la sala y entró a la cocina. Salió cinco minutos después con una tetera y tres tazas.

Perdón jeje es que las hierbas que pensaba usar ya las utilizó mi tío en té y pues eran las únicas que teníamos – Se disculpó

Tomaron el té y el resto de la tarde se habló de los viejos tiempos juntos. Rieron, se burlaron de Sokka un buen rato, comieron panecillos. Zuko y Katara intercambiaban miradas pícaras toda la tarde y reían los dos en la noche Zuko los despidió con un fuerte abrazo y un "Hasta luego". Katara abrazó a Zuko fuertemente y subió al carruaje que los llevaría a su casa. Al llegar, en la puerta había un mensajero esperándolos.

Señorita Katara de la tribu agua – Le entregó un rollo – De parte del señor del fuego Zuko – Dijo. Katara desenrolló el pergamino y comenzó a leer.

"_Espero que la hayas pasado bien, Lady Katara de la tribu agua del sur. Aunque haya venido tu hermano, me divertí mucho con ustedes dos. Gracias por la excelente compañía de hoy en la tarde. Espero volver a verte pronto y… te amo. Enserio te amo. Tengo que volver a verte. Buenas noches, Zuko" _


	3. Capítulo 3 La Isla Ember

**La isla Ember**

Katara alzó la mirada de la carta y le dijo al mensajero que esperara un poquito, que en seguida le daría la respuesta.

"_La pasé muy bien Zuko, gracias también a ti y perdón por no haber podido deshacerme de Sokka. Igualmente espero verte pronto y… yo también siento algo por ti. Buenas noches, Katara"_

Le entregó la respuesta al mensajero y subió de nuevo las escaleras, con el corazón latiéndole como si se fuera a salir de su pecho. Sonrió al pensar "Me ama, me ama, me ama, me ama y quiere volver a verme. Todo salió como lo planeado… Pero ¿Dónde volveremos a ver? Él va a regresar a la nación del fuego y yo… yo tengo que regresar al polo sur con Sokka… Bueno veremos que contesta él. Si no, mañana pensaré en algo" Gruñó con una sonrisa en la cara y se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente, Katara amaneció con una sonrisa en el rostro. La resolana entraba por la ventana. Abrió los ojos y mientras se acostumbraba a la luz recordó lo sucedido anoche. Se levantó apresurada de la cama, bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad y abrió la puerta. Y ahí estaba la respuesta a su carta sobre el tapete. Desenrolló el pergamino bruscamente y leyó  
"_Katara: Mi tío y yo dejaremos Ba Sing Se hoy en la noche… y supongo que volverás al polo sur antes de que yo pueda regresar. Tomaré un barco en un puerto del reino tierra que me llevará primero a la isla Ember y luego a la capital de la nación del fuego. ¿Crees que nos podamos ver en el camino? Espero que sí, Zuko"_

La isla Ember. Esa era la respuesta. Perfecto. Sólo tendría que desviar su viaje un poco. Bueno tal vez Sokka se molestaría con ella… pero valía la pena el enojo de Sokka. Valía la pena retrasar su viaje y valía la pena extrañar un poco más a su familia, si valía la pena. Tomó un pedazo de papel y escribió:

"_Zuko: Sokka y yo dejaremos Ba Sing Se mañana a primera hora. Sokka irá a la isla Cola de Ballena. Nos vemos en una semana afuera del teatro de la isla Ember antes de que obscurezca ¿Te parece? Un saludo a tu tío, Katara." _

Enrolló la respuesta y mandó traer un mensajero. Le entregó la misiva y su destinatario. Entró de nuevo a la casa y se acostó en el sillón con una sonrisa. Vería a Zuko antes de la próxima luna. Antes de la comida llegó la respuesta de Zuko aceptando la propuesta de Katara. Katara sonrió, volvió a enrollar el pergamino y se dispuso a explicarle a Sokka el asunto.

Emn… ¿Sokka? – Comenzó. Sokka estaba mordiendo una pierna de pato avestruz con singular alegría.

¿Qué… pasó hermanita? – Contestó entre bocados

Umn… Quería decirte que… Bueno emn… que… ok. Quería decirte que estaba pensando pasar unos días en la isla Ember, antes de volver a casa.

¿La isla Ember? – La miró con curiosidad - ¿Para qué?

Bueno… Lo que pasa es que… - Dudó de decirle la verdad a Sokka – Bueno Zuko me dijo que emn si quería que nos viéramos de nuevo y pues la isla Ember le queda de camino y pues… desde ahí fácilmente puedo tomar un barco a la isla cola de ballena e ir a casa – Sokka dejó de comer.

¿Zuko? ¿Otra vez? – Alzó de nuevo la ceja y gruñó – Bueno… me parece una buena idea. Te llevaré hasta el puerto y seguiré mi camino hasta la isla cola de ballena. Ahí me quedaré y espero algún mensaje tuyo para regresar. ¿Te parece bien?

¡Sí! – Katara sonrió y abrazó a Sokka – Gracias hermanito

Asi llegó el día de su partida de Ba Sing Se y Katara no podía esperar. Faltaban 5 días para ver a Zuko y ella ya no podía epserar ni un segundo más. Miraba al cielo pensando en Zuko y se preguntaba "¿Zuko estará pensando en mí?". Zuko. Zuko era su primer pensamiento al despertar y se dormía pensando en él. Los días de viaje pasaban lentamente, mirando los bosques del reino tierra por la ventana del carruaje.

Después de 4 días de viaje, Sokka y Katara llegaron al puerto. Se despidieron y Sokka le hizo prometer que le escribiría durante su estancia para saber cómo iban las cosas y cuándo regresaría. Katara lo prometió y se despidió de su hermano con un cálido abrazo. Subió al barco que la llevaría a la isla Ember y desde la popa se despidió de Sokka con la mano y él le devolvió el adiós. "Espero que me escriba como prometió y que las cosas salgan bien. No quiero desconfiar de Zuko pero siento que algo se trae entre manos" Gruñó al pensar esto último "Bueno esperemos a ver qué sucede".

Mientras tanto, Katara tomaba el aire en la proa del barco. El viento hacía volar sus cabellos y sus pensamientos volaban de la misma manera. Era medio día, tan sólo faltaban unas horas para ver a Zuko. Unas pocas horas para tenerlo de frente y ahora, completamente a solas.

Katara llegó corriendo a las escaleras del teatro. Miró a ambos lados y se sentó en uno de los escalones. Veía a la gente entrar y salir del teatro, la cola para la taquilla… faltaba aún un unos diez minutos para que obscureciera. "Aún tengo un poco de tiempo" Pensó. Subió el resto de los escalones a toda velocidad y entró al baño a mirarse en el espejo. Se acomodó el pelo, el collar y el vestido. Le sonrió al espejo y salió caminando tranquilamente. Al salir, miró a Zuko, vestido como en los viejos tiempos. No parecía de la nobleza y mucho menos el señor del fuego mismo. Tan sólo parecía un muchacho más del montón esperando algo. Miraba distraídamente a los lados mientras caminaba hacia los escalones del teatro, subió una pierna al primer escalón y siguió mirando a los lados esperando verla. Katara respiró profundamente y comenzó a bajar los escalones tranquilamente, con el corazón latiéndole disparado. Zuko volteó a verla y sonrió.

Y… ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje? – Le preguntó Zuko mientras caminaban por la playa, rumbo a la casa del señor del fuego en la isla Ember

Bien, bastante bien. Aunque tantos días en el carruaje hicieron que no me dieran ganas de sentarme en un buen rato haha – Contestó Katara - ¿Y el tuyo?

Bastante bien gracias… aunque el barco se movía demasiado. Adelante – Le dijo mientras le abría la puerta.

La casa del señor del fuego era muy parecida a la de Ba Sing Se. Todo el interior era de madera y dándole la espalda al mar, un jardín con un lago artificial. Había un puente que atravesaba el lago y un árbol grande al fondo. Katara sonrió y volteó a ver a Zuko.

Lindo jardín Zuzu – Se burló Katara, imitando la chillona voz de Azula

Haha lo sé. Del otro lado del puente hay una mesa con dos sillas, siéntate, en seguida regreso - Le dijo Zuko.

Katara atravesó el puente y se sentó en una de las sillas. La casa era muy hermosa. El clima era cálido y ahí casi no soplaba ni el viento ni la brisa, pero aún así estaba fresco. Zuko regresó poco después con unas hierbas, una tetera, azúcar, dos tazas y un colador.

Te enseñaré a hacer té como te prometí allá en Ba Sing Sé – Le comentó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Me alegra saber que el Señor del fuego cumple sus promesas – Contestó con una sonrisa. "Bueno creo que no fue tan ridículo después de todo Katara" Pensó.

Zuko comenzó a explicarle como tenía que echar las hierbas en el agua y cuánto azúcar tenía que ponerle. Desde luego, hacer té era mucho más sencillo de lo que Katara había pensado. Sirvió delicadamente una de las tazas de té colando el té y cuando empezaba a servir la segunda, la taza se cayó y rodó debajo del puente. Katara y Zuko se levantaron rápidamente y ambos se agacharon y estiraron una mano para recogerla. Quedaron cara a cara, separados por unos pocos centímetros. Sintiendo la cercanía de Zuko, Katara levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron. Zuko bajo la mirada de sus ojos, a sus labios y ella imitó el gesto. Ambos se acercaron lentamente al otro, quedando sus labios separados tan por tan solo un respiro. Katara entreabrió sus labios y Zuko acercó los suyos hasta que sus bocas se fundieron en un beso. Se levantaron lentamente sin separar sus labios y Zuko dejo caer la taza en el suelo. Katara tomó con una mano en rostro del señor del fuego y la deslizó hasta su cuello mientras que el la tomó de la cintura. Ambos estrecharon aún más el abrazo que los unía y el beso terminó suavemente. Zuko abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de Katara. Ambos sonrieron, Zuko se agachó por la taza y después tomó la mano de Katara y ambos tomaron el té que habían preparado.

Después del té, salieron a caminar por la playa, ya había anochecido y las estrellas apenas empezaban a brillar. Zuko se sentó en la arena y Katara recargó su cabeza en las piernas de él. Rieron, platicaron y ya entrada la noche, Zuko acompañó a Katara al hotel donde se estaba hospedando. Caminaban de la mano y él la abrazaba de la cintura por detrás. Katara se despidió de él con un pequeño beso con la promesa de que volverían a verse en unos días, porque Zuko tenía que volver a la capital a arreglar unos asuntos. "Pasado mañana vendré a buscarte después de la hora de comer. ¿Está bien?" Le había dicho y ella había aceptado. Katara entró al hotel y Zuko se alejó caminando.

Al día siguiente Katara encontró un rollo afuera de la puerta de su habitación. Desenrolló el pergamino

"_Katara: No tienes idea de lo especial que fue el día de ayer para mí. Fue único, especial y mágico volver a besarte, volver a caminar de tu mano y poder abrazarte. Nos vemos pasado mañana, Zuko.  
P.D. No contestes"_

Alzó la mirada con una sonrisa en el rostro y cerró la puerta. Se sentó en una pequeña mesilla de madera en la habitación y comenzó a escribir:

"_Querido Sokka:  
. ¡No vas a creer lo que sucedió! Zuko cumplió su promesa y me enseñó a hacer té como se debe. Lo tomamos en su jardín y bueno por una pequeña casualidad… se dio la situación y nos besamos. Hoy en la mañana encontré una carta suya que decía que el día de ayer fue muy especial para él, que fue mágico volver a besarme y caminar de mi mano y abrazarme. Volveré a verlo pasado mañana ¡No puedo esperar! No puedo creer que en tan poco tiempo sienta esto, estoy completamente segura de que… estoy absolutamente enamorada de él. Me quedaré unos días más en la isla Sokka, creo que algo realmente importante está sucediendo. Después del beso, todo cambió. Fue único, fue mágico. Las palabras me faltan para describir lo que sentí, en serio no tiene explicación. Katara"_

Terminó de escribir y salió a lo que sería la oficina de correos. Pagó una moneda de plata y regresó al hotel. Abrió un diario en el que no había escrito desde que salió de casa y escribió

"_Estoy absolutamente enamorada de él…"_


	4. Capítulo 4 El Collar

**El collar**

¿Ya escuchaste Lain?

¿Qué cosa?

¡Que el señor del fuego se ha comprometido! – Le dijo una mesera a la muchacha que estaba trapeando

¿De verdad? – Le contestó la otra chica, sorprendida – Que gusto me da escuchar tan buenas noticias

Katara levantó la mirada de su plato abruptamente, confundida. Se dispuso a escuchar la conversación de las dos muchachas pero ya estaba hablando acerca de otra cosa. Levantó la mano y llamó a la mesera

Disculpe, me pareció escuchar que el señor del fuego está comprometido – Le comentó con curiosidad y el corazón paralizado. Procuró no parecer demasiado alterada

Así es señorita. El señor del fuego Zuko y Lady Mai al parecer se han comprometido formalmente. Con permiso – Le contestó la mesera y caminó lentamente hacia la cocina.

El corazón de Katara se paralizó. Zuko… pero… ¡No era posible! Él y ella… antier… el… el beso. Sintió un escalofrío correr su cuerpo entero. No. Debía ser un estúpido chisme. Si. Eso debía ser. Definitivamente. Un chisme de cocina. Sí.

A mediodía pasaría Zuko por ella. Faltaban unas pocas horas para eso. Y mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia su habitación, Katara tan solo intentaba no pensar en el asunto. "Son tonterías, tan solo chismes. Pero y si… No. No puede ser. Zuko no sería capaz, lo conozco muy bien, el no haría eso. No. Bueno no estaría de más preguntarle. Sí eso haré. Sí" Se tranquilizó a sí misma. "Cuando escuche su definitivo "no" me tranquilizaré. Sí"

Unas horas después, Katara estaba firme en su decisión. "Sólo tendré que encontrar el momento perfecto para preguntarle…" Se dijo a sí misma. Sentados de nuevo en la mesa del jardín tomando té, Katara decidió preguntarle cómo habían estado las cosas en la nación del fuego.

Bien, bastante bien. Los asuntos políticos me aburren enormemente y… - volteó a mirarla – es una lástima que no estés ahí para que no me aburra – Katara se sonrojó.

Haha bueno… - Lo pensó. Posiblemente era el momento – Algún día podría acompañarte… supongo

Sí, emn… claro. – contestó mirando hacia otro lado y después de una pausa le dijo – Y ¿Cómo está el hotel donde te estás quedando?

Bien, bastante bien. La comida es buena – río

Qué bueno – le contestó Zuko – Hmn… Sabes estoy cansado, ¿No te gustaría acostarte en el pasto? – Le propuso con una sonrisa que Katara le devolvió.

Haha está bien – le dijo. Ambos se sentaron en el pasto y después recargaron sus espaldas.

Katara volteó hacia Zuko y él hacia ella. Los dos acercaron sus labios y se besaron. Katara posó sus manos en la cara de Zuko y él puso una de las suyas en la cintura de ella. Primero se besaron suavemente y después, la pasión con la que se besaban entrecortaba la respiración de ambos. El corazón de Katara latía acelerado. Zuko la abrazó más estrechamente, acercándola cada vez más a su cuerpo hasta que finalmente su cuerpo estaba completamente encimado en el de ella. Puso una mano en su cintura y otra en su cuello. Sus labios siguieron el camino hasta donde hace unos momentos estaba una de sus manos, posándose suavemente en su cuello. Katara cerró los ojos al sentir un escalofrío de placer. Deslizó una de sus manos por la marcada espalda de Zuko y otra en su cabello, entrelazando sus delgados dedos con el negro cabello de él. La mano izquierda de él subió desde su cintura hasta uno de sus pechos. Katara suspiró. Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse y las manos de él se deslizaron de nuevo a la cintura de ella buscando el linde de su blusa y la alzaron lentamente. El beso se rompió por un momento mientras ella se quitaba la blusa completamente, quedando en ropa interior. Zuko arregló algo en su cuello y ambos sintiendo el aliento del otro cerca volvieron a besarse en los labios. Katara posó sus manos en el pecho del señor del fuego desabrochando los pocos botones de su camisa dejando el torso de Zuko completamente desnudo. Las manos de él volvieron a arreglar algo en su cuello. Katara se extrañó pero no dijo nada. Zuko besó sus hombros y su cuello de nuevo. Inevitablemente, la cadena se deslizó y al sentir el frío tacto de la plata Katara abrió los ojos mirando la mitad de un corazón de metal con una letra "M" grabada en el centro. "M"… "Mai". Seguía con ella. Tembló de tristeza, de rabia y sintió dentro de su pecho, su corazón, de nuevo… roto.

Katara puso ambas manos en el pecho del príncipe y lo apartó violentamente. Zuko se extrañó por el empujón y la miró con curiosidad. Katara temblaba y lo miraba con furia. "¿Qué?" Preguntó con curiosidad al ver que Katara no quitaba la mirada de enojo. Tomó con violencia la cadena que colgaba del pecho desnudo del príncipe y se lo mostró. Zuko repitió la pregunta.

¿Qué? – Lo miró con ojos de pistola

Es una M

Si… es una M. ¿Y qué? – le contestó

Es una M de Mai – Le dijo alzando la voz, sin quitarle la mirada de encima

Si… es una M de Mai pero… – Katara lo miró de una manera que hizo que el príncipe callara

¿Sigues con ella? ¡Sigues con ella! – Le espetó en voz alta. Lo miró y recordó su plan. Su mirada perdió expresividad hasta convertirse en una mirada fría y seria – Dime la verdad Zuko. Te pido que me digas la verdad. ¿Sigues con ella?

No. No sigo con ella – le contestó Zuko.

Entonces ¿Por qué demonios lo sigues usando? – Preguntó, de vuelta a la furia de hacía unos instantes. Era absurdo que siguiera usándolo. Era irrespetuoso para ella.

Porque… - Zuko no había pensado en eso. Tenía que inventarse una excusa – Porque es de plata pura y bueno… es plata fina del reino tierra y emn… tiene algo de valor, tu comprendes – Katara alzó una ceja, imitando el gesto que hacía su hermano – Es verdad. De veras no sigo con ella.

Katara suspiró entre decepcionada, culpable y lastimada… estiró el brazo para tomar su blusa ligera y volvió a ponérsela. Ambos se quedaron en un silencio sepulcral. Katara esperaba que se quitara el collar y lo dejara sobre la mesa. O que se lo quitara y lo guardase en la bolsa de sus pantalones. O que se lo quitara y lo tirase al fondo del lago. Pero Zuko no hizo ninguna de esas cosas. Se levantó, tomó su camisa y empezó a abrocharle los botones. Escondió la cadena por dentro de la camisa y le ofreció una mano a Katara para que se levantara.

Caminaban por la playa en silencio. Estaba atardeciendo y Katara pensaba en qué decirle. "La otra. ¿Cómo acabaste siendo "La otra" Katara? Demonios" Sintió que un par de lágrimas intentaban salir de sus ojos "Me duele demasiado. Imaginar que… Estuve a punto de darle todo de mí..." Zuko interrumpió sus pensamientos

Pensé que estabas a punto de golpearme – Usó una voz especial. Suave, tímida, arrepentida. Katara volteó a verlo. "Si… lo hubiera golpeado" Pensó

No… no te hubiera golpeado. Creo – Le contestó. "Aunque en algún momento tal vez lo hiciera…"

Esque… miré tu cara y me viste de una manera espantosa, de veras.

Bueno ¿Qué querías? Estaba pensando que posiblemente yo era la otra mujer, esperabas que sonriera ¿O qué? – Lo miró enojada, muy enojada.

¡No lo sé Katara! – Le contestó alzando los hombros. Después de una breve pausa volvió a hablar - ¿Qué hubieras hecho si te hubiera dicho que sí sigo con Mai? – Preguntó, queriendo parecer desinteresado a la respuesta.

Me hubiera levantado en ese mismo instante, tomado mi blusa y me hubiera ido – Le contestó molesta por su insistencia en el tema.

Igual me hubiera dolido – Le dijo él. Katara volteó a verlo con una ceja levantada de manera inquisitiva.

¿Te hubiera dolido? Osea explícame, yo fui la que se dio cuenta de algo espantoso y ¡¿A ti te dolió? – Le preguntó, más molesta.

Que no hayas confiado en mí – Le comentó, con cara de estar decepcionado. "Mierda… había olvidado lo sensible que se ponía cuando no confían en él. Tranquila, aquí la víctima no es él. Tranquila Katara" Pensó

Pues ¡Cómo no esperar que me pusiera así y que en el momento no confiara en ti! Pensar por tan solo un momento lo que estábamos haciendo y lo que íbamos a hacer… y tú posiblemente andas con alguien más – Satisfecha con su respuesta levantó la mirada, desafiante.

Ah ¡¿Ando con alguien más? – Le preguntó Zuko. Repitió el gesto de los hombros – Osea que piensas que tú y yo andamos… - Katara abrió la boca y la cerró. No sabía qué contestar. No creía que estuvieran en una relación… pero tampoco se había puesto a pensar en algún momento qué demonios eran.

No… bueno… no. Pero de una manera u otra, algo tienes conmigo. ¿Me entiendes? – Contestó finalmente

Sí – Hizo una pausa. Habían llegado de nuevo a las escaleras del hotel – Katara de verdad quiero que seas mi novia – Le dijo. Katara levantó la mirada, en el fondo con un poco de ilusión

¿En serio? – "Pero ¿Tan rápido? Acabamos de tener un problema fuerte" pensó.

Sí… pero… no todavía. Hace poco que terminé con Mai y… bueno creo que no la he superado del todo y… de veras te quiero y sé que no puedo pedirte esto pero ¿Me esperarías un par de semanas? – La miró con esos profundos ojos miel y tragó saliva.

¿Qué te espere? – Preguntó Katara estupefacta. Hizo una pausa. "¿Cómo puede pedirme eso?" Pensó – Está bien, creo que puedo esperarte un par de semanas. Zuko sonrió.

Pero… odio tener que pedirte esto pero… Esque no quisiera que estuvieras o que salieras con otros muchachos mientras… - Katara se extrañó. No estaba saliendo con nadie más, nunca había pensado en nadie más… Hasta que Zuko hizo esa mención.

Está bien. No habrá nadie más – Le contestó. Zuko sonrió de nuevo

¿Me lo prometes? – Preguntó

Sí, te lo prometo pero sólo si tú también me prometes que no estarás con ninguna otra mujer

Te lo prometo – le contestó e inclinó la cabeza un poco para resaltar su promesa.

Katara asintió y comenzó a subir las escaleras, no tenía ganas de despedirse de él.

Te amo Katara – Escuchó a sus espaldas. Que bonitas palabras, y que bonito sonaban saliendo de la boca de Zuko. Volteó con un poco de luz en el rostro,

Yo… Yo también te quiero mucho – Zuko bajó la mirada… un tanto decepcionado pero Katara había pensado en lo que había sucedido antes y que… bueno prefería confiar en él pero en caso de que estuviera mintiendo, no quería devolverle la declaración – Lo siento Zuko… pero no estoy lista todavía.

Se dio la media vuelta y subió las escaleras.


	5. Capítulo 5 El Teatro

**El Teatro**

Dos días después, Katara recibió una carta de Zuko invitándola al teatro de la isla para ver la obra que vieron antes de que acabara la guerra, que ahora se representaba como una comedia del gobierno anterior. Le pedía que enviara una respuesta a su casa en la isla, que él llegando la leería. Y le pedía que fuera vestida formalmente ya que era un evento importante y ésta vez sería la acompañante del Señor del Fuego y que los gastos corrían por su cuenta. Si aceptaba, pasaría por ella en un carruaje antes de que atardeciera.

Katara se recargó en el respaldo de la silla y dejó caer la carta en la mesa. Zuko quería verla… y ella también quería ver a Zuko. Cruzó los brazos y suspiró.

Desde la última vez que se habían visto, los rumores acerca de un compromiso con Mai se hacían más fuertes. Decían que ya habían mandado a hacer el vestido de la novia y el de las damas, que habían enviado a hacer la tiara y los anillos de oro a Ba Sing Se, que el velo iba a estar hecho de seda, que el anillo de Lady Mai tenía un diamante enorme y que estaba hecho de oro blanco… En fin, los rumores se habían intensificado y aunque Zuko le había negado cualquier relación con Mai, Katara no podía evitar morderse los labios y sentirse un poco engañada. Confiaba en Zuko… bueno, quería confiar en él.

En la parte de atrás de la carta venía un nombre y una dirección para que fuera a escoger un vestido. "Dalia. Zona centro número 65. No tengo nada que hacer hoy… bueno iré a ver". Sacó un pedazo de pergamino y escribió su respuesta en él. "_Está bien Zuko, acepto ir. Iré hoy a probarme un vestido. Pasa por mí, como quedaste. Te quiero, Katara" _Enrolló el pergamino y se lo guardó en el bolsillo. Salió a caminar por la calle, pasó por la casa de Zuko y dejó su respuesta en el buzón. Siguió caminando hasta el centro de la ciudad y empezó a contar los números hasta llegar al 65. Tocó la puerta y al escuchar el "Adelante" entró.

Buenas tardes humn… vengo a probarme un vestido – Dijo Katara para iniciar la conversación

Sí, ¿Para qué más vendrías? – Le contestó la vieja Dalia, que se encontraba cosiendo un corsé. Katara miró al suelo y se encorvó un poco en señal de vergüenza. Dalia alzó la vista – Bueno ¿Sigues ahí parada? ¿Por qué no le das un par de vistas a los vestidos y eliges alguno?

Katara asintió y empezó a dar vueltas por la tienda y la habitación contigua a esta. Había alrededor de veinte o veinticinco vestidos. Todos de falda amplia, corsés con cristal, de tul, de seda, morados, azules, rosas. Debajo de cada uno, había un nombre diferente para cada vestido.  
Al final del cuarto había un vestido blanco con perlas y cristal en el corsé. Alrededor del escote tenía una tela transparente y espumosa. La falda era amplia y tenía la cola larga. El maniquí traía puesto un velo hecho de la misma tela que el escote y arriba de este, una tiara. Las zapatillas tenían un decorado parecido al del corsé. Era un vestido de bodas. Su nombre era "Felices por siempre". Se imaginó dentro de él, entrando a la iglesia del brazo de su padre con Zuko esperándola en el altar. La visión se desvaneció con la voz de la vieja Dalia.

¿Y bien…? ¿Ya has encontrado alguno de tu gusto? – le preguntó. Katara se sobresaltó y hecho una mirada rápida a los demás vestidos de la estancia. Su mirada se fijó en uno azul intenso

Si… aquel – Señaló el vestido azul – Quisiera probarme ese.

¿El "No me olvides"? – Confirmó la vieja. Katara asintió. Algo dentro de ella le dijo que hasta por el nombre, era el vestido perfecto.

Dentro del corsé, Katara se veía mucho más delgada. Apretaba y hacía que su respiración se cortara un poco. La falda bajaba suavemente desde su cadera hasta el suelo y los zapatos la hacían verse un poco más alta. Era perfecto. Se miró en el espejo. Definitivamente era perfecto.

Me llevaré este – Le anunció a la vieja

Bien. Quítatelo y en un momento hablamos del precio – Contestó.

Mientras se quitaba el vestido Katara pensó: "El precio. No había pensado en eso. ¿Zuko le habrá escrito o debo decirle que soy invitada del señor del fuego? Diablos…"

Son $700 monedas de oro niña

Este… yo… Amn me parece que le dejaron dicho que alguien lo pagaría… - La vieja la miró con fastidio.

Tu nombre niña – le pidió

Katara – La anciana buscó en una lista de nombres y palomeó el de Katara, anotando junto a él la cantidad de $700

Bien. Puedes llevártelo

La anciana levantó la vista y la miró. Katara le sonrió tomando la caja sobre el mostrador y la anciana le devolvió una sonrisa con lástima.

Katara salió de la tienda y al perderla de vista se acercó al vestido blanco. "_Lady Mai. $1500- oro"_. La anciana negó con la cabeza, rechazando el comportamiento del Señor del Fuego. "Pobre niña" Recorrió su pensamiento.

Lamento no haber podido venir solo – se disculpó Zuko ayudando a Katara a subirse al carruaje. Junto a él, venía sus asistente, Kay – Pero mi tío insistió en que alguien me acompañara a la obra

Está bien. Bueno… No vienes solo haha – Le contestó

Mi tío piensa que sí – Le contestó Zuko. Katara calló. El resto del viaje estuvieron en silencio.

Al bajar en la puerta del teatro, Zuko ayudó a Katara a bajar y le ofreció su brazo. Caminaron juntos hasta el palco del señor del fuego y anunciaron la presencia de este. Zuko se aceró al borde del palco y saludó con la mano. Katara permaneció sentada junto a Kay y observó a la gente que había asistido al evento. Dos palcos más a la izquierda se encontraban Ty Lee y sus padres.

Zuko tomó asiento y las luces se apagaron. Zuko tomó la mano de Katara y ambos se dispusieron a ver la obra. En la primera escena, aparecían Sokka y Katara en el polo sur. Zuko río y miró a Katara. Ésta recargó su cabeza en el hombro de él y se acomodaron de tal forma que Katara pudo poner una mano en el lado izquierdo del pecho de él. La obra siguió y ambos reían sin parar, recordando la primera vez que habían visto esa obra.

Durante la escena del árbol con Jet, Zuko río y volteó a ver a Katara de nuevo. Repitió para ellos la frase que la actriz había dicho unos momentos antes "Oh Jet, eres tan malo". Katara lo miró con cara de molestia fingida y acercaron sus labios para darse un beso. "Este es el momento Katara" pensó la chica. Tomó el rostro de Zuko con una mano, lo besó suave y dulcemente, intentando transmitirle sus sentimientos. El beso terminó suavemente, ambos abrieron los ojos y Katara le susurró al oído "Te amo".

La obra continuó y Zuko comentó a Katara "Nunca supimos que pasó con Jet" en la escena de Ba Sing Se cuando Jet aparecía distorsionado. "Tienes razón, nunca supimos que fue de él" Le contestó Katara. "Jet…" Pensó

Debo admitir príncipe Zuko que te encuentro muy atractivo – Dijo la actriz

¡No te burles de mí! – le contestó el actor de Zuko con el mismo tono de la vez anterior

Katara y Zuko ríeron y él la abrazó con más fuerza. "Después de todo, la obra tiene toda la razón ahora. Aang es, y será tan sólo un hermano para mí" Pensó Katara "Y sí haha, lo considero muy atractivo" Observó su mano en el pecho del señor del fuego. "Siento latir su corazón. Ese corazón que tanto amo" Se recargó en el hombro del ex príncipe y puso atención de nuevo en la obra.

La noche había sido un éxito. Zuko había sido caballeroso y atento durante la representación, la había llevado de vuelta a donde se hospedaba. Todo había mejorado mucho, todo iba como Katara pensaba que debía ser.

"_Esta noche Zuko fue un caballero. Pasó por mí, entré al teatro de su brazo y estuve en el palco del señor del fuego, abrazada a él. Después de la escena de Jet y yo, nos besamos y le dije que lo amaba. De veras lo hago. Me gusta su voz, la manera en la que camina, sus ojos, sus labios, sus manos, su mirada, la manera en la que me toma de la mano. Su olor me vuelve loca. Creo que es un poco inseguro, pero en verdad no me importa, no tanto como pensé que un día me importaría. Siento esta fuerte necesidad de estar junto a él, de hablarle, de saber que está aquí conmigo. Siento una fuerte necesidad de él" _ Levantó la mirada pensando en cuánto necesitaba a Zuko y continuó:  
"_Hay algo que hace que mis sentimientos por él sean más fuertes. Hacía ya tiempo que no me sentía de esta manera. Posiblemente es apresurado, pero algo me dice que no. No me había sentido tan viva en mucho tiempo. Me estoy acostumbrando al fuerte y rápido latir de mi corazón, a la adrenalina correr por mis venas. Puedo sentir crecer en mi corazón el miedo a enamorarme más. Pero una parte más grande de mí no tiene miedo, me hace sentir segura. Es como antes, cuando no tenía miedo, cuando tan solo pensaba en el hoy y ahora, sin pensar en cómo iba a terminar y cuándo. Ha sido magia sentir de nuevo esa sensación de seguridad, como si fuera la primera vez que estuviera enamorada. Disfrutaré todo como es sin pensar un solo momento en cómo terminará. Sentiré la mágica sensación dentro de mí, escuchar el rápido latir de mi corazón y la alegría dentro de este porque me siento enamorada, como si fuera la primera vez"_


	6. Capítulo 6 Toda La Verdad 1

**Toda la verdad I**

Lain, acabo de leer el periódico y dice que Lady Mai y el señor del fuego han formalizado su compromiso - Katara cerró los ojos y aventó los cubiertos en el plato. Se limpió la boca, se levantó y caminó hacia su cuarto. Estaba harta de los chismes de cocina. Estaba harta de las meseras y la cocineras diciendo que Lady Mai y que el vestido de Lady Mai y que esto y que aquello. Recargó los brazos en el barandal de su balcón y la barbilla en las manos.

Hacia menos de una semana que no veía a Zuko. Se carteaban frecuentemente y él prometía ir a verla pronto, que por el momento se encontraba muy ocupado debido a asuntos políticos, que en cuanto encontrara un instante para escaparse, lo haría. Katara tan solo esperaba día tras día, aburrida en la monotonía de la vida de la isla Ember.

Los chismes le hacían más daño del que deberían. Eran chismes de cocina, pero de todas formas la hacían enojar. Y al enojarse, se sentía impotente, invisible, fantasmal… y lloraba. Lloraba por su desesperación, lloraba porque los rumores eran acerca de Mai y a quien más amaba en el mundo. Y ella… ella no estaba incluida en ningún capítulo de la historia. Ella era un fantasma, invisible, transparente, desconocida, anónima.

De vez en cuando, al escuchar un chisme, se mordía los labios y miraba al piso. Quería creer en Zuko. Creía en Zuko… quería confiar en él. Pero a veces era tan difícil creer en él. Se mordía los labios, miraba al piso y apretaba los párpados contra los ojos en un gesto de dolor, reprimiendo las lágrimas. Luego pensaba "Zuko jamás me mentiría. El no sería capaz de hacerme esto" y sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa conformista. Y entonces se preguntaba "¿Y si me está mintiendo?" Y ahí paraba su pensamiento. Buscaba distraerse con algo, buscaba no enfrentar lo que podría ser la verdad.

Katara se recostó en la cama de su habitación. Abrazó la almohada. Pensó en Zuko. En sus ojos color de la miel, en su mirada apasionada por la vida, en su cabello negro como el carbón, en sus labios gruesos, en lo mal que se afeitaba porque siempre se cortaba en las mejillas o en la barbilla. Sonrió. Tocaron la puerta. Se levantó apresuradamente y abrió la puerta. Había un dependiente del hotel en la puerta. "Para Lady Katara" dijo, y le entregó un rollo de papel.

Volvió a recostarse en la cama y desenrolló el rollo de papel con curiosidad. Era una carta de Zuko, eso era claro. Comenzó a leer y sonrió con las primeras líneas. Iría a verla en un par de días, pasaría por ella al hotel, que la extrañaba mucho. "Han pasado muchas cosas por aquí… tenemos que hablar. Te quiero". Las últimas líneas le paralizaron el corazón. "Tenemos que hablar". Si, tenían que hablar. Tiró el rollo de papel al suelo, encaró a la almohada y se dispuso a dormir una larga siesta.

En la tarde, Katara se dispuso a caminar un rato por la playa. Se puso un vestido ligero y caminó descalza al atardecer. El viento hacía ondear su largo cabello castaño y la falda de su vestido. Pensaba en Zuko y en ella, en la carta de Zuko, en Mai… en lo que pasaría dentro de un par de días. Tembló al pensar que Zuko confirmaría su compromiso con Mai. No, Zuko no sería capaz. No Zuko, no.

Mientras caminaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, creyó escuchar una voz familiar a sus espaldas y se encontró apretada en un abrazo antes de poder mirarle la cara a Ty Lee.

¡Katara! ¡Ay! ¡Qué gusto verte! – La soltó y la miró de frente. Katara seguía un poco distraída.

Uh… si eh…que gusto verte – "Genial, lo único que me faltaba" Pensó "Espera un momento… Ty Lee podría decirme la verdad" Salió de su trance y decidió invitar a Ty Lee a tomar un café.

Realmente este café está delicioso Katara – Le dijo Ty Lee.

Me da gusto que te haya gustado – Rió Katara detrás de su taza de café

Y dime ¿Qué te trae a la isla Ember? Creo que está bastante lejos del polo sur…

Si jaja, un poco lejos. Pero bueno, pues hace unas semanas fue la reunión para la firma del tratado y todo eso y decidí quedarme aquí un tiempo más, para disfrutar del calor y de la playa

Oh… si algo supe de la firma del tratado jaja, ¿Cómo te sentiste de volver a ver a todos ellos después de un año? – Preguntó Ty Lee. "Perfecto, esto va a ser más fácil de lo que pensé"

Pues bien… me dio gusto ver a Aang y a los demás jaja aunque me puse nerviosa de ver a Zuko de nuevo – Escondió la cara detrás de la taza de café y tomó un sorbo, buscando disimular su comentario final. Ty Lee abrió los ojos

¿A Zuko? – Preguntó con una inocente cara de incredulidad - ¿Por qué?

Oh tu sabes… siempre es un poco incómodo volver a ver a un ex novio ¿No crees? – Rió por dentro al ver la cara de asombro de Ty Lee, la cual abrió la boca y entornó los ojos con curiosidad

¿Zuko y tú? Jaja no puedo creer que eso haya pasado – Katara la miró mientras ella se reía con incredulidad y al mismo tiempo con asombro. Luego se puso seria - ¿Es enserio? Osea, ¿Ustedes dos fueron…?

Sí, lo fuimos. Poco tiempo en realidad jaja pero lo que cuenta es que lo fuimos – Ty Lee se puso seria, aunque seguía parpadeando con incredulidad mientras Katara solo sonreía.

Guau… - Salió de su pequeño trance – Jaja es gracioso, si Mai supiera eso hubiera acompañado a Zuko a la firma del tratado y todo eso – Katara dejó de sonreir

¿Mai? – Preguntó. Le costó un poco disimular su ardiente curiosidad

Si, Mai – Ty Lee tomó un sorbo de su taza de café – Es muy celosa. Insiste en acompañar a Zuko a todos lados y como que siempre tiene a gente informándole en donde esta Zuko, con quienes… tu entiendes jaja lo tiene "amarrado a la pata de la mesa" pero bueno hace poco se comprometieron, como supongo que habrás escuchado y pues ella está nerviosa porque el viaja demasiado últimamente, desde que regresó de la firma del tratado – Katara tragó saliva e intentó disimular lo afectada que estaba. "Es cierto que están comprometidos…". Dejó la taza de café en la mesa y desvió la mirada de Ty Lee.

Katara caminó hasta su cama y se tiró en ella. Escondió la cara entre las cómodas almohadas de esta y se soltó a llorar. "Está comprometido… me ha estado mintiendo todo este tiempo…" Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó la almohada contra sí. Se sentó en la cama y se puso las manos en la cara. Sintió que el corazón se le helaba de tanta tristeza y se dejó llevar por el llanto. Lloraba y lloraba y las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos, resbalaban por sus mejillas y caían a sus manos o al suelo de la habitación, vacías, a morir por siempre. Lloró hasta que sus ojos quedaron secos y su garganta ya no podía producir más gemidos de dolor. Miró hacia el suelo, húmedo, lleno de sus lágrimas. Estaba ya casi completamente obscuro. Prendió una vela y se levantó. Se limpió los ojos con fuerza, se levantó, tomó un rollo de papel y se predispuso a escribir.

"_Querido Sokka:  
Resulta, que sí están comprometidos. Realmente, estoy destrozada. Me duele que me haya mentido, y más me duele tener que aceptar la verdad después de todas las ilusiones que puse en esta historia nuestra. He llorado toda la tarde sin parar, dejando mis lágrimas correr y gritando de dolor. Realmente te necesito, necesito que estés aquí conmigo. Del otro lado del papel viene el hotel y habitación en el que estoy hospedada. Por favor, ven."_

Firmó el papel y lo enrolló.

Ya no podía llorar más y ya había escrito a Sokka lo que tenía que decirle. Ahora se encontraba con el vacío, no tenía nada más que hacer y no podía volver a llorar.  
Salió del hotel y se sentó en la playa ya obscura, en la arena fría y cerca del agua. Encogió las piernas y recargó la barbilla en las rodillas. "_Maldito sea, me mintió. Me mintió a pesar de que le dije que no lo hiciera. Me mintió cuando hice lo que me pidió. Me mintió cuando confíe en él, cuando lo esperé… cuando le dije que lo amaba"_ Cerró los ojos con fuerza para retener unas pocas lágrimas. _"Tengo que dejarlo" _Se dijo.


	7. Capítulo 7 Toda La Verdad 2

Antes que nada quisiera agradecer a todas las personas que en el capítulo pasado me dieron sus opiniones, significaron mucho para mí. Espero que la historia les esté gustando hasta el momento, aunque sea muy triste.  
Tardaré un poco más de tiempo en subir el siguiente capítulo debido a que tengo una semana intensiva de exámenes antes de salir de vacaciones. Espero que les guste este capítulo y espero sus opiniones ansiosamente  
_

Katara se levantó de la arena ya fría y decidió entrar al hotel, ya era tarde. Pasó a la recepción y pidió que le llevasen a su habitación una botella de vino. Subió las escaleras lentamente buscando poner su mente totalmente en blanco, intentando no pensar en Zuko y Mai.  
Abrió la puerta y se encontró con el cuarto a obscuras y se sentó en la mesa a esperar. Poco después subió el mesero con una botella de vino y dos copas vacías. Preguntó a Katara si había algo más en lo que pudiera servirle. "Que nadie me moleste" fueron las únicas palabras que esta contestó. Abrió la botella de vino y le dio un primer trago. "Demasiado seco" Pensó "Amargo…". Cerró los ojos hasta que el sabor desapareció de su boca. Se sentó en la cama y dejó las lágrimas caer de nuevo y bebió el contenido de la botella hasta su última gota de amargo vino.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó con dolor de cabeza, cansada por haber estado despierta hasta altas horas de la noche llorando. Alrededor de ella había una botella de vino vacía, dos copas sobre la mesa, la cama hecha girones y la almohada aún húmeda de llanto. Se levantó de la cama, se lavó la cara y miró el bello día que estaba haciendo afuera.

Salió a caminar, a pensar, a planear. "Tengo que dejarlo. Hoy, mañana o pasado, pero tengo que dejarlo. No seguiré siendo la amante de nadie… " Amante… la palabra sonaba aún más desagradable cuando la pensaba. Rechinó los dientes de enojo contra Zuko. "¡Yo confié en él! A pesar de que le dije que no me mintiera, que eso me destrozaría totalmente, lo hizo. Me lastimó como nadie antes lo había hecho. Me pidió mi confianza y se la di sin reservas, pero él me engañó… y no me merece " Cerró los ojos buscando reprimir unas pequeñas lágrimas. "No me merece" Se repitió. "Tengo que escribirle. Él tenía razón, necesitamos hablar. Esto se acabó.

"_Zuko:_

_Tenías razón al decir que teníamos que hablar. Realmente tengo muchas cosas que decirte… y preguntas que hacerte. Te digo que es urgente, ven a buscarme máximo en tres días.  
Te quiero,  
Katara_"

Enrolló el papel y dudó. Lo que sea que fuera lo que él iba a decirle y lo que ella pensaba decirle, lo cual todavía no tenía del todo claro, significaba un final. El final. El final de lo que empezó con tanta ilusión, de tantos sueños que ahora quedarían por siempre perdidos en la nada, en el mundo del Nunca. Tenía que renunciar a todos los sueños que habían compartido, a las cosas que pensaban hacer… a los recuerdos de Ba Sing Se, del teatro, de su casa.  
Renunciar a alguien a quien había amado con todo el corazón, como nunca había amado antes, a quién la había hecho sentirse viva como nunca antes, quién había sido desde aquella tarde en la capital del reino tierra, su razón de despertar cada día.  
Se mordió los labios mientras bajaba las escaleras y finalmente entregó la carta en la recepción.

La respuesta llegó al día siguiente, muy temprano, entregada en la puerta de su habitación. "_Katara: Mañana iré a buscarte, Zuko."  
_- Definitivamente esta es la carta más espantosamente seca que he recibido de su parte. Ni un te quiero… – Dijo en voz alta para sí misma. Esa clase de cartas descaradas no merecían una respuesta ni siquiera peor. Después de que había tenido el descaro de mentirle, no se molestaba ni en seguirla engañando…

Sonaron tres toques en la puerta. Katara suspiró desesperada. "Creo que los empleados de este lugar no entienden el significado de "Que nadie me moleste"…" pensó para sí misma. Abrió la puerta con una cara de fastidio, a punto de gritar que quería que la dejaran en paz, cuando la chica, un tanto confundida habló antes de que ella pudiera pronunciar cualquier cosa.

Señorita Katara, el Señor del Fuego Zuko le espera en su carroza real afuera del hotel – Su corazón dejó de palpitar para luego tomar un ritmo apresurado e insistente. Entornó los ojos de una manera impresionada mientras pensaba "Dijo que vendría mañana…" – Señorita, ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? – sonó la voz de la muchacha, amable pero molesta e irreal para Katara

Si… ¿Nagadir, verdad? – la muchacha asintió – Hazle saber al señor del Fuego que bajaré en diez minutos, que tengo algo que terminar de arreglar.

Con gusto señorita – La chica hizo una reverencia y desapareció de su vista.

"¡En diez malditos minutos tengo que estar lista!" Pensó para sí. Corrió al tocador y miró su rostro en el espejo, aún estaban ahí las ojeras de la desvelada que se había dado hace un par de días. Se lavó la cara y se cepilló el cabello y luego le untó a éste un aceite aromático. Se pintó los labios y se puso un vestido decentemente limpio. Cerró la puerta de su habitación y antes de bajar las escaleras ante ella, tomó un momento para respirar y se colgó la bolsa al hombro. "Aquí voy" pensó.

Y… ¿Cómo has estado los últimos días?... – Le dijo Zuko, intentando romper el silencio sepulcral que había entre ambos mientras sus manos jugaban distraídamente con un pequeño anillo sucio. Katara miraba hacia la ventana, intentando tranquilizar el rápido latir de su corazón y no mirarlo a la cara para que él viese el miedo en sus ojos. Ella río con amargura recordando su borrachera y las incontables lágrimas que había llorado en los últimos días

Aburrirme en este lugar Zuko. No hay mucho que hacer cuando llevas mucho tiempo aquí. ¿No crees? – Contestó agresivamente aunque intentó hacerlo de la manera más tranquila posible. El la miró incrédulo y ella regresó su mirada a la ventana

Que humor tienes Katara… - Ella volvió a reír amargamente. "Sí… precisamente por tu culpa" pensó – Y…. ¿A dónde quieres ir?

Vamos al otro lado de la isla. A un lugar alejado. No quiero que nadie nos moleste mientras hablamos – le contestó sin emoción alguna en su voz y sin voltear la mirada de la ventana.

El otro lado de la isla estaba lleno de vegetación. Arena y vegetación se fundían en una extraña combinación. Dejaron el carruaje y al cochero donde terminaba el linde del camino. Zuko bajó primero y le ofreció su mano a Katara y ella pretendió ignorar el gesto. "De la misma manera que subí me bajaré, ¡Sin tu ayuda!" Pensó. Caminaron en silencio entre las palmeras en absoluto silencio. Caminaron en círculos, en línea recta, siempre Zuko siguiéndola a ella. Finalmente, encontró un lugar que le pareció lo suficientemente tranquilo para poder hablar y se sentó. Zuko se sentó junto a ella y al ver que ella no pronunciaba una sola palabra, comenzó la incómoda conversación que se les aproximaba:

Bueno… ¿Y de que querías hablarme? – Katara quitó la mirada del suelo y entornó los ojos con curiosidad. Zuko bajó la mirada a sus manos, que seguían jugando con el sucio anillito.

¿Yo? – Río sarcásticamente – Tú fuiste el primer que dijiste que teníamos que hablar. Te concierne comenzar a ti – "No voy a hacerle las cosas un solo grado más fáciles, desgraciado maldito…" pensó.

Jaja ¡Claro que no Katara! Tú me mandaste una nota que decía que teníamos que hablar – "Maldito seas Zuko. Sabes jugar bien tus cartas, y sabes jugarlas para sacarme todo lo que quieres de mí… pero esta vez no haré las cosas más fáciles para ti"

Bueno yo no diré nada. Si quieres hablar conmigo, empezarás tú a decirme lo que sea que tienes que decirme – Contestó. Cruzó los brazos y alzó la mirada, altiva y orgullosa.

Es que… no entiendo de que estás hablando, tú me dijiste que querías verme para hablar… - Katara lo miró con fastidio, pero no separó los labios para decir nada. Zuko se mantuvo en silencio y siguió jugando con el pequeño anillo.

Katara puso los ojos en blanco y se acomodó el cabello. Zuko alargó un brazo y le quitó la bolsa a Katara. Esta lo miró aún más fastidiada e intentó quitársela. Zuko la retiró juguetonamente cuando estaba punto de alcanzarla. Katara sonrió instintivamente. Se movió un poco más cerca de Zuko para poder alcanzarla esta vez, pero este se movió de nuevo. Y así, empezaron a jugar como niños pequeños a quitarse las cosas. Katara alcanzó su bolsa y al jalarla cada uno de un extremo diferente, ésta se abrió y salieron las cosas de Katara. Un par de cartas de Sokka, un estuche de maquillaje, un cepillo. Zuko tomó el estuche de maquillaje y Katara quiso quitárselo. Él comenzó a reír y ella también. Katara se había olvidado de la realidad una vez más. Había olvidado que aquel con el que se encontraba era un mentiroso, que iba a casarse y que era el rey de una de las cuatro naciones. Y él también se olvidó de quién era en realidad, de lo que hacía, de sus obligaciones, de sus culpas, tan sólo pensaron ambos en las risas que compartían, en la fuerza con la que jalaban el pequeño estuche de plata y en ganarle al otro de una manera u otra.

Katara jaló el estuche en un momento de distracción de Zuko por lo que se apoderó totalmente de él. El se abalanzó sobre ella para poder alcanzarlo y sin buscarlo ni pensarlo, quedó su cuerpo encima del de Katara, pecho a pecho y cara a cara, de nuevo. Sintió el aliento del ex príncipe cerca del de ella. La recorrió un escalofrío al recordar lo que estaba haciendo ahí. O lo que debería estar haciendo. Lo que se había propuesto hacer al salir de su habitación. El miedo se reflejó en sus ojos. Katara desvió el rostro y cerró los ojos al sentir que el mundo se le venía encima. Ambos se incorporaron y ella se sentó de espaldas al señor del Fuego. Se abrazó a sí misma intentando calmarse, ignorando totalmente que hacía Zuko en esos momentos. Pronto sintió las manos de él en sus hombros.

¡No me toques! – le espetó. Zuko retrocedió espantado. Katara reprimió un sollozo, tomó aire y valor para decirle – Creo que finalmente podremos hablar.

Eso creo – Contestó – Yo…

Me escribiste que habían pasado muchas cosas por allá. ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? – Le preguntó directamente. Se admiró a sí misma por su valor de ser tan directa.

Porque… Mai me dijo que me quería… y… eso cambia muchas cosas Katara… - le contestó, apenado.

Te dijo que te quería – repitió lentamente. Dejó unos segundos de pausa – Y he de suponerme… que si ella te dijo que te quiere, me voy al carajo. Perfecto.

No, no. ¡Claro que no! – Katara volteó a verlo con la boca abierta ante su cinismo – Es que… Argh ¡Maldita sea!

Dime – sus ojos se cruzaron – dime lo que estás pensando – Zuko se mantuvo en silencio – Zuko…¡Ya no tiene caso que me mientas! Ya sé que estás con ella y ya sé que están comprometidos, ¡Por lo menos no seas tan cínico como para querer ocultármelo ahora! – le gritó. Estaba molesta. Las lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos y ella no las reprimió.

Esque… ¡Argh! – Golpeó el suelo con el puño. Katara lo miró con curiosidad – Si… tienes razón. Estoy con ella – Katara suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco

Al fin podemos empezar a ser sinceros…

¡Pero no es porque yo quiera! Yo… yo no quiero estar con ella – Katara lo miró confundida – Yo… quiero estar contigo

Ok… ahora sí que estoy confundida. Me dices que ella te dijo que te quería y que eso cambió muchas cosas y ahora me dices que en realidad no quieres estar con ella, ¡Eso no tiene ningún sentido Zuko! – "Me equivoqué. Va a seguir queriendo mentirme" Pensó, hastiada.

Es que… no estamos comprometidos porque yo lo quiera… es algo muy delicado Katara – Ella empezó a molestarse.

¿Algo muy delicado?

Si. Algo muy personal entre ella y yo que… es que no puedo decírtelo por respeto a ella. Pero… no podemos separarnos antes de que eso se solucione – Katara lo miró aún más molesta – Katara por favor… te ruego que me esperes hasta que esto se acabe

Esperarte… - repitió en voz baja, para sí misma. Dejó unos segundos para pensar las cosas – Necesito que me contestes una sola cosa Zuko – Éste asintió - ¿La amas o no? – Zuko esperó unos segundos para contestar

No. – Katara se mordió los labios. "¿Por qué todo tiene que ser siempre tan difícil para mí?" se preguntó. Cerró los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas salieran, pero aún así se escaparon de sus ojos. Su cuerpo se sacudió con un sollozo. Y luego otro. Y luego otro.

Puedo… - Zuko comenzó - ¿Puedo abrazarte? – Katara lo miró aún intentando reprimirse y se acercó ella misma.  
Zuko se encontraba sentado en flor de loto, y ella se sentó en su pierna derecha y abrazándose a su cuello. Zuko la abrazó por la cintura y ella lloró en los brazos del señor del Fuego por su causa. Mojó los hombros de su traje rojo y se limpió los ojos cuando sintió que no podía seguir llorando. Retiró la cabeza del hombro de Zuko y lo miró a los ojos. De nuevo estaban cara a cara y ambos sintieron el aliento del otro. Ella miró sus labios instintivamente y mordió los suyos en señal de duda. "Si no quieres, está bien" Le dijo él. Ella cerró sus ojos y rozó suavemente sus labios con los de él para luego apartarlos. Clavó sus ojos en los de él, color miel, profundos. Se acercó a él y lo besó con toda la pasión que tenía, y él, le devolvió de la misma manera. Las lágrimas corrían suavemente por las mejillas de Katara y pronto emanaron también de las de Zuko. Se abrazaban fuertemente, deseando no apartarse del otro nunca más. Ella entrelazó sus delgados dedos con el cabello negro azabache del ex príncipe y el la atrajo hacia si con toda su fuerza. Ambos lloraban mientras ninguno de los dos pensaba en quedarse ahí, abrazados. Se besaron con pasión, con cariño, con amor infinito, con angustia y con tristeza, aunque ambos disfrutaron de aquel beso explosivo hasta su último instante.

Katara entró a su habitación y mientras escribía a Sokka lo ocurrido, Nagadir tocó a la puerta con un mensaje del señor del Fuego.

"_Katara:  
Lamento no haber podido decírtelo frente a frente pero me apena tener que estar en esta situación y tenerte a ti por consecuencia, implicada en ella. De veras lo lamento, pero quiero que sepas de que se trata, para que me comprendas y por favor, que me esperes hasta que esto se solucione.  
Hace un par de semanas hubo una fiesta en el palacio, celebrando el cumpleaños de la madre de Mai. Trajeron vinos finos y fuertes del reino tierra y todos bebimos demasiado. Casi nadie recuerda nada de aquella noche fatal, excepto pequeños recuerdos el aire que nos explican lo que hicimos cada uno.  
Desperté en una cama hecha jirones, con el sol entrando por la ventana. Me dolía la cabeza y no comprendía cómo había acabado en aquella habitación que no conocía.  
A base de lo poco que recuerdo y lo poco que recuerda también ella, Mai y yo dormimos juntos… y no sabemos si ella va a tener un hijo mío.  
Ahora te he explicado lo que sucede… y lamento mi comportamiento durante los últimos días, pero he tenido tanta presión sobre mí que no he podido comportarme adecuadamente, de verdad lo siento.  
Ahora ya lo sabes, iré a verte pronto mi amor  
Te amo, _

_Zuko." _


	8. Capítulo 8 Un Anillo y un tatuaje

_Katara se cepillaba el cabello, mirándose al espejo. Llevaba anudado al cuello, un collar de compromiso, pero la piedra era de color rojo, y llevaba el emblema de la nación del fuego. Terminó de cepillárselo, y lo echó hacia atrás de sus hombros. Miró sus ojos color azul, sus hombros morenos y su sonrisa.  
La luz se colaba entre las cortinas del dormitorio. Estaba casi a obscuras, exceptuando por la vela que Katara había encendido en su tocador. Sopló a la llama de la vela, y salió del dormitorio. Afuera, había un pasillo, al parecer con varios dormitorios más. Frente al pasillo, se mostraba un típico jardín oriental. Con un lago, un puente. Y mirando hacia el horizonte, había un hombre parado, dándole la espalda a Katara. "Zuko" Pensó ella. Siguió caminando por el pasillo hacia la escalera que había al fondo de éste cuando apareció otra figura en su plano. Iba encapuchada y era alta y erguida. Al parecer, llevaba algo entre brazos. Katara puso atención en el momento en el que las dos figuras se juntaron. Zuko volteó la mirada hacia la figura misteriosa y ésta le entregó un bebé en brazos. Cabello negro y ojos color miel. Zuko sonrió. Katara se tensó. Conversaban. Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa. Y Katara vio el rostro de la figura encapuchada. Mai. Entonces comprendió todo… _

Y despertó. Sentía temblar de pies a cabeza, pero no temblaba. Todo era algo mental. Corrección, sí temblaba.  
Desde que había recibido la carta de Zuko explicándole la situación, Katara se había revolcado de nervios. Se mordía las uñas y tomaba té tranquilizante a todas horas. Salía a caminar y volvía a altas horas de la noche al hotel, porque no podía dormir. Y cuando dormía, su mente le mostraba imágenes perturbadoras. Casi no podía comer, porque su estómago devolvía la comida.  
Se sentó en la cama y cerró los ojos. Mai, sosteniendo entre brazos al hijo de Zuko. A SU hijo con Zuko. Sintió un escalofrío espantoso. Se sostuvo a si misma durante ese breve momento. Abrió los ojos. Aun estaba ahí la imagen de Mai frente a sus ojos. Suspiró. "Ojalá ese hijo pudiera ser mío y de Zuko" se imaginó a sí misma, sosteniendo entre brazos a un niño de ojos color miel, cabello negro. O tal vez, con ojos azules como los de ella. O tal vez seria niña. Sonrió. Jamás habia dedicado un solo segundo de su vida a pensar en sus hijos, hasta ese momento.

Mientras Katara tomaba el primer sorbo de su primer té del día, Nagadir, una empleada del hotel que se habia convertido casi en su sirvienta personal, le entregó un rollo de papel, con una cinta roja. 'Del señor del fuego, Lady Katara'

Katara abrió el rollo de papel.

"_Amor mío:_

_Perdona que no te haya escrito antes, pero me encuentro agobiado. Mi tio me llena de asuntos de estado, y esto y aquello y lo otro. No me deja en paz un solo instante, y mí tiempo libre lo acapara Mai totalmente. Se que te molesta, no soy tonto, pero paso mucho tiempo con ella porque esto le ha afectado más que a mi. La abrazo y camina de mi brazo por todo el palacio, solamente. Intento ser comprensivo con ella, pero su actitud verdaderamente me está desesperando. Ha comenzado a planear 'nuestra boda' cuando nada es seguro, pero tengo miedo a aclararle los asuntos y que se ponga peor. Espero poder ir a verte la semana que viene, encontraré alguna excusa para que mi tio y Mai me dejen en paz. Te extraño como no tienes idea. Un gran beso, como aquel que nos dimos el ultimo dia que te vi. _

_Te amo, mi unico y verdadero amor, Zuko_"

¡Demonios! Katara se habia olvidado totalmente de la dichosa boda. Y si... No. Al parecer, Zuko y Mai habian terminado. Y Mai... Pudo haber inventado todo para volver con el. Para asegurarse su compromiso. Para asegurarse que se casaran cuando el, habia puesto sus ojos en alguien mas. No. "_Debo dejar de pensar mal de la gente_" Se dijo a si misma.

Katara le escribió a Sokka. Hacia mas de una semana sin que supiera nada de el y eso empezaba a preocuparle. "Sokka sabe cuidarse solo" Pensó. Eso la tranquilizaba. Terminó la carta y decidió ir a dejarla ella misma al correo. "Ya no se puede confiar en la gente estos dias" Se dijo. Guardó su carta en su bolsa y salió a caminar. Entregó la carta y caminó todo el día por la playa, intentando mantener sus pensamientos lejos de Zuko, de Mai y de todo lo que habia sucedido en el ultimo mes. Recordó aquellos días en los que huían de los soldados de la nación del fuego, cuando odiaba a la nación del fuego. Cuando odiaba a Zuko. Cuando pasaron aquellos dias en la isla Ember. Pasó enfrente de la antigua casa del señor del fuego Ozai. Sonrió al recordar a Zuko entrenando sin camisa. Siguió su camino, hasta donde la playa se transformaba en selva. Dió la media vuelta y volvió, estaba atardeciendo y pronto estaría obscuro.

Al llegar al hotel, vió estacionada frente a las puertas, la carroza del señor del fuego. Sonrió y quiso correr hacia ella, pero se controló y caminó. Entró al vestibulo y subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto. Entró en el y poco después Nagadir tocó la puerta.

-Lady Katara, el señor del fuego ha venido a visitarla. Le espera en su carroza, afuera del hotel- le dijo.

- Gracias Nagadir - esta hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

Al bajar, Zuko le esperaba afuera de la carroza. Le ayudó a subir y dentro de la carroza la abrazó y le dió un cálido beso.

No podría esperar un solo día más para verte – Le dijo entre besos. Katara se los devolvió y finalmente se abrazaron. Ella exhaló un suspiro de alivio.

¿Cómo estás? – Le pregunto Katara después de su saludo efusivo

Pues… bien. Todo lo bien que puedo estar – Le contestó – Mi tío me ha distraído con mis deberes pero aunque me mantiene ocupado, no hay manera de que deje de pensar

Si entiendo. ¿Tu tío sabe? – Katara estaba impresionada. No creía que Zuko le hubiera contado

No. Pero le dije que no sabía si quería casarme con Mai y que tenía muchas dudas y que la emoción de ella no me dejaba pensar, en fin, le inventé toda una historia y creo que se la creyó – Zuko pasó un brazo por los hombros de Katara y ésta recargó su cabeza en él.

Mmm ¿A dónde vamos? – Preguntó Katara. No quería saber más acerca de la situación en el palacio real.

A cenar a un lugar muy especial – Le dijo él, usando aquel tono misterioso que anteriormente tanto molestaba a Katara. "_Odio tu voz Zuko, sobre todo cuando la usas con ese tono tan encantador"_ Pensó ella "_Como te amo…"_

La carroza se detuvo frente a una casa a obscuras. Una casa que Katara reconocía muy bien, aunque estuviera totalmente a obscuras. Zuko tomó la mano de Katara y ambos caminaron por el pasillo de entrada. "Cierra los ojos" Le susurró al oído. Katara los cerró y Zuko siguió guiándola. Subieron escaleras, vuelta a la derecha hasta que la detuvo. "Espera aquí" Le dijo. Katara entreabrió los ojos, pero no podía ver nada, todo estaba muy obscuro. Escucho movimiento. Zuko estaba prendiendo las muchas velas que había en la habitación. "Ábrelos" Le dijo finalmente.

Katara miró a su alrededor, había una mesa pequeña, como de centro, con comida, y vino. Toda la habitación estaba llena de velas. Frente a la mesa había una ventana abierta, con vista al mar y detrás de ella una cama. Al parecer era el único dormitorio con vista al mar.  
Ambos sonrieron y Katara se sentó frente a Zuko, pero éste se movió junto a ella. Tomaron vino y comieron pescado y otros manjares que Zuko había llevado a la mesa. Rieron recordando los tiempos de antes. Katara se burló de la colita de caballo que llevaba Zuko anteriormente y Zuko se río de sí mismo. Por un rato, ambos jóvenes se olvidaron de la situación actual en la que se encontraban. Al terminar, rellenaron sus copas de vino una vez más y Zuko alzó su copa

Porque te amo – Y bebió su contenido de un solo trago. Katara sonrió.

Porque yo también te amo – y bebió el contenido de la suya.

Zuko se acercó a ella y le dio un pequeño beso, suave, como el movimiento de las alas de una mariposa. Katara se acercó a él un poco más y le dio un beso más largo. Se separó y ambos volvieron a juntarse para unirse en un estrecho abrazo y en un beso más apasionado. Katara bajó su mano y buscó el linde de la camisa de Zuko y se la sacó de un solo jalón. No traía ninguna cadena de plata. Y él quitó la de ella de igual forma. Se recostaron entre los almohadones del suelo. Zuko besó el cuello de Katara, sus hombros, mientras ella tocaba su espalda, sus brazos, su pecho. Abrió las piernas para que en medio de las suyas quedaran las de él. Zuko deslizó su mano por sus muslos hasta encontrar el borde de la falda de ella y… Katara encogió las piernas y apenada se tapó los pechos con sus manos.

Lo siento yo… No puedo – Dijo apenada. Miraba alternadamente al suelo y a Zuko, al suelo y a Zuko. Éste la imitó.

Está bien, es tu decisión amor – Contestó finalmente. Katara sonrió aún apenada y murmuró un pequeño "Gracias". – Bueno, es tarde… Quieres… ¿Quedarte? – Le preguntó. "¿Quedarme?" Pensó ella. Sí, quería quedarse con él. Quería abrazarlo. Quería despertar abrazada a él.

Si… - Murmuró. Zuko le ayudó a levantarse del suelo y le pasó su camisa. Restiró las sábanas de la cama y Katara se acostó. Zuko apagó todas y cada una de las velas de la habitación con un soplido y finalmente se acostó junto a Katara. Ésta se acercó a él y ambos se abrazaron. "Te amo'' Fué lo último que escuchó Katara antes de caer completamente dormida.

Katara despertó con Zuko aún dormido. Abrió los ojos poco a poco. Hacía una mañana nublada y lloviznaba afuera. Hacia un viento muy fuerte el cuál movía las cortinas y metía la llovizna por la ventana. Miró a Zuko dormir junto a ella. La manera en la que respiraba, sus ojos cerrados, su cicatriz del lado izquierdo de su rostro, la curvatura de sus labios pálidos, su cuello, sus hombros anchos y su pecho marcado. Miro hipnotizada como su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración. Empezó a llover más fuerte y Katara se safó del abrazo de Zuko para ir a cerrar la ventana. "Hey" escucho a sus espaldas. Zuko había despertado. "Hey" le contestó. Se inclinó sobre la cama y le dió un pequeño beso a su amado.

Desayunaron algo de fruta que había quedado de la noche anterior y cuando la lluvia paró, salieron a caminar un rato a la playa. Zuko dejó de caminar de repente y sacó de su bolsillo algo. Katara lo miró extrañada y Zuko levantó la mirada y le sonrió. "Cierra los ojos" le dijo. Katara obedeció. "_Vaya si que Zuko tiene un trauma con el asunto de cerrar los ojos" _Pensó.

Tomó su mano y depositó en ella un objeto pequeño. Katara frunció el ceño al examinarlo con los dedos. "Ábre los ojos Katara". Sí, tal como lo había pensado. Un anillo. De plata al parecer, con dos piedras. Una blanca y otra azul obscuro. Lo acercó para poderlo examinar más de cerca.

Es oro blanco. Y un diamante y un zafiro – Le dijo Zuko. Katara abrió los ojos como platos

¡Zuko! ¡Esto debió costarte una fortuna! – Contestó. Parecía confundida.

Bueno… no es una baratija jaja, si quieres que te sea sincero… sí – Katara lo miró como fastidiada– Esta bien Katara, lo compré especialmente para ti. Joyería del reino Tierra, el mejor oro y piedras preciosas del mundo – Katara seguía consternada. Zuko lo tomó y lo colocó en el dedo anular de su mano derecha. Ella sonrió. Aunque aún parecía estar procesando lo que pasaba. – Con él, quería decirte, que eres… lo más importante para mí, lo que más amo en este mundo. Quería que lo tuvieras, como una muestra, de mi amor por ti… - Subió la mirada – Y con él pedirte que no dejes de amarme nunca, pase lo que pase, estés en donde estés… hasta que la muerte nos separe – Katara parecía más consternada que nunca.

Lo prometo Zuko

"¡Au!" Escuchó. "¡Aaaaaaau!" Le siguió al primer quejido. "¡_Zuko es un quejoso… peor que Sokka. Ni que doliera tanto..."  
_ Zuko salió de la tienda contigua con la mano derecha sobre su hombro izquierdo.

Katara de la tribu agua del Sur, ¡no puedo creer que haya hecho esto! – Le dijo. Katara río ante su cara de berrinche.

Zuko cariño mío, eres la persona más quejosa que conozco – Tomó el rostro de Zuko entre sus manos y lo besó. Zuko gruñó

No puedo creerlo… el señor del fuego tatuado. ¡Si mi tío lo ve me golpeará! – Katara volvió a besarlo y Zuko volvió a gruñir aunque ahora un poco más agradado– Mmm solo por ti amor

He hecho que el señor del fuego se tatúe. Soy la mujer más poderosa del mundo jaja – rió. Zuko arqueó las cejas – Ok no. Déjame ver el tuyo.

Zuko descubrió su hombro izquierdo donde se leía la marca

が二人を分かつまで

Katara también descubrió su hombro izquierdo, donde la misma marca podía leerse.  
"Hasta que la muerte nos separe…"

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews del capítulo anterior, me motivan a seguir escribiendo. Veo que muchos de ustedes esperan que la historia se ponga menos triste y pueden confiar en que así será.  
Estoy pensando en el curso de la historia, introducir de nuevo a Aang y tal vez a Jet, ¿Qué les parece? Sus opiniones significan mucho para mi  
Espero sus reviews muy ansiosamente y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, tal vez un poco cursi pero bueno realmente estaba inspirada para escribir cursilerías y realmente, ya se lo merecían.


	9. Capítulo 9 Decisiones Difíciles

**Regreso**

Aquella mañana fría, Katara salió como hacía ahora todos los días, a dar una vuelta por la playa y a pensar. Miraba constantemente su mano derecha, contemplando el brillo del diamante y del zafiro que ahora adornaban su mano. Zuko le había escrito hace un par de días, contándole que no había nada nuevo en el palacio, Iroh no dejaba de atosigarlo con trabajo y más trabajo y pagos y más pagos. "_Tantos pagos que comienzo a pensar que la corona se quedará en la calle…"_ Como había dicho él. No mencionaba a Mai, excepto que al parecer, Zuko intentaba evadirla todo el día.

Cerró la puerta de su cuarto y se tiró en la cama. Gruñó. Extrañaba a Zuko, más cuando se acostaba y pensaba dormir. La sensación de haber dormido abrazada a él y de haber despertado a su lado en la mañana, era única. Una sensación de paz… única.

Alguien tocó la puerta. Katara puso los ojos en blanco. Aunque en esos días, su estrés se había reducido casi totalmente, le seguía molestando que en ese hotel no sabían respetar la tranquilidad de los huéspedes. Abrió la puerta

¿Qué pasa Nagadir? – Le preguntó

Buenos días lady Katara. Su hermano Sokka le está esperando en la entrada – Le dijo.

Amn… tráelo arriba, estoy cansada – le indicó. Nagadir agachó la cabeza y desapareció de la vista de Katara.

Katara puso los ojos en blanco de nuevo. "_El único momento del día en el que quiero dormir, y mágicamente Sokka se aparece. Si que tiene el don de la oportunidad"_ Pensó.

- Entonces hermanita querida, ¿Aquí vives? – Le preguntó, mirando la estancia.

- Pues sí – Le contestó. Es bastante obvio

- Y… ¿Lo estás pagando tú o corre por la cuenta del señor?

- Todo corre a su cuenta, yo no estoy pagando nada – Sokka gruñó, al parecer no muy contento.

- Bueno, y ¿Qué hay de ustedes dos? – Katara abrió los ojos. Ésa era precisamente la clase de pregunta que quería evadir.

- Hay varios conflictos. Digamos… pasaron cosas

- ¿Qué cosas? ¿Qué pasará con ustedes? –"_Este individuo hace demasiadas preguntas…" _Pensó

- ¡No lo sé Sokka! – Sokka arqueó la ceja, muy típico de sí. Katara suspiró – Él… está con Mai. Ocurrió un incidente… borrachera, vino… pasaron una noche juntos y… posiblemente esté embarazada…- Sokka abrió la boca y arqueó ambas cejas inquisitivamente y lo miró.

- Osea, posiblemente embarazó a su ex novia… ¿Y sigues con él? – Parecía que escupía las palabras. Estaba poniéndose rojo.

- ¡No sigo con él! Estoy… esperando a ver qué sucede…

- Maldita sea Katara, va a ser padre y estás con él – De verdad estaba escupiendo las palabras

- ¡No lo sabemos! – Katara le gritó. Su tono de voz despectivo estaba haciéndola sentir exasperada. Hubo una pausa – Mira Sokka no soy así. Si resulta que Mai está embarazada yo salgo de escena totalmente, por respeto a ella y al… bebé. Pero ¿Si no? ¿Voy a perder a quién creo que es el amor de mi vida?

- ¡Cómo puedes decir que es el amor de tu vida cuando te mintió! ¡Y ni siquiera sabes si te está mintiendo o no! Los rumores de que el señor del Fuego se casa corren por todo el mundo ¿Sabes? – Katara se calló. Sabía que había rumores pero jamás había pensado que se propagaran realmente.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó con un tono de voz muy bajo que casi parecía un susurro. _"Entonces… ¿Será verdad?"_ Sokka interrumpió sus pensamientos

- Vine porque en la isla cola de ballena los rumores acerca de la boda del señor del fuego con lady Mai cada día hicieron más fuertes. El vestido, el anillo… el reino entero no habla de otra cosa y pensé que algo estaba mal así que decidí venir y entonces… - Katara miró su mano derecha - ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó.

- Un anillo Sokka, así les llamaban en el pueblo donde nacimos – Bufó. Sokka tomó su mano y miró ese anillo con los ojos abiertos como platos – Oro blanco con un diamante y un zafiro

- ¡Wow! Eso debió costarle mucho…

- Es un rey Sokka. Y un rey con una fortuna que tal vez supera la de Kuei – Contestó Katara. Sokka seguía mirando el anillo.

- Bueno nosotros somos disque príncipes… y ese anillo que traes seguramente es mayor a nuestra disque fortuna… - Le contestó. Katara arqueó la ceja "_¿Príncipes?"_ – Sí… príncipes. Era una de las cláusulas del tratado que según me acompañaste a hacer Katara – Ella seguía confundida – No somos de la nobleza, pero somos "Héroes de la guerra" o algo así dijeron. El polo sur es nuestra responsabilidad ahora ya que somos sus… príncipes – Katara abrió la boca. Seguía sin entender lo que le decía su hermano. Era Sokka después de todo. Seguro lo soñó.

Después de la última carta de Zuko, habían pasado 6 días y sus noches. Katara no sabía que pensar de su situación. Zuko no le había escrito, Sokka le había dicho que los preparativos de la boda del señor del fuego con lady Mai eran del conocimiento del mundo entero lo cual la hacía pensar que Zuko quería conservarla únicamente como una amante y miraba su mano derecha con aquel anillo que costaba más que su fortuna propia. Su fortuna propia. Según Sokka, ahora eran príncipes del polo sur.  
También le había contado que la re construcción del polo sur estaba en su apogeo. Las cartas de Gran Gran decían que los maestros agua ya habían acabado con las murallas y que seguían haciendo nuevas casas de hielo y haciendo canales y cosas iguales a las del polo norte, para que las tribus hermanas fueran semejantes. Lo que más emocionaba a Sokka, es que en la parte más alta se estaba erigiendo un palacio para los nuevos príncipes de la tribu agua del Sur. Al parecer, Sokka se tomaba aquello muy enserio. Katara no, aunque a veces soñaba despierta. "Princesa Katara…" Pensaba. Su unión con Zuko sería mucho más fructífera. Una princesa, casándose con el señor del fuego. Sus naciones se unirían y Sokka podía quedarse gobernando la tribu… Stop. Sokka gobernando cualquier cosa. Lo pensaba y sonaba absurdo.

Ocho días y sus noches. Katara sólo recibió una nota, ni siquiera una carta de Zuko. Decía que Mai seguía sin sangrar y que comía como una cerda. Que estaba preocupado y que al parecer Iroh había comenzado a notar que algo extraño pasaba entre él y su prometida, además de que Zuko no mostraba tener ninguna emoción en casarse con ella y que no contestara la nota, que Mai andaba realmente neurótica con sus escapadas y como siempre, revisaba la correspondencia. "_Que pesadilla de mujer…"_ Pensó.

A todo esto, Sokka solo la miraba reprochándola por seguir esperando. Durante las noches, Sokka dormía en otra habitación y Katara aprovechaba para estar sola, tomar té como degenerada mental y llorar. Comenzaba a pensar que esperar a Zuko tal vez no era la mejor manera de hacer las cosas… ¿Qué cosas? Más bien ¿Qué es lo que esperaba¿ ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil con Zuko? Gruñía. A veces, se acordaba de Aang y lo dulce que era. Aang jamás le había mentido. Aang jamás le mentiría. "_Aang jamás hubiera embarazado a otra" _Pensaba. Y luego se reía de lo irónico de su pensamiento. "_Por supuesto que Aang no embarazaría a nadie. Ese muchacho no tiene hormonas ni sed de pasión como cualquier otro…"_ Claro que no. Aang no la hubiera embarazado ni a ella ni a nadie. Aang, como ella lo decía, al parecer carecía de feromonas. Jamás habían pasado un poco más allá de besos dulces, y pocas veces realmente la besaba. La quería, eso sí. Pero como novio era muy torpe. Iba ya a cumplir los catorce años, Katara los dieciséis. Y Zuko estaba cerca de los dieciocho. Y Zuko no era torpe con esas cosas. Sabía lo que hacía y tan bien lo sabía, que posiblemente había embarazado a Mai.

Katara esperaba realmente que Zuko escribiera. Pero pasaron otros ocho días y ocho noches, y no pasó nada. Ni una miserable nota como la anterior. Sokka estaba preocupado.

En realidad, a Sokka nunca le había gustado Zuko como persona y menos, como prospecto de cuñado. Era un tipo agradable y con una parte muy noble, pero al mismo tiempo, tenía una parte que a Sokka no le gustaba ni un poquito y sus actos, no hacían que le gustara más.

Había pasado casi 2 lunas en la isla cola de ballena esperando a que su hermana lo alcanzara y pudiesen regresaran a aquel reino que se les había entregado. Pero Katara no daba muestras de querer regresar a ningún lado. Y los rumores del casamiento de Zuko con Mai, habían hecho que realmente se preocupara por su hermana.

Sokka pensaba, que Zuko podría ser un jugador y realmente no pensaba dejar a Mai. Que podía estarle mintiendo a Katara, mentira tras mentira, tan solo para tener a las dos. Y ese anillo. Era hermoso, y Sokka no podía negarlo. Desearía el mismo poder regalarle algo tan hermoso y tan costoso a Sukki, a la que iba a pedirle matrimonio regresando al polo sur. Ese era el problema. Sukki, vivía con él y ambos sabían que la fecha de boda se acercaría pronto. Pero su hermana y Zuko ¿Qué garantía tenía de ello? Katara vivía en secreto totalmente. Su historia, era un secreto totalmente. Zuko se escapaba del palacio real, para ir a visitarla a la Isla Ember, lo cual hacia parecer que sus intenciones realmente no eran reconocer a Katara como su novia. Ni siquiera la había invitado al palacio. Pagaba su estancia en un lugar cerca de él, pero lejos del palacio. Y durante días no le escribía, y si lo hacía, ella no podía contestarle porque su prometida revisaba su correspondencia.

Todo aquello no estaba haciéndole ningún bien a Katara. "_Ella piensa que no veo lo que pasa y que no la escucho llorar en las noches. Que en las mañanas no veo sus ojos hinchados y sus ojeras, porque no ha dormido. Pero lo veo. Lo veo, y me preocupa"_ Pensaba. Tenía que tomar una decisión pronto. Era su hermano mayor, y como su padre le había hecho prometer antes de irse a la guerra, cuidaría de ella. Sacó un rollo de papel y comenzó a escribir "_Querido Aang…" _Terminó la carta y comenzó otra _"Papá: Necesito tu ayuda…"_

- Katara tenemos que hablar – Le dijo Sokka con un suspiro. No se sentía feliz de lo que iba a hacer, pero sabía que así tenía que ser. Katara tenía la mirada perdida en la nada, dándole vueltas a que Zuko no le hubiera escrito todavía.

- ¿Qué te ocurre Sokka? – preguntó aún sin mirarlo.

- Nos vamos – Le dijo. "_Creo que como siempre, comencé con el pie izquierdo…"_ Pensó

- ¿Qué?... ¿A dónde? – Lo miró a los ojos. Parecía confundida y cansada

- A casa Katara – Le contestó él.

- Tú vete. Yo no me iré a ningún lado – Empezaba a molestarse. Bajó la mirada de nuevo

- No. Vas a venir conmigo. Le he escrito a papá, y está rumbo a la isla cola de ballena. Nos esperará allá. Es su voluntad, y la mía, que dejes esto de una vez Katara – Ella lo miró fijamente. Claramente estaba enojada ahora.

- ¿Le escribiste a papá? ¡Cómo te atreves! – le espetó. Pausa. – No iré a ningún lado Sokka, no me iré mientras el amor de mi vida…

- Katara, ¡El amor de tu vida va a casarse con otra! – La interrumpió - ¡Todo el mundo lo sabe! ¡Papá lo sabía estando muy lejos! Y además, ella va a tener un hijo de Zuko. Eso no lo sabe todo el mundo, pero debería bastarte con saberlo tú para dejarlo de una vez por todas- le gritó

- ¡No vas a decirme que hacer! ¿Entiendes? No a mi Sokka. Podrá haber crecido tu ego por ahora ser príncipe – escupió la palabra príncipe – o lo que sea que eres. Pero no puedes decirme que hacer, ¡Nunca! – Sokka se tranquilizó.

- Yo no puedo. Pero si no llegamos a esa isla en una semana… - Katara abrió la boca preparada para gritar - Papá va a venir por ti. Sabe cómo eres de obstinada – Katara cerró la boca. El labio inferior comenzó a temblarle y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. – Katara es lo más…

Katara se sentó. Entendía que no tenía ningún caso seguir peleando con Sokka. Podía atrasarlo, pero tarde o temprano tendría que irse. Por las buenas, o por las malas. Sokka flaqueó por un momento su decisión, pero después de un instante volvió a su convicción anterior. "Nos vamos en dos días. Puedes verlo una vez más, para despedirte de él" Le dijo. Cerró la puerta.

"_Zuko es urgente que vengas, mañana. Han pasado muchas cosas, ya no puedo verte más. Necesito… necesito despedirme de ti. Te amo" _

Si que estoy inspirada haha pude escribir un capítulo en un solo día… eso no es común.  
Estoy pensando en cambiarle el nombre a la historia ya que hay ochocientos mil fics que se llaman "My endless love" Así que pienso cambiarle el nombre por "My immortal" Que es una canción de Evanescence que le queda más ¿Qué les parece? Espero sus reviews de verdad estoy muy emocionada con escribir, de nuevo.


	10. Capítulo 10 Antes Del Atardecer

**Antes del atardecer**

"_¿Despedirnos? ¿Por qué?"_ Pensó Zuko cuando terminó de leer la carta de Katara. Había sido muy peligroso que le hubiera escrito, tomando en cuenta que Mai registraba toda su correspondencia. Pero esa carta parecía haber sobrevivido al registro de su prometida. Se humedeció los labios como gesto de nerviosismo. "_Algo grave debió haber sucedido. No puede verme más…" _Pensó. Al parecer, sus continuos errores con Katara y Mai estaban dando frutos. Tragó saliva. Algo grave estaba pasando, y él no sabía qué era.

Sintió una mano en su hombro y volteó para encontrarse con Mai. Escondió la carta de Katara detrás de su espalda. Mai se puso de puntitas para besarlo. "_Mi amor…" _Le dijo. Le tomó la cara y sonrió. Zuko se sentía profundamente incómodo. Quería a Mai… pero también quería a Katara. Pero su amor por Katara era como un espectro. Invisible, excepto para aquellos que supieran mirar. Y estaba comprometido. Intentó sonreírle a Mai. Lo logró. Al parecer se estaba volviendo un actor mucho mejor que los de la isla Ember.

"_Tengo asuntos que atender. Lo siento"_ La besó en la frente y salió de la estancia. Se dirigió a sus habitaciones y se cambió de ropa, a lo más casual que tenía, para que su presencia fuera intranscendente. Y así fue. Le pidió a su asistente, Kay que le consiguiera urgentemente un barco no-oficial para viajar a la isla Ember y que le llevaran a Katara un mensaje "_Te veré cuando el sol comience a bajar, afuera de la casa de mi padre. Te amo_" "_Lo mejor de Kay, es que jamás hace preguntas como el resto…"_ Se dijo. Aunque Kay, sabía bien cuál era la razón de cabello castaño que llevaba a su señor a la Isla, solo se limitaba a callárselo.

Katara llevaba casi un día llorando. Había llorado en la mañana, cuando salió a caminar, cuando comió con Sokka, al cual no hace falta decir que no le dirigía el habla. Lloró después de comer, cuando tomó su té tranquilizante como cada tarde, mientras leía, mientras cenaba y cuando se fue a dormir. Lloraba y lloraba y no dejaba de llorar. Sus ojos, de por si en un estado de hinchazón y enrojecimiento continuo desde hacía un tiempo, habían aumentado de tamaño y de color.

Cuando le llegó el mensaje de Zuko, fue a medio día. Estuvo a punto de gritarle a Nagadir una serie de improperios cuando tocó su puerta, pero al ver que llevaba un mensaje con un listón rojo, entendió que Zuko había contestado. Leyó el mensaje, completamente impasible y comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Sollozó por unos cinco minutos hasta que entendió que faltaban un par de horas para eso. Se lavó la cara y se cepilló el cabello. Se puso un vestido blanco, ligero y el collar de su madre. Miró el anillo en su mano derecha y reprimió un par de lágrimas.

La tarde comenzaba a caer ya en la isla Ember y Katara caminaba sin prisa alguna hacia la casa del señor del Fuego Ozai. Su cabello ondeaba con la brisa, que hacía bastante fuerte aquella tarde. Intentaba a toda costa no llorar. Llegó. No había nadie por ahí. Miró la casa por unos instantes. Él estaba ahí, detrás de ella. Podía sentirlo. Se dio la vuelta y ahí estaba Zuko, a unos diez metros de ella, caminando. Katara corrió hacia él y se arrojó a sus brazos. Zuko la recibió y le devolvió el fuerte abrazo. Olió su cabello y lo recorrió con una de sus manos. Era suave y largo. Ella se aferró a sus hombros.

Cuando el abrazo se dio por terminado, se tomaron de las manos y se miraron durante unos segundos. Tanto Katara como Zuko, intentaban recordar cada detalle del otro. Sus ojos, azules o color miel, con mirada inexpresiva o dulce. Cabello negro o castaño. Como el fleco de Zuko comenzaba a caerle sobre los ojos. Como el cabello de Katara caía sobre sus hombros morenos. Zuko acarició su rostro con una mano, queriendo recordar por siempre el tacto de su piel y Katara cerró los ojos al sentir la caricia, guardando en su memoria la piel de Zuko y la suavidad de sus caricias.

Entonces… ¿Por qué tu hermano ya no quiere que nos veamos? – le preguntó cuando habían caminado por la playa y al parecer ambos estaban tranquilos.

Pues… Sokka está loco – Dijo. Pensó que sería bueno decirle… - Y pues… escuchó en la isla cola de Ballena que tu y Mai… estaban planeando su boda y creyó que algo andaba mal conmigo así que vino y… tuve que explicarle la situación – Zuko abrió los ojos

¿Qué? ¿Le dijiste? – Preguntó. Katara se estremeció

¡Tuve que hacerlo! – Le contestó finalmente

Está bien, tranquila. – Pausa – Y… ¿Tu padre conoce también la situación? – Preguntó con curiosidad. No podía evitar parecer un poco asustado.

No lo sé. Ya no quise preguntarle a Sokka. Desde hace días no le dirijo el habla. Desayuna, come y cena conmigo pero yo lo ignoro. No tengo ganas de hablar con él – Paró y Zuko la abrazó. Ella escondió el rostro en su pecho.

Tranquila, todo va a estar bien mi amor – Intentó calmarla. _"Es ridículo que intente calmar a alguien cuando estoy más perturbado que ella…" _Pensó.

Como va a estar bien algo, si no estaré contigo. Ya no podré verte. Voy a regresar al polo sur – Susurró. Su voz apenas era más fuerte que un soplido del viento. Zuko se estremeció. Continuó jugando con su cabello

Calma, calma. Encontraremos manera de vernos. Y cuando todo esto haya terminado… iré yo mismo al polo sur al pedirle tu mano a tu padre. Ya verás, todo se arreglará – Katara no pudo sonreír al imaginar esa perspectiva. Después de todo, su padre no podría negarle esa propuesta a un rey. Gruñó con agrado.

Poco a poco el clima fue enfriándose y el sol comenzó a ponerse. Zuko y Katara estaban acostados en la arena, abrazados. Por unas horas se habían olvidado de su futura e inminente separación. El sol estaba terminando de ocultarse y Katara dormía plácidamente en los brazos de Zuko mientras él miraba el atardecer. El viento había dejado de soplar. Tan solo se escuchaba el sonido de las olas. Zuko deseaba que el tiempo se parara en ese momento, y no se reanudara nunca. En aquel lugar donde nada importaba, ni lo que sucediera en el palacio, ni sus obligaciones, ni su futura boda que no acababa de determinar si era de su agrado o no.

La luna apareció sobre ellos cuando aún el cielo no acababa de obscurecerse. Zuko la despertó con un beso. "_Amor, es hora de que nos vayamos"_ Katara gruñó y volvió a cerrar los ojos en el pecho de él. "_No quiero irme… Nunca"_ Susurró. Zuko besó su frente. Katara volvió a gruñir. Se levantaron y caminaron de la mano hasta las puertas del hotel. Ahí venía el temido momento, la despedida, el último adiós.

Se abrazaron como si jamás fueran a soltarse. Mentira. Sucedería, quisieran o no. Se besaron como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. Mentira. No lo dependían. Seguirían viviendo, aunque muertos en vida. Zuko la tomó de los hombros y la miró fijamente a los ojos

Prométeme, que no me olvidarás – Le pidió Katara

Como si pudiera hacerlo… - Le contestó él – Eres inolvidable mi vida – Katara sonrió con tristeza – Prométeme que regresarás

Lo prometo. – Se dieron un último beso y Zuko le susurró _"Ve". _Katara lo abrazó por última vez y se dio la vuelta para irse. Zuko soltó su mano. Katara entró al hotel e intentó no voltear. Desistió. Volteó y miró a Zuko, que veía como se alejaba de él. Le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa. Genuina, aunque triste. Como si fuera cualquier otra despedida, como si no fuera el temido último adiós.

[Punto de vista de Katara]

Nunca me habían gustado los barcos. Y menos ahora, que un barco me alejaba de lo que más quería en este mundo. Suspiré y miré a mi mano derecha, con la promesa material de su eterno amor.

Hacía días que no veíamos nada más que el mar, y que no veía a nadie más que conociera más que a Sokka, al que seguía sin dirigirle la palabra. Estaba enojada con todo el mundo. Intentaba no llorar. Zuko había prometido que me escribiría al polo sur, como si él fuera Kay para que Sokka no protestara que me carteara con él. Y que más tarde, cuando todo se arreglara, iría a buscarme al polo sur y le pediría a mi padre mi mano en matrimonio. ¿Acaso no era eso lo que quería? Seguro que funcionaría. Confiaba en Zuko.

Divisamos tierra. La isla cola de ballena era igual a como la recordaba yo, hace un par de años atrás. Suspiré al pensar en lo que me esperaba. Mi padre. Escuché pasos a mis espaldas

Sé que sigues sin hablarme pero bueno – Empezó Sokka – Pero ese no es el punto. Te tengo una… agradable sorpresa – Gruñí. Realmente este idiota no entendía que jamás volvería a hablarle…

Una sombra enorme interrumpió mis pensamientos. Levanté la vista. Appa volaba por encima de nosotros hacia el muelle. Appa. Y Aang. Esto no puede ser bueno.

Aaay que cursi jaja pero bueno me pasó algo bueno ayer en la noche por lo que estoy muy inspirada para escribir cursilerías, aunque es un capítulo triste, no quise darle ese tinte del todo.  
Así que Katara se dirige de nuevo al polo sur con Sokka y Aang y Zuko tendrá que enfrentar su futura boda con Mai (Rayos… :S) Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, espero sus reviews muy ansiosamente

K.S


	11. Capítulo 11 Los Reyes No Lloran

**Los reyes no lloran**

[Punto de vista de Katara]

"_Recordaré por siempre"_ Pensé. ¡Cómo olvidar aquello! Es cierto, que tengo alguna mala fama de tener corazón de viajero. Liviano, sin ataduras. Pero no era así. Me ato a las cosas muy fácilmente, y siempre es difícil tener que decir adiós.

Tengo un corazón soñador. Puedo parecer una persona simple, pero por dentro, tengo los mismos sueños que cualquier otra mujer. Casarme, tener hijos. Usar un vestido blanco enorme, marchar al altar del brazo de mi padre, donde mi amado y futuro esposo estará esperándome. Tengo un corazón lleno de sueños, lleno de esperanzas. Y pensé que había encontrado mis sueños y mis esperanzas. Pensé.

Me dolía la separación obligada de Zuko, desde luego. Sokka me quitó lo que pensé que tenía. Y me duele. Y lloro en mi soledad. Antes de dormir lloro, y despierto envuelta en la humedad de mis propias lágrimas. Aunque lo que más me duele, es que Sokka tenía razón.

Creer en Zuko me había resultado bastante difícil desde el principio. Y aún los últimos días era difícil. Sabía lo que Sokka pensaba e inevitablemente lo pensaba yo también. Habíamos dos mujeres en su vida… y no había manera de asegurarme de que era yo la primera persona en su vida cuando había otra, además de que yo vivía en el absoluto anonimato. Ni siquiera el buen Iroh sabía que Zuko iba a visitarme. Si era tan importante para él, ¿Entonces por qué me mantenía en la obscuridad? Esas dudas me habían torturado los últimos días. Y lloraba más que ahora.

No me considero una persona "Material". Digamos, soy de origen común y crecí en una aldea en la que nadie llevaba una vida ostentosa. Pero miraba mi mano derecha y me confundía. Era algo material, pero pensaba que era una prueba del amor que sentía por mí. Desde luego que debía serlo.

Y esa despedida… la hermosa manera en la que se había despedido de mí. ¿Acaso todo este amor lo había imaginado? ¿A caso, era el final de la llama que pensaba que habíamos encendido? ¿O la había encendido yo sola? Le hice prometer que nunca me olvidaría. Una parte de mí se aferraba a esa idea. Y la otra parte decía que me olvidaría de mí. Saben, el futuro es algo muy incierto. Nunca sabes donde acabarás, y a veces ni siquiera como llegarás ahí.

Y estaba Aang. Bueno, no lo había amado como a Zuko, pero si lo había querido y lo quería aún. Desde que nos recogió de la isla cola de ballena, se había comportado muy lindo conmigo. Bueno… me preguntó que porque no le hablaba a Sokka y preferí no contarle nada. Soy malvada a veces, pero sigo teniendo algo de sensibilidad. Me dijo que para cualquier cosa que necesitara, ahí estaría él. Si, lo estaría y lo sabía. ¡Pero era un niño todavía! Siendo sincera, Aang era muy lindo, pero no tenía ese toque de caballerosidad y sensualidad que tenían otros chicos. Otros chicos que habían demostrado tener algo de… hormona masculina corriendo por sus venas. Aang no era apasionado, en lo más mínimo. Pocas veces me besaba, y cuando lo hacía, lo hacía de manera muy dulce pero nada más. No digamos que algo más. No se le pasaba por la cabeza. O tal vez no sabía qué hacer. Ese es el problema de los hombres, siempre esperas que sepan que hacer para complacerte. Y muy pocas veces en realidad es así. Debería ir a un templo y vivir ahí por el resto de mi vida. ¡Bah! Ni yo misma me creí eso. Me expulsarían de cualquier templo en menos de una semana, por rebelde.

Durante el viaje de regreso al polo sur, Katara no había recibido ninguna correspondencia de Kay (Zuko). Y escuchaba los rumores de la boda del señor del fuego en cada aldea en la que paraban para comprar comida. Sokka la miraba y a veces se acercaba para hablar con ella. Katara se limitaba a pretender que no lo escuchaba. Intentaba controlar sus temblores y sus ganas de llorar o de proporcionarle un golpe a Sokka. Y lo hacía bastante bien.

Katara era una buena actriz, sí que lo era. Muchas veces podía pretender que se encontraba en buen estado cuando no lo estaba. Pero no cuando estaba realmente mal. Hasta Aang notaba que algo andaba mal con ella, y que por alguna extraña razón estaba muy enojada con Sokka. ¡Tanto que no le hablaba! Sokka y Katara vivían peleándose. Se gritaban, decían cosas que realmente no querían decir y finalmente se reconciliaban como buenos hermanos que eran. Pero seguramente esta vez Sokka realmente la zurró.

Aang. No cualquier muchacho de catorce años. El avatar. La persona más importante del mundo entero. Y tal vez el muchacho de catorce años más masoquista. Habían pasado varios meses desde que ella había terminado con él. Pero seguía soñando. Seguía esperanzado que algún día, volvería a quererle. El éxito de Aang dependía de la debilidad emocional de Katara en ese momento y lo sabía. Hubiera pasado lo que hubiera pasado, no había mejor momento que aquel.

[Punto de vista de Zuko]

"_Katara: _

_Estoy muy confundido y me siento terriblemente mal. Desde que te has ido, todo ha cambiado. He… aclarado mi mente y daría mi reino por no tener que hacer lo que he de hacer en unos pocos días, y solamente huir al polo sur y buscarte.  
Voy a casarme con Mai Estamos comprometidos desde antes del viaje a Ba Sing Se. Pero… todo cambió. Cambiaste mi mundo, campesina. Y ahora no sé cómo poder deshacer todo lo que he hecho, corregir todos los errores que he cometido.  
Lo siento, espero que puedas perdonarme  
Te amo,  
Zuko"_

Terminé de escribir la carta y me mordí el labio. La enrollé y le puse mi clásico listón rojo. Me humedecí los labios, suelo hacer eso cuando estoy nervioso. Abrí el cajón del buró junto a mi cama. Guardé ahí la carta. "_Soy un completo imbécil"_ Pensé. Y de verdad lo era.

Ese es el problema de ser un príncipe… bueno rey. Aunque haya estado desterrado durante años, me criaron para tener todo lo que quisiera. Y cuando digo todo, de verdad es todo. Quise tener todo, y ahora tendré que pagar mi error quedándome con lo que ya no quiero. Así es la vida. Preferí no enviarle la carta a Katara. Pensaría que soy un imbécil (Aunque lo soy…) y no me perdonaría y cuando… Basta Zuko. Vas a casarte. Tendrás que olvidarte de ella. Tragué saliva y sentí ganas de llorar, como cuando le pedí perdón a mi tío Iroh. Katara había estado ahí conmigo. Dejé que las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos. Era un rey ahora. Y un rey mantiene sus promesas. Y más que nada, los reyes no lloran. Sequé mis lágrimas. "_Es hora de enfrentar las consecuencias de tu estupidez"_

[Punto de vista de lady Mai]

Me miré en el espejo. Había engordado un poco desde que Zuko y yo nos comprometimos… aunque nunca había sido delgada del todo. Pero el vestido me quedaba perfecto después de que le arreglaron lo largo. Daba vueltas frente al espejo y sonreí.

Te queda muy bien Mai – Me dijo mi madre.

Claro que me queda bien mamá – Le contesté – a las mujeres felices todo se les ve bien – Mi madre me sonrió y asintió en acuerdo. Tenía que estarlo.

¡Oh felicidad! Quién lo imaginaba. Me iba a casar con el amor de mi vida en unos pocos días. Y sería reina… señora del fuego o lo que sea. Reina. Me puse el velo y la tiara sobre él. Después, usaría una corona. Sonreí y jugué con mi cabello.

Después de todo lo que había pasado los últimos meses, finalmente todo se arreglaba. Había magia en el aire, y la felicidad casi podía palparse. Voy a casarme, las invitaciones habían sido enviadas y todo estaba listo. Nada iba a arruinar mi felicidad. Nada podía hacerlo. Aunque me había dolido mentirle a Zuko. Pero había sido una mentira piadosa para que por fin pusiera una fecha a la boda y se dejara de tonterías.

Aang y Katara caminaban. Aang estaba nervioso y Katara podía sentirlo. Pero prefería hacerse la tonta.

Katara tengo que decirte algo – Dijo finalmente. "_Ups…"_ Pensó ella

Emn… ¿Qué ocurre? - Aang tragó saliva. Necesitaba todo su valor para decirle

Te extraño – _"¡Por los espíritus! ¿Qué está diciendo?"_ Pensó ella "

Umn… Yo también Aang – Le dijo. Si lo extrañaba… aunque todavía no había tomado una decisión acerca de lo que haría con ese asunto…

Y quiero que regresemos – Se estaba poniendo rojo – Contigo pasé… la mejor época de mi vida – Ahora Katara estaba poniéndose roja.

Yo… también pasé un buen tiempo contigo…

Entonces, ¿Podemos… volver? – La interrumpió. Katara calló.

Yo… - Pensó en Zuko. En los rumores que seguramente eran ciertos. No tenía razones para seguir atada a aquello que intentaba dejar atrás. Y además… quién mejor que la persona más importante del mundo para poner celoso a un rey mujeriego. Y él era lindo, confiable… Sonrió – Sí

¡Genial! – Aang sonrió. Tomó la mano de Katara para que siguieran caminando – Ah por cierto, esta mañana recibí una invitación para la boda de Zuko en un par de semanas, ¿Quisieras venir conmigo?– Aang no era tonto, era inocente pero no tonto. Sabía que a Katara le había gustado Zuko allá en Ba Sing Se, la última vez que se vieron. Miró su cara. Era obvio que no sabía que contestar – No quieres, está bien jaja. Iré yo solo – Le guiñó el ojo.

Gracias – Katara sonrió. Bueno… al menos lo intentó. Las invitaciones habían sido enviadas… ya no había marcha atrás.

Un capítulo bastante corto jeje pero bueno, no había mucho que decir. La situación es difícil haha. No soy una gran fan de Kata-Aang jeje pero bueno, de todo un poco. Me está gustando esto de poner la historia desde el punto de vista de los personajes, ¿Qué les parece? Se vienen un par de capítulos tristones pero bueno :/ jeje espero que les haya gustado.


	12. Capítulo 12 Entre La Espada Y La Pared

**Entre la espada y la pared**

[P.V.K]

_Lo vi caminar por el pasillo del palacio de hielo. Como antes. Con el cabello largo y su traje de mesero de Ba Sing Se. Joven y sonriente. "Hey" Le dije y volteó a verme. Se acercó a mí y me abrazó ceremoniosamente y me besó en la mejilla. Sin apartarse de mí, fue recorriendo sus labios en pequeños besos hacia los míos. Sabía lo que iba a hacer. De pronto sentí ganas de llorar, pero no me moví un solo centímetro. Y entonces sus labios aprisionaron los míos. Dulces, suaves, gruesos, como siempre. Como ayer, como antes. Como debía ser… "Contigo estoy"_

Desperté poco a poco. No estaba exaltada. Sólo triste y un poco confundida. Me tallé los ojos y suspiré. _"Contigo estoy, contigo estoy…"_ Una y otra vez mi cabeza repetía la frase. ¿Qué querría decir? Seguramente nada. Me levanté, me lavé la cara y me decidí a no pensar en ello.

[P.V.Z]

_Nos encontrábamos recostados entre las palmeras de la isla, cerca de casa de mi padre. Jugábamos damas. Aang estaba con nosotros. Era… como en los viejos tiempos. Reíamos, bromeábamos. Pero también era como había sido los últimos meses. Katara me miraba y me sonreía. Yo le devolvía la sonrisa. Aang se fue. Nos quedábamos solos, al fin. Y como siempre, venía el momento en el que ambos guardábamos silencio. Me acerqué a ella, y ella no se movió. Me acerqué más… y siguió sin moverse. Sólo nos separaba un respiro. Tomé valor y suprimí la distancia finalmente. Amoldé mis labios con los suyos. Pero ella no se movió. Sentí su mano en mi pecho y me empujó furiosamente. Me aparté de ella confundido escuchando como me gritaba. No entendí casi nada de lo que me decía excepto el final "Estoy tan confundida con el asunto de Aang y el otro ¡y tú vienes siempre a hacerme las cosas más difíciles!..." _

Desperté. Había dormido toda la noche… y toda la noche había soñado con ella, en su mayoría, cosas sin sentido. Así habían sido mis sueños siempre.  
Me levanté y me senté en mi escritorio. Entinté una pluma y comencé a escribir:

"_Katara: Para este momento, ya debió haberte llegado la invitación a mi boda. Pensarás que te he engañado todo este tiempo y… parte de lo que piensas es verdad. En realidad, estoy comprometido desde antes el viaje a Ba Sing Se. Lo sé, soy un idiota. Pero estoy pagando ahora por todas las estupideces que he hecho. Me casaré con alguien a quién ya no quiero, que lleva en el vientre un hijo mío. Estoy enamorado de ti, de ti solamente. Eres tú la única. Eres tu aquella con la que debería casarme… No sé si vendrás…"_

Paré. Llevaba días llamándome imbécil y esta vez no fue la excepción. Doblé la carta sin terminar y la guardé en el cajón. Debía dejar de escribir cartas que no enviaba y jamás enviaría. A una persona que no vendría, y que no querría saber nada más de mí. Suspiré y empecé a vestirme para el desayuno. La quería, y la querría por siempre.

[P.V.K]

Tomé un trago de agua. Intentaba a toda costa no pensar en Zuko. En su boda. En Mai. En mis sueños, "_Contigo estoy, contigo estoy"_ y entre más intentaba no pensar, más pensaba. Y más culpable me sentí.

Aang me preguntó que si estaba bien. Retiré la mirada de la nada y la apoyé en el. "_Uuh si, claro"_ No soné muy convincente. Hasta el momento no me había fijado en que no traía camisa. Ese chico sí que estaba loco, ¡Estamos en el polo sur! Caray… me fijé en lo delgado que estaba. Sacudí mi cabeza intentando sacar esos pensamientos de mi mente. No pensaría en Zuko sin camisa, no pensaría en Zuko sin camisa. Culpabilidad. Diablos. Aang terminó su desayuno, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue. Contuve la respiración por un momento y la dejé salir en un suspiro. No. No. No iba a pensar en eso. Culpabilidad.

[P.V.Z]

Mi tío comía sin parar. Mai tomaba té sin parar. Y yo no podía ni tocar la comida. Los escuchaba comer, pero no los miraba.

¿Estás bien amor? – Me preguntó Mai. Escuché su voz como si estuviera muy lejos.

Emn… sí – contesté. Mai miró mi plato y mi tío dejó de comer.

Entonces ¿Por qué no comes? ¿Te duele el estómago? ¿La cabeza? ¿Algo? – mi tío parecía compartir la preocupación de Mai. Caray, ¿Tan mal me veía?

Estoy bien tío – Mai continuaba mirándome – de verdad. Solo que no tengo hambre. Mai me sonrió y tomó mi mano. Miré el anillo en su mano izquierda. Oro y un rubí. Maldita la hora en la que se lo di.

Mai terminó de comer. Al parecer, tendría un día pesado arreglando nuestra boda. Tan sólo quería irme de ahí. "_Tengo que ir supervisar los vestidos de las damas…"_ Dijo. Asentí. Se levantó y mi tío y yo nos levantamos en señal de respeto. Mai se mordió el labio inferior y me tío me miró como esperando algo de mí. "_Uh… sí" _le ofrecí mi brazo y lo tomó. Salimos del comedor para caminar por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Ty Lee, donde se haría la prueba, según me había dado a entender. "_Oh cariño ¡Estoy tan emocionada!"_ Me dijo y se colgó de mi brazo. _"Ya casi todo está listo ¡Ya no puedo esperar! Ah por cierto… no sé si te parezca que haya invitado a Azula para que sea una de mis damas de honor su doctor dijo que estaba bien, que ha tomado sus medicamentos y está estable y…"_ Mai hablaba demasiado rápido. Y no entendía la mitad de lo que decía, mis pensamientos estaban muy lejos.

¿Entonces? – Me preguntó. Ups, debía haberle puesto atención

Emn… ¿Qué? – Ella bufó en señal de desesperación

Azula, mi dama de honor

Emn… ¿Pero que no puede salir del sanatorio? – Mai me miró muy enojada

Ya te dije que hablé con su doctor y dijo que estaba estable, que podía salir y no había ningún peligro

Uh… entonces está perfecto – Sonreí falsamente. Ups, soy un pésimo actor. Mai cambió la cara de enojo por una decepción

No estás muy feliz con eso… - Por los espíritus Zuko ¡Toma clases de teatro!

No, no está bien. Lo que tu decidas está bien para mí – Mentí y sonreí. Esta vez funcionó porque me sonrió de regreso.

[P.V.K]

- ¡Katara! – Escuché a mis espaldas. Detesto que la gente me busque cuando no quiero saber nada de ella…

- Se que no quieres saber nada de mi…

- Vaya, eres altamente perceptivo Sokka, ¡Bravo! – Le contesté sarcásticamente.

- Está bien, estás molesta. Podrás gritarme cuando regrese. Mira… emn… bueno Aang me dijo que ya te lo había dicho pero la boda de Zuko es en unos días y bueno sé que no irás así que… ¿Puedo dejarte a cargo el… reino? – Los hombres no piensan en nada más que en política y dinero. Bueno, Sokka al menos – Sukki se quedará contigo – Gruñí. Nada podía pasarme por ser regente unos cuantos días… además era la excusa perfecta para faltar a la estúpida boda

- Acepto – Sokka sonrió – ¡Ni te pongas feliz hermanito, cuando regreses vas a tener la gritada de tu vida! – Sokka me abrazó. Tal vez no es tan perceptivo como pensaba…

[P.V.Z]

Después de que conseguí librarme de Mai, me refugié en donde me reunía con el consejo. Ahí jamás iría a buscarme. Era una estancia bastante cómoda, con una mesa, muchas sillas y un sillón para mí (ventajas de ser rey…) Me senté en el sillón después de voltearlo espaldas a la puerta. Hacía un calor espantoso así que me quité la camisa. Si llegaba un asesino y me apuñalaba, no lo notaría. De todas formas, no me importaba. Sonaba bastante más divertido morir apuñalado por un psicópata que casarme. La clase de cosa que haría mi hermana. Por eso estaba en un sanatorio mental. Después de que la vencí en duelo se volvió loca. La encerraron en una celda, porque era demasiado peligrosa para mantenerla en su habitación y después en un sanatorio para locos como ella. Gritaba, maldecía… de verdad había perdido la cabeza. Qué pena. No la verdad no.

El sonido de la puerta interrumpió mis pensamientos. Lo primero pensé es que mi teoría era cierta, mi hermana venía a apuñalarme. Pero luego escuché los pasos que se acercaban.

¿Qué quieres tío? – Pregunté sin voltear. Conocía el sonido de sus pasos perfectamente. Realmente no estaba de humor para los interrogatorios de mi tío. Tal vez la visita de Azula con una daga hubiera sido más agradable en ese momento

He venido a ver que te ocurre Zuko – empezó – Pareces distante, olvidas tus modales, no comes, te escondes… ¿Qué pasa contigo? – preguntó. Esperé un momento para contestar

Sabías que no quería casarme con ella – murmuré – aún lo sabes

¡Vamos Zuko! No puedes quejarte de ella. Es linda, es educada ¡Pertenece a la nobleza! Y te adora. Es la esposa perfecta para ti – Terminó. Respiré. No podía perder la paciencia. Me levanté y lo confronté.

No tío yo… no puedo casarme con ella. No quiero, no puedo hacerlo – desvié la mirada y sacudí la cabeza.

¡Zuko lo que pasa es que tienes miedo! ¡Siempre la has querido tanto! Eso no puede cambiar de la noche a la mañana

¡No cambió de la noche a la mañana tío! – estaba realmente perdiendo la paciencia.

Pero Zuko… - paciencia Zuko, paciencia…

Déjalo tío. Estás de su parte, ya entendí. Voy a casarme con ella, no puedo hacer nada. Déjalo – Sentí ganas de llorar. Le di la espalda y me senté en un banco. Sentí su mano sobre mi hombro izquierdo

_Hasta que la muerte nos separe…_ - Leyó - ¿Qué es esto Zuko? – Me preguntó con un tono más serio. Me sacudí molesto

¡Déjame tío! – grité. Ya había perdido la paciencia, él se lo buscó. Escuche sus pasos alejarse y el sonido de la puerta de nuevo.

[P.V.K]

Cambié de posición una y otra vez. No podía dormir. Las mismas ideas seguían atormentando mi mente. Bueno, lo intentaría. Abrí los ojos y me levanté de la cama.

Los pasillos del palacio estaban vacíos, excepto por un par de guardias. Esto de ser disque princesa tal vez no era tan ventajoso… Afuera de su habitación no había guardia. Genial. Eso de tener que explicarle las cosas a los guardias, como por ejemplo entrar a una habitación a altas horas de la noche… ¿O de la mañana?, en fin, eso no me llamaba la atención en absoluto.

Abrí su puerta sin hacer ruido y la cerré. Dormía ligeramente debajo de las cobijas. Traía una camisa blanca muy ligera. Me acerqué a él y lo desperté con un beso. "¡_Katara!"_ estaba sorprendido. Me llevé un dedo a los labios. "_¿Qué haces aquí?" _Susurró. Si Sokka no es perceptivo, este se la vuela. _"Quería pasar un rato contigo" _ Le dije. Me miró confundido. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y me senté junto a él. Sentí una ola de calor correr por mis venas.

Me acerqué y lo besé. Tomé su rostro. Me devolvió el beso tan dulce y lento como siempre. No mucho había cambiado… aunque yo sí. Reí ante mi pensamiento. Lo abracé y él también me abrazó. Deslicé mi mano hacia su cintura y toqué su espalda por debajo de su camisa. Me acerqué más a él y sin soltarlo, lo empujé suavemente para que se recostara en la cama. Separé mis labios de los suyos y toqué suavemente su cuello con ellos.

"_¡Katara! ¡Katara!"_ Me susurró. Lo escuché pero pretendí no hacerlo. No quería escucharlo. Tomó mi rostro y lo apartó del suyo. Lo miré confundida. "_¿Qué estás haciendo?" _Susurró. ¿Pues que creía? Caray la percepción ya no es una virtud en estos días... Desvié mi mirada de la suya. Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero al instante la cerré. Me paré y me fui corriendo con las lágrimas de vergüenza y desesperación en los ojos. Azoté la puerta sin importar que los guardias se alertaran. Corrí hacia mi dormitorio, muriéndome de la vergüenza. Me senté en el borde de mi cama y escondí mi cara entre mis manos. ¡Porque diablos no se le pasa por la cabeza! Sollocé. Ese no era el problema. Empecé a llorar más fuertemente y entre sollozos tan solo murmuré _"Zuko…" _

[P.V.Z.]

Intentaba dormir, pero estaba tan mareado por la excesiva cantidad de vino que había consumido que no podía ni pensar claramente… o al menos eso recuerdo. Había llorado como niña, pero al fin me había calmado.

Escuché el sonido de la puerta pensando que sería mi tío o tal vez Kay, para sacarme del palacio y decir que había desaparecido… o tal vez era Azula que ahora sí iba a apuñalarme. Pero no era nadie de ellos. No coordinaba mis pensamientos, realmente estaba borracho. Abrió las cobijas y se acostó junto a mí. Buscó mi boca y no me opuse. Se desnudó y me ayudó a desnudarme, ya que mi condición no me permitía hacerlo yo solo del todo. Dejó una pierna de cada costado mío… y lo hicimos una vez más.

Aquella noche, le hice el amor (Si es que puedo llamarlo así…) con toda la pasión que tenía. Katara, Katara, Katara.

[Narrador]

Imagina la sorpresa que se llevó Zuko cuando al día siguiente despertó y se encontró con que una cabellera negra como el carbón dormía a su lado. Tenía una gran resaca, le dolía la cabeza y estaba mareado. Pero sabía que había hecho. Que habían hecho. Se sentó en silencio para no despertar a Mai. "_Estoy entre la espada y la pared…_" Pensó "_Entre lo que debo hacer… _

_Y lo que quiero hacer" _Pensó Katara al otro lado del mundo.

[Fin del capítulo]

Wow… sí que fue un capítulo muy… sensual jaja espero que les haya gustado. Esto de escribir la historia desde el punto de vista de los personajes es muy divertido jeje :D  
Ahora se viene la boda jojo, ¿no están emocionados? Espero que lo estén al igual que Zuko xD jajaja. Espero sus reviews muy ansiosamente jeje.

K.S.


	13. Capítulo 13 Atardeceres

**Atardeceres**

Katara miraba hacia el horizonte, viendo la tarde caer lentamente frente a ella. Al ocultarse el sol, la ceremonia habría terminado. Bebió un largo trago de la copa de vino en sus manos.

Zuko esperaba nervioso. Nervioso, emocionado y muy confundido, todo al mismo tiempo. Los últimos días había intentado convencerse a si mismo de que su boda no era una mala idea del todo. A ratos lo lograba, y a ratos su mente persistía en que todo era un error. Estaba confuso.

Pensaba que la idea de la boda, en que había conocido a su futura esposa desde que ambos eran niños y que desde entonces había sentido un tierno cariño por ella. Le emocionaba la idea de casarse con su primer amor, de que sus hijos crecieran y jugaran en el mismo palacio donde sus padres se criaron.

Su nerviosismo provenía de la posibilidad de que aquella morena de ojos azules que tan sólo ponía su mundo de cabeza, fuera a aparecer en la ceremonia. Si aparecía, todo el trabajo que le había costado hacerse a la idea de la boda desaparecería en un segundo.

Pero cualquier pensamiento, y cualquier emoción desapareció en el momento en el que todos se levantaron en el templo, y Mai entro del brazo de su padre. Debía resaltar que se veía especialmente hermosa con aquel vestido blanco de seda, decorado con finas perlas y cristales. Su padre entregó el brazo de su hija al monarca, la besó en la mejilla y ambos marcharon hacia el altar.

Durante la ceremonia, Zuko no dejaba de mirar a Mai de reojo, y de asombrarse de lo bella que lucía. En el contraste de su largo cabello negro azabache con lo blanco de su piel, en cómo su facciones se hacían borrosas debajo del fino velo que le cubría el rostro. Como al parpadear, sus espesas pestañas se movían arriba y abajo y sus ojos miel se cruzaban con los obscuros de ella clandestinamente, y sonreía al mirarlo. El sol estaba ocultándose, y los últimos rayos de luz de la tarde acariciaban suavemente su pálida piel.

'Si acepto' pronunciaron ambos y colocaron en sus dedos anulares, dos anillos de oro con el símbolo de la nación de fuego grabado.

Finalmente, cayó el sol y con él, una sola lágrima, que resbaló por la mejilla de Katara y cayó al vacío.

.—

La música paró un segundo. Y llamaron a los novios a la pista de baile, para comenzar. Y los músicos volvieron a tocar, una música suave y Zuko y Mai se acercaron para bailar. Y mientras se movían al lento compás de la música, Zuko se acercó más a Mai, y le dijo al oído que la amaba. Ella sonrió y le dijo que ella también.

Y aquella noche, al acabar los festejos, antes de dormir, todo volvió a ser como antes. Volvieron a ser como solían ser, ellos mismos, dos amantes.

.—

El día siguiente Katara despertó con resaca. Como si fuera algo nuevo. Ahora tomaba vino como si fuera agua. Abrió los ojos y miró su recámara, con una mirada que indicaba que todo el color del mundo se había ido para ella, como si cualquier razón de vivir se hubiera ido.

Aang regresó 3 días después. En constante duda de por qué Katara estaba todo el tiempo distante, le preguntaba y ella no le contestaba una sola palabra, así que después de un par de días, se resignó a sentarse junto a ella en absoluto silencio. Sentarse junto a ella e intentar comprender que la mantenía tan pensativa.

Pero Katara, aunque sentada a su lado, no estaba ahí. Era como si el tiempo no existiera, como si un segundo fuera un mes y un mes pasara como una hora, como si se encontrara en alguna triste escena de alguna aburrida y mala obra de teatro.

Cada atardecer salía a mirar el sol perderse detrás del mar. Era una mezcla de tristeza y tranquilidad, siempre acompañada de su inevitable copa de vino y en compañía de ningún otro ser que respirara.

Era un momento del día, en el cual, a solas, regresaba a ser ella misma y no aquel espectro que era todo el tiempo, a pensar, a sentir como el frío comenzaba a apoderarse de la tierra, como los intensos colores del atardecer, naranja, rosa, morado, amarillo ser perdían en la obscuridad del cielo estrellado del polo sur.

Pensaba que su vida había sido como un atardecer. Toda la luz había desaparecido, con los últimos colores de esperanza, para volverse una total obscuridad, con algunas pequeñas lucecitas, que representaban recuerdos, que representaban las lágrimas caídas. Vivía en esa perpetua noche, día tras día, viviendo sin vivir y durmiendo sin dormir, tomando vino hasta caer y llorando hasta secarse.

Tomó un sorbo de vino. Que así sea.

**Capitulo de transición... quería escribir algo de la boda así que fuera estilo la boda del príncipe Carlos con Diana Spencer donde se veía que el príncipe Carlos tenía una cara de felicidad *sarcasmo* o la de Lucero y Pedro Mijares pero como que no me llamó demasiado la atención. A fin de cuentas, Zuko va a conformarse con su vida con Mai. :) espero sus reviews, son como pretty much lo que me inspira a seguir escribirnedo... aunque se que tardo mucho jeje, perdón por eso. **


	14. Capítulo 14 Cartas

**Cartas**

P.V.K.

'_¿Alguna vez te has sentido completamente desesperanzado? ¿Cansado, triste, sin rumbo? Así me siento. El sol se oculta frente a mí, una vez más y siento todo el calor de este mundo irse, sin haberme tocado en todo el día._

_¿Qué día es hoy? Que importa. Sigo viva… creo. Como si me sintiera viva de alguna manera: Mi corazón late y mis pulmones respiran, pero es como si estuviera congelada en el hielo que me rodea. _

_Palabras, palabras. Como si las palabras pudieran expresar el frío que siento dentro. De todas maneras, ¿qué son palabras? ¿Para qué son? Para decir cosas, lo triste es que las personas no las dicen con el corazón._

_¿Será que en este mundo todo se trata del egoísmo? De que todos solamente pensamos en nosotros mismos, pero jamás en el daño que infligimos en los demás por nuestras acciones. _

_Heme aquí, olvidada y marchita. Como si todo hubiera sido un sueño, como si mi corazón jamás hubiera latido fuera de toda esta aburrida rutina, como si jamás me hubiera sentido viva._

_Recordaré por siempre Zuko, aún si no querrás. Pensaré en ti porque tú no me recordarás. ¿Por qué tenía que enamorarme de ti? ¿Por qué tenías que hacernos esto? Un día pasará, y dos pasarán, y veloz se convertirá en un año. Y te olvidarás de mí. Pero yo recordaré. Y podré cerrar mis ojos en la obscuridad y si contengo la respiración, podré sentir la tuya detrás de mí, como si durmieras a mi lado. Podré escuchar tu voz, y tu carcajada, larga, sonora y clara. Y será hermoso Zuko, una extraña mezcla de alegría y amargura._

_Cierro los ojos y veo los tuyos mirándome, fijos, intensos, con esa mirada tuya sin semejante, apasionada._

_Somos hijos de mundos distintos, agua y fuego, agua y aceite, azúcar y sal. Y te olvidarás de mí… una mezcla de alegría y amargura._

_No bastará recordarte, quiero tenerte aquí a mi lado._

_¿Será que nunca dejaré de soñarte? Ya no se qué hacer para dejar de pensar en ti. Me estoy partiendo en pedazos, estoy completamente perdida._

_¿Por qué murió tan rápido este amor? ¿Será que tan sólo fue una ilusión? ¿Qué la llama que pensé que habíamos prendido, la había prendido yo sola? _

_Estoy cansada de estar aquí, rodeada del miedo de no verte nunca jamás. De que me olvides, de que todo haya sido para nada. Desearía que todos los recuerdos se hubieran ido contigo ¡Déjame sola Zuko! Como si estas heridas jamás fueran a curarse, como si fueran marcas que el tiempo no puede borrar._

_¿Pero sabes que es lo peor? Que si en este instante regresarías, mi vida, te recibiría con alegría, con un beso, con los brazos abiertos de par en par. Una parte de mí, siempre se quedará contigo, aquella que tomará tu mano en la soledad todos estos años, y después de todos ellos, seguirás teniendo lo mejor de mí._

_Cierro los ojos y abro el corazón, dejo ir mi mente a donde tú estás._

_Aquí he estado antes, cariño. Conozco este lugar, solía venir sola antes de conocerte, pero no es lo mismo sin ti. Este lugar no existe, está dentro de mí. Este es el lugar al que me llevabas cuando estaba contigo, paz, tranquilidad. Ahora no estoy segura de querer regresar, sin ti, siento la fría y rota corazonada de que no será lo mismo. _

_Tantos sueños, momentos, caricias. Por eso te reclamo Zuko ¿Tan rápido muere la esperanza? ¿Será que debo renunciar a ti? ¿Conformarme con cerrar los ojos e imaginar que todavía estás aquí conmigo? ¿Será que este adiós no tuvo razón? ¿Dónde murió tu fe?_

_Si Zuko, fui joven, pero no ingenua. Estaba indefensa mientras te veía marchar de mi vida, con solemnes pasos al altar. Después de todo este tiempo, jamás pensaría que estaríamos así, mi amor por ti aún ciego, aunque no haya podido hacerte verlo. Y te amo más, de lo que jamás sabrás._

_Quisiera soñar, que todo es como era antes. Aunque al despertar, todo colapse contra el suelo ante la realidad, mi realidad, cuando el efecto del sueño se pase, cuando comprenda lo que era un sueño y lo que era real._

_Será Zuko amor mío ¿Qué sólo fuiste un sueño?'_

Cartas a Zuko. Le escribía una diaria. La guardaba en su sobre, y la guardaba en un cajón. No querrá saber de mí. No querrá escuchar los lloriqueos de alguien que no significó nada para él. Pero daría todo, por una sola carta de él. Por una sola, pequeña e insignificante muestra de que no lo imaginé.

¿Escribirle a Katara? Claro que quería hacerlo. Pero querer no es poder. No querría saber de mí, y desde luego que quemaría mi carta antes de siquiera leerla, o abrirla.

De todas formas, ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué después de todo, la vida de casado no estaba tan mal? ¿Asuntos de política? Sé que le aburren. Y aunque yo no le escriba, quisiera saber de ella. Saber que está bien. Saber que ha seguido su vida y que es feliz sin mí.

En la boda, Sokka se negó a hablar conmigo. Nos felicitó fríamente. Desde luego no esperaba que lo hiciera, y decidí no preguntarle por ella.

Me llegó el rumor de que había regresado con Aang. Aunque celoso, quería asegurarme de que tenía una vida feliz y plena. Pero fue tan solo un rumor. Luego escuché que Katara terminó con él de nuevo. Ese fue mejor.

Vivir con Mai no ha sido tan malo como había pensado que sería. Quiero decir, hemos vivido juntos toda la vida, ahora dormimos en la misma cama. Quiera verlo de una manera o de otra, Mai es parte de mí. Una parte de mí que ha estado aquí siempre y aquí estará. Tal como mi tío lo dijo, era todo lo que algún día había deseado.

Es hermosa, es graciosa y es educada. Siempre firme en su papel. Perfecta, cariñosa, atenta. Me conoce demasiado, tanto como yo a ella. Podría predecir lo que iba a decir, el gesto que haría. A veces decimos los dos lo mismo al mismo tiempo. Como siempre habíamos sido, como siempre debimos ser.

Supongo que de una manera u otra, Katara desaparecerá de mi vida tarde o temprano. El destino me puso al lado de Mai y yo tengo que hacer que eso funcione. Y funcionará… espero.

**Antes que nada, muchas gracias por los comentarios, me inspiran a seguir escribiendo, aunque últimamente no he tenido mucha inspiración y por eso he escrito muy poco… corrección nada jeje. Este es sólo un capítulo de transición, me inspiré en algunas canciones tristes para escribir la carta :'( pero bueno :D espero poder subir un capítulo nuevo pronto. **


	15. Capítulo 15 Vino Blanco

**Vino blanco, vino rojo, vino azul**

El tiempo pasa. Y yo, Katara, princesa de la tribu agua del sur, me dedico a tomar vino. Vino blanco, vino rojo, vino azul. Vino que era regalo del rey Kuei. Vino que traen los mercaderes. Vino caro. Vino corriente. Vino blanco, vino rojo, vino azul.

Pero vino de la nación del fuego no. Ese no. Nada que me recuerde a Zuko, digo a mi doncella. Nada que me recuerde la nación del fuego me digo a mí misma. Y sin embargo, es como si viviera en la habitación de al lado, en vez de los fugaces ronquidos de mi hermano cuando en las noches se escabulle en los aposentos de Sukki, aunque ambos nieguen dicha acusación entre rubores y tartamudeos. Es como si en el viento escuchara su voz y sintiera su olor. Y sin embargo, aquí estoy, con este anillo que cuesta más que mi castillo, mirando con melancolía al horizonte, en la noche sollozando sin poder llorar. Creo que he llorado todas mis lágrimas que tengo, tal vez todas las que tenga que llorar. Pero de todas formas, aunque me esfuerce lo más que pueda, aunque pida que un músico venga a tocar el violín para mí y evoque en mi cabeza su imagen y en mi piel su tacto, las lágrimas no salen. Esta soy yo, Katara, princesa de la tribu agua del sur, seca, yerma, marchita. Y me dedico a tomar vino. Vino blanco, vino rojo vino azul.

¿Cuándo me abandonó el cariño de aquel que era mi razón de vivir? ¿Cuándo abandoné las ganas de vivir, cuando abandoné esa pasión por encontrar la felicidad? ¿Cuándo perdí tan sólo las ganas de levantarme de la cama, de mirar el sol en todo su esplendor, de sentir su calor recorrer mi piel? Vivo en un eterno invierno, frío, obscuro, ajeno. ¿Cuándo me abandonó aquel que era lo que hacía mi corazón latir? ¿Qué puedo hacer con este miedo a no estar nunca más a su lado, a nunca más sentir sus labios, sus manos y mirar sus ojos color miel, inexpresivos, profundos, indescifrables? ¿Qué hago con este miedo al futuro?

¿Por qué no puedo tan solo odiar a Zuko? Lo odio. Sí que lo odio, pero por la simple razón de hacer que aún después de lo que me hizo, siga amándolo con todo mi ser. ¿Cómo podía amar a ese hombre?

Pero después de todo, no me arrepiento de nada. No me arrepiento de haberme sentido tan viva, de que tan sólo escuchar su respirar haya sido el mayor regalo que podría recibir, de haber caminado de su mano, de haber dormido a su lado, de haber despertado escuchando los latidos de su corazón y su pecho subiendo y bajando lentamente. De haber acariciado su piel ceniza, su cabello negro como el carbón, de haber mirado mil veces aquellos ojos que hacían que se me olvidara mi nombre, de color miel, de color oro, líquidos, indescifrables, apasionados. No me arrepiento de haber entregado mi corazón, no me arrepiento de haberlo amado con todo mí ser. No me arrepiento de haber encontrado la felicidad en él.

Pero me he quedado sin sol, sin su respirar, sin los latidos de su corazón, sin su piel, sin su cabello, sin mi oro ni mi miel. Y sin mi corazón y sin mis sueños. ¿Qué me dejaste Zuko cariño? Los recuerdos, el silencio, el dolor, la soledad. ¿Será que volveré a amar alguna vez? ¿Será que llegaré a recuperar las fuerzas para querer vivir? ¿Será que alguna vez podré imaginarme mi camino sin él? ¿Algún día podré dejarlo ir de mi vida?

¿Cómo iba a saber que me iba a doler tanto quererlo? Después de todo, qué importa.

Tráeme una botella, Eion

Sí señora. ¿Vino blanco, vino rojo o vino azul?

**Un capitulito muy corto haha, pero conciso es triste, pero pues ¿Quién no se ha sentido así? ¿Quién no se ha hecho todas las preguntas? Perdón por tardar tanto, pero me costó mucho traer la inspiración para escribir este capítulo, juro que ya no seré tan inconstante :D espero ansiosamente sus reviews, me inspiran muchísimo a seguir escribiendo.**


	16. Capítulo 16 De Viaje

**De Viaje**

¿A quién se le ocurrió pensar que ser de la realeza significa ser que harás lo que quieras de tu vida? Seguramente a ningún gran pensador. Heme aquí, después de todo, '_Antes que princesa, sigues siendo mi hija'_. Esto de ser de la realeza es una estafa. Creo que papá tiene que entender que ya no tengo diez años. Pero cómo puedo esperar que papá lo entienda. No lo sé, aún así, sigo esperándolo.

Entonces, regresando al tema, me veo a mí misma en un barco emprendiendo (de nuevo) una bizarra travesía que hice hace unos pocos meses hacia la corte del rey Kuei, en la ciudad de Ba Sing Se donde hace unos pocos meses pasé cierto incidente. Pero bueno, ahora viviré en la corte del rey como invitada y seré doncella de su esposa (segunda o tercera… ya perdí la cuenta), la reina Mariko.

Papá dijo que era buena idea que me alejara de casa. Sokka dijo que iba a acompañar al nuestro nuevo embajador, Bato, el amigo de papá a instalarse en la corte como '_Símbolo de la amistad de nuestras dos naciones'_. Sí, Sokka se siente inteligente cuando habla de esa manera. Es una pena que sentir no signifique serlo. No, la verdad no. Mi hermano está volviéndose una de esas lagartijas a las que sólo les interesa la política. Me aburre la política. Todo el mundo lo sabe. Zuko lo sabía. Por lo menos Zuko no le hablaba de política. En realidad, Zuko no me hablaba de nada que no fuéramos nosotros, su tío y Mai. Tal vez el mundo del señor del fuego es más pequeño de lo que parece.

En fin, así es como acabé en este molesto viaje, de nuevo. Creo que cuando sabes que te espera un tedioso viaje en barco y luego una travesía por un enorme desierto (Viajar en el desierto es lo más molesto que he experimentado hasta ahora, pero ir por las montañas resulta más tedioso, disque) a lomos de un rinoceronte, sabes que no te espera nada muy divertido. Además los rinocerontes tienen un particular olor sumamente desagradable. Olviden los rinocerontes, viajaré en carroza. Como si viajar en una carroza hiciera algo por el calor.

Después de que cruzamos la cordillera del sur viajamos en línea recta hacia el paso de las montañas para ir a Ba Sing Se. Para esto, tenemos que tomar dirección hacia el corazón del desierto. Poco a poco, el calor va aumentando y las montañas se alejan. Lo único que nos rodea es arena. Aquí no hay vino y Eion ya se cansó de escuchar mis monólogos acerca de Zuko. Hasta yo me cansé de hablar de Zuko. Y eso no sucede muy a menudo.

Las montañas apenas se ven por la ventana de la carroza. El sol está en su apogeo y me he resignado a morir de calor ya que mi mano se ha cansado de tanto agitar mi abanico. Eion parece estar en el mismo estado de somnolencia que yo, aunque ella intenta animarme. Intenta que juguemos al Pai Sho. Me hace preguntas sobre Zuko. Bueno, sobre mi 'caballero' ya que jamás le he mencionado que mi 'caballero' es el mismísimo señor del fuego. Pero yo ya me cansé de hablar de mi 'caballero' y maldecirle. También ya me cansé de maldecir a mi hermano, en mi mente y en voz alta. Maldecir es realmente agotador.

Bato alinea su rinoceronte con mi carroza y se acerca a preguntarme que si me agrada el viaje. Lo miro con enojo.

Por supuesto que sí, Bato, encuentro muy placentero viajar por el desierto- le digo con sarcasmo. A veces no sé cómo la gente me soporta. Se muerde la lengua en señal de no saber qué decir. Bueno, el pobre hombre no tiene la culpa – Perdóname Bato, es sólo que el calor me está matando, estoy cansada y yo no quería venir

No hay de que disculparse, Katara – me sonríe y limpia el sudor de su frente – El desierto agota, pero pronto llegaremos a la desviación de las montañas, rumbo a Ba Sing Se… Tu padre me comentó que no querías venir y que no había encontrado manera de convencerte, ¿Cómo lo hizo finalmente?

No me convenció, me obligaron a venir – exclamo enojada. Le he contado 10 veces esta historia a Eion, estoy cansada de repetir lo mismo – mi hermano piensa que todo este rollo de ser príncipe o rey o lo que venga siendo le da poder sobre todo, incluso sobre mí. ¿Quién se cree? Yo no estoy a su merced, y aunque no quería venir, pensé que sería bueno alejarme de su lado antes de que eligiera un destino peor para mí. Volveré cuando se le haya ido el efecto del poder – Bato ríe y no puedo evitar sonreír

Lamento decirte Katara que no se le pasará, ambos conocemos a Sokka demasiado bien jajaja– reímos los dos. Bueno, será un idiota, pero es mi hermano y lo seguiré queriendo. Bueno, puedo hacer un esfuerzo.

Después de un par de días más, llegamos a la desviación de las montañas. Agradezco que por fin se acabe el maldito calor, pero el aburrimiento no se va. Accedo al Pai Sho. Primera ficha que Eion pone sobre el tablero es el loto blanco. Loto blanco, como la orden del buen Iroh. Y mis pensamientos llegan de una manera u otra, a Zuko. Zuko… miro por la ventana de la carroza. Ya no tengo ganas de jugar Pai Sho. Decido cerrar los ojos e intentar dormir.

Nos encontramos dentro del bosque de las montañas, rodeados por árboles. La quietud del bosque me recuerda cosas. El principio de otro viaje, cuando conocimos a Aang y queríamos ir al polo norte. Cuando intenté enseñarle a Aang agua control y el resultó mejor que yo y me enojé.. Cuando llegamos al polo norte y me enojé porque se negaban a enseñarme agua control por ser mujer y acabe luchando con el que había sido el prometido de mi abuela, que terminó siendo mi maestro. De mi hermano y la princesa Yue. De cuando el buen Zuko se llevó el cuerpo de Aang mientras él estaba en el mundo de los espíritus y me enojé conmigo misma por haber fallado al protegerlo. Esa vez temí perderlo de verdad. Aang.

Quisiera que alguien me explicara por qué demonios uno no puede escoger a quién querer. Si yo quisiera a Aang como él me quiere a mí, todo sería mucho más simple. Hasta me atrevería decir que así debía ser. Pero no. Ahí tienes que ir Katara, a querer al hombre que no puedes tener que acaba de casarse con otra y que no sabes con seguridad si las razones por las que cometió dicho acto fueron las que él te dijo u otras, desconocidas y a pesar de todo lo que ha hecho sigues amándolo y queriendo llorar por él en las noches y contándole a tu doncella los detalles del 'caballerito' que de 'caballerito' no tenía nada y pensando mil maneras imposibles de quitar a 'Lady Mai' (Ahora reina de la nación del fuego…) del camino y casarme con Zuko. No tengo remedio. No tengo remedio.

Y entonces un sonido conocido interrumpe mis pensamientos. La mayoría de las personas dirían que era el canto de un búho y lo digo porque sueno como tal. Pero yo no. Mis ojos se abren abruptamente.

'¿_Será posible?'_ me permito pensar que lo es. El sonido se repite.  
'_Pero… ¿cómo?'_ Eion me mira con desconcierto mientras yo pienso. O intento pensar. Y entonces escucho otro ruido muy diferente. Espadas.  
'_Tengo que… '_Me permito pensar.  
'_Tengo que averiguarlo'_ Pienso decididamente y salgo de la carroza para mirar el desorden que hay afuera. Los guardias pelean contra un par de sujetos de aspecto pintoresco mientras que Bato pelea con un muchacho más o menos de la altura de Zuko de cabello castaño, con un par de espadas a manera de gancho.

Mis ojos se abren como platos mientras lo miro fijamente, como si fuera una ilusión que fuera a desaparecer y entonces él nota mi presencia. Tarda unos segundos en comprender lo que sucede y abre la boca en señal de que está sorprendido. Entonces tira ambas espadas y se acerca a mí y me abraza. No sé ni qué decirle de la alegría que siento.

¿Alguna vez han sentido la alegría de volver a ver a alguien que creían muerto? Espero que no, pero eso sentí cuando volví a ver a Jet después de pensar que había muerto.

**Les advertí que llegaría Jet :3 (Creo que hace como 10 capítulos, pero juro que lo había dicho). Katara se encuentra viajando a Ba Sing Se donde se encontrará con algunas… sorpresas inesperadas. Creo que después de mucha indecisión que tuve de cómo seguiría la historia, leer un poco acerca de el rey Enrique VII y sus seis esposas (Y más leer de ellas, él era medio nefasto haha) me he decidido por un camino. Espero que les haya gustado, y también espero sus reviews  
Y para los que no lo recuerdan (a mi me costó acordarme del nombre) el Pai Sho es ese juego como de damas que juega Iroh, el tío de Zuko :D**


	17. Capítulo 17 El Nido De La Serpiente

**El Nido De La Serpiente**

Epílogo

[Punto de vista de Katara]

Desde luego que regresar a Ba Sing Se no fue fácil para mí. Regresaba a una ciudad plagada de recuerdos, como ponerle sal a las heridas abiertas. Recuerdos no sólo de Zuko, si no de Jet, de Aang, de todo lo que había sucedido dentro de los sólidos muros de la ciudad. Así es, volvía a la capital del reino tierra en la compañía de uno de sus más perseguidos fugitivos, pero nadie tenía que saber quién era el en verdad y lo nombré como mi escolta personal para proteger su identidad. Estaba pasando por un momento complicado, iba a necesitar más compañía que mi doncella. Dentro de los altos muros, se encontraba para mí algo más que la creciente amargura, si no mi propia prisión, donde mis esperanzas se las llevaba el viento, como las hojas que caen de los árboles en otoño.

Mientras más nos acercábamos al palacio, más se aceleraba mi corazón, y apuesto que el de Jet también. Cada paso que daba el caballo que montaba (Los rinocerontes estaban prohibidos dentro de la ciudad) más miedo tenía. Sentía que las piernas no me respondían, ridículamente emocionada, sabía que Zuko se encontraba a kilómetros de ahí.

El ensordecedor silencio del palacio, en conjunto con la ceremoniosa bienvenida por parte del rey y su familia resultó una nueva y extraña perspectiva. La reina, que no era una gran belleza ni tampoco parecía tener mucho carácter, se conducía con una excesiva ceremonia y el rey parecía tener un gran respeto por su esposa, al mirarlos, no se veía una apasionada historia de amor, más bien un matrimonio arreglado que finalmente culminó en la inevitable aceptación y aprecio mutuo.

Más atrás esperaban los embajadores de todas las naciones, incluyendo a los vestidos de rojo, embajadores de Zuko, que intenté no mirar, para no pensar ni recordar. Pero lo que más cautivó mi atención fue la hermana del rey. Parada a su derecha, la famosa Humiko era diferente del buen Kuei en casi todos los aspectos. Parecida a su hermano en la piel y el cabello claros y unos ojos verdes como las esmeraldas con los que parecía sonreír, la princesa era imposible de pasar por alto. Supe que sus ojos se habían fijado en mí en el momento en el que saludé a su hermano, me recibió con una reverencia y posteriormente con un abrazo diciendo "Siempre quise una hermana" me dijo y río. Tal vez en ese momento, jamás me imaginé que de verdad llegaría a serlo.

Humiko era en ninguna manera similar a su cuñada. Le gustaba cabalgar (para escándalo de la corte, montaba como hombre), tiraba con arco, manejaba las espadas hábilmente, era una excelente maestra tierra y poseedora de una astuta lengua viperina que siempre utilizaba contra sus enemigos. Y claro está, sin importar que palabras salieran de su boca, siempre eran acompañadas por una sonrisa.

Parecimos tener una tal afinidad nosotras dos, así como con Jet que al poco tiempo todos pudimos confiarnos nuestros secretos. Entonces les hablé de Zuko. Durante el detallado relato que les hice, no hicieron preguntas, sólo me miraron absortos y llenos de curiosidad. Cuando terminé Humi hizo una pregunta "¿Y ahora, qué harás?". Jamás me había planteado esa pregunta, y menos había pensado en su respuesta. Pero me di cuenta de que mi vida hacía un tiempo que no tenía ninguna dirección. Les dije que estaba cansada que me iría a dormir. Necesitaba pensar, necesitaba estar sola con mis pensamientos.

Los siguientes días fueron extraños, pensaba en la dirección que quería tomar ahora, algún objetivo que fijarme, pero ninguna idea demasiado buena ocurría. Humiko estaba distante. Al parecer, sin importar que hiciéramos, nada podía hacernos volver en nosotras. Entre días y días, se fueron dos semanas, hasta que ocurrió algo que no esperaba, una posibilidad que jamás había contemplado. Llegó una carta, que lo cambió todo de nuevo.

El nido de la serpiente

Y casi cinco años después, ahí me encontraba, del brazo de Jet a punto de ser recibida oficialmente por su Majestad el señor del fuego Zuko… y su esposa. Estaba nerviosa. Castañeé y Jet se río de mí. 'Tranquilízate Katara, por los espíritus' pensé.

- Fuiste dura con Sokka – me dijo Jet en un intento de distraerme

- Tenía que serlo. Ya me perdonará, tendrá que hacerlo – le contesté.

Tal vez Jet tenía razón y había sido demasiado dura con Sokka. Lo había acorralado y casi obligado a punta de espada a que escribiera a Zuko, para informarle que por razones extraordinarias su embajador regresaría al Polo Sur y que su reemplazo llegaría en breve. Hice que se asegurara de que el viaje, así como la llegada fueran en el más absoluto secreto. El elemento sorpresa era clave en esta misión, pólvora para el cañón. Pero me perdonaría. Sabría que lo hice por amor, y que lo que se hace por amor, está más allá del bien y del mal.

Escuché que anunciaron "La embajada del Polo Sur" y contengo la respiración mientras las puertas se abren y caminamos hacia el fondo del salón, con la corte entera mirándonos con curiosidad. Aprecio que el velo me tape la cara. Finalmente, al fondo del salón, hacemos una reverencia frente a los tronos. Miro de reojo. Zuko trae el cabello recogido.

Mi corazón late desbocado durante la reverencia. Zuko abre bien los ojos mirando a Jet. Apostaría que no puede creerlo. Subo la mirada yo también y cuando los ojos de ambos están sobre mí, me levanto el velo. Ahora parece genuinamente que Zuko está mirando un fantasma o como si su padre se hubiera escapado de prisión. Mai me sonríe de manera fría, no podría decir si es una sonrisa falsa o verdadera. Se acerca y me abraza 'Bienvenida Katara' me susurra. Parece que en momentos como ése el corazón late tan fuerte que parece que por un momento, deja de latir. Todo parece lento y las voces suenan distantes. La mente en blanco…

"_Dentro del nido de la serpiente, debes ser una serpiente tu también" _me había dicho Si fu Bumi, con esos ojos saltones de viejo chiflado y esa voz que por más que intentara ser serio era casi imposible no reír "_Frente a la serpiente, actuarás como ella lo haga"_

Regresé en mí y la abracé de vuelta.

- Gracias Mai, es de verdad un placer estar aquí con ustedes – le sonrió y tomo el brazo de Jet. Zuko se acerca, desconcertado, tal como esperábamos que fuera.

- Va – Tartamudea y relaja el gesto- Vaya no lo esperaba pero… estoy agradecido de que estés aquí… estén - se corrige y mira a Jet - ¿No habías…?

- ¿Muerto? – Le interrumpe Jet. Zuko parece haberse arrepentido. A ese muchacho no le enseñaron modales, no puedes andar preguntando por ahí a la gente si no debería estar muerta – No jaja, al parecer tenía más que hacer por aquí – contesta, me mira y sonríe. Lo miro de regreso y le sonrío también. La mirada de Zuko va de Jet a mí y de mí a Jet.

- Bueno, entonces supongo nos estaremos viendo – digo en un intento de romper la tensión

- Sí, supongo – contesta Zuko.

Hacemos una reverencia mutua y salimos caminando del salón de nuevo. Se cierran las puertas detrás de nosotros. Suspiro de alivio, intentando liberar la presión.

- ¿Qué tal estuvo? – le preguntó. No estoy segura de que tan bien salió mi actuación

- Magnífica – e intercambiamos sonrisas de complicidad – está absolutamente celoso. Parecía que iba a matarme

- No lo hará, no seas ridículo. Eres el embajador – hago énfasis pomposa en la palabra 'embajador'

- No, soy el chambelán del embajador, que resulta ser embajadora y resultas ser tú.

- De todas formas, es imposible.- terminé. Sabe que esa discusión ya terminó.

- Entonces ¿Qué paso sigue?

- Esperar a que nos contacten. A partir de que el espía nos encuentre, sabemos que parte del plan sigue.

[Narrador]

Era una callada y obscura noche de luna, con las nubes tapando las estrellas, un viento frío del norte, y la acostumbrada copa de vino para Katara.

Sus pensamientos flotaban en la nada, tan solo en el amargo olor del vino. Desde su balcón se veía casi toda la ciudad, iluminada por pequeñas lucecitas, mientras que en los jardines debajo de ella, las luciérnagas zumbaban alegremente en la obscuridad. Una sombra se movió en la obscuridad. Katara no se inmutó. Tomó un trago del vino.

- Llegas tarde – comentó.

- Con la información que le traigo, milady, estoy casi seguro de que perdonará la tardanza – Katara se río.

- Entonces no me hagas esperar más. ¿Qué has encontrado?

- Estuve investigando al padre de la reina, me he mantenido en contacto con su secretario personal. Al parecer, resulta estar involucrado en ciertas… reuniones ilícitas

- ¿Reuniones ilícitas?

- Así es. Corren rumores de que ha habido ciertas… reuniones entre los antiguos allegados del señor del fuego Ozai, en descontento con algunas decisiones del gobierno actual. Todavía no se conoce a fondo el objetivo, o la naturaleza de éstas reuniones, pero sospecho que podría ser una conspiración

- Una conspiración. Perfecto. ¿Qué más has encontrado?

- Al parecer, la misma reina tiene secretos que quiere esconder. Observé varios días a su mucama y al parecer, para favor nuestro, le tiene un particular desprecio a su señora. La señorita Nan no dudó en revelar los secretos de su señora por la cantidad que le fue ofrecida. Al parecer, un hombre solía visitarle en las noches durante su compromiso con el señor del fuego. Tal vez el señor del fuego mismo. Más importante, aún, son los sucesos del compromiso – paró un momento para mirar a Katara

- Continúa.

- El compromiso se dio casi un año después de que terminase la guerra, sin embargo la boda fue pospuesta por la visita del señor del fuego a la ciudad de Ba Sing Se. Después de dicha visita, al parecer el señor del fuego había perdido gran parte de su interés en su prometida y ésta parecía estar cada vez más nerviosa por las prolongadas y frecuentes ausencias de su futuro esposo. – Katara bufó – Comentó que escuchó a su señora decirle a su madre que estaba preocupada de que fuera a romper el compromiso – Katara tomó otro sorbo de vino – Al parecer, la mañana después de la fiesta de cumpleaños de su madre, la señorita Mai salió de unos aposentos vacíos con el vestido de la noche anterior. Poco después, salió el señor del fuego mismo, en una resaca tal que durmió el día entero.

- Eso concuerda con la información que me había sido proporcionada – Dijo Katara, al parecer, el espía estaba decepcionándola, todo eso ya lo sabía.

- Lo que usted no sabe milady, es que la reina aseguró estar embarazada para apresurar la boda y que un mes después de ésta, montó un aborto espontáneo en complicidad con su madre, el médico familiar y algunos sirvientes – Katara ahora sí estaba sorprendida.

- Ésa era información que ciertamente no esperaba – Dijo aún desconcertada

- Eso había pensado alteza. ¿Desea que le contacte con la mucama?

- Sí. Pero no todavía. Es más apremiante el asunto del secretario de su padre.

- Entonces así será, milady.

- Gracias. Recuerda, nadie debe saber que hablamos, usted y yo no nos conocemos.

- Por supuesto.

La sombra se movió en la obscuridad y desapareció.

Katara cerró las ventanas del balcón y cerró las cortinas.

- ¿Qué te dijo? – Katara se asustó

- ¡Jet! Por todos los espíritus, me asustaste

- Perdón

- Y de todas formas, sabes que no deberías estar aquí. Podría pensarse que tu y yo… en fin, ya sabes cómo corren los rumores en este lugar.

- Nada es peor que el reino Tierra. Además ¿No se supone que así es?

- Probablemente. Sabes que sólo es una imagen que debemos aparentar – Jet alzó las cejas – y lo que haya pasado, sabes que tan sólo fue una prueba que pasar.

- Bien, ya entendí – Miró hacia arriba en señal de hartazgo- ¿Entonces qué?

- Parece que será más fácil de lo que habíamos previsto.

- ¿Fácil?

- No, fácil no. Pero digamos que su Majestad nos puso las cosas de una linda manera

- ¿Por qué?

- Mai le mintió a Zuko acerca de estar embarazada, según el espía, para poner una fecha a la boda. Temía que rompiese el compromiso y un mes después de la boda, fingió perder el bebé. Su madre, el doctor de su familia y varios sirvientes están involucrados – Jet abrió los ojos como platos

- Kat… ¿Tenías alguna idea de esto? – Le preguntó con la boca abierta de sorpresa.

- No, y no esperaba encontrarme algo como esto. Es ciertamente… terrible

- ¿Terrible? ¡Es afortunado!

- Terrible para ella. Afortunado para mí.

Al día siguiente, tocaron temprano a la puerta mientras la doncella acababa de arreglarle el cabello a Katara.

- Milady , la reina solicita verle- anunció un sirviente.

- Hazle pasar – ordenó.

Mai entro a la estancia y se saludaron de un beso en cada mejilla, a la manera informal. Le tomó ambas manos y le dijo

- Katara me encantaría que nos acompañaras a mí y a las damas a tomar el té en la tarde – le sonrió

- Me encantaría, gracias – se sonrieron las dos.

- Entonces, te veré en la tarde. – Mai se despidió y abandonó la habitación.

Casi todas las tardes, su majestad la reina Mai y las que deberían (pero no eran) ser sus damas en espera tomaban el té juntas, normalmente para planear las fiestas, cenas o comidas que se acercaban y cuando no había nada que planear, con el solo objetivo de sentarse a atacarse con palabras las unas a las otras, con falsas sonrisas (abundantes en cualquier corte, por supuesto) detrás de hermosas tacitas de porcelana.

- Al mismísimo nido de la serpiente es a donde te diriges – le dijo Jet, queriendo imitar a Bumi y su manera de hablar, sentado en una silla, tomando vino y mirando a Katara darse los últimos toques.

- Así es. Es importante. Nos han señalado quiénes son las amistades y enemistades de a reina, pero necesito verlo por mí misma, hacer mi propio juicio.

- Como quieras. Sólo, ten cuidado.

- Siempre.

Katara pidió que se le anunciara, ya así fue. Las puertas se abrieron. Había tenido suerte, la estancia ya estaba llena de mujeres. Todas dejaron sus tazas y se levantaron para mirarle. Mai se acercó a abrazarla y así, presentársela a todas las damas presentes. Todas aquellas personas que tan sólo eran ideas en su cabeza, que finalmente podrían asociarse a un rostro.

La inevitable Ty Lee encabezaba la lista. Le seguían Taira y Vica, primas de Mai de parte de su madre, arpías disfrazas por el cabello negro y brillante y unos ojos obscuros como sus personalidades. Amigas de Mai e importantes aliadas.

Aya y Akane, hijas de un noble de antigua familia, claro está con un complejo de superioridad a los llamados hombres nuevos, firmes creyentes de que alguna de las dos debió haber sido la esposa del señor del fuego. Parecidas físicamente a la princesa Azula.

Ming y Li Yuan, hijas de los dichos hombres nuevos, que dominaban el consejo y las amistades del señor del fuego y las poco relevantes nobles de las provincias, Hatsuma y Natsumi, con un carácter del cual había al parecer, poco que decir. Después de todo, Katara pensó "No la culpo por tener una mucama".

- Siéntense – indicó y todas obedecieron – perdón ¿De qué estábamos hablando?

- Del aniversario de coronación de Zuko – dijo Ty Lee y sonrió muy a su manera. Mai asintió – Podríamos hacer una cena tal vez, algo sencillo…

- Pero Ty Lee, es el aniversario de la coronación del señor del fuego, ¿Cómo podría ser algo sencillo? – Puntualizó Katara. Su comentario pareció tener una aceptación general.

- Katara tiene razón – contestó Mai - ¿Qué sugieres tú, Katara?

- ¿Qué tal… - pensó unos momentos – una mascarada?

- ¿Una mascarada? – preguntó Li Yuan

- Sí, una mascarada. Verán, todos deben llevar una máscara y bailar, son muy divertidas. Y debe ser una fiesta grande, tal como lo tenían previsto. En el reino tierra las hay todo el tiempo.

- ¿En el reino tierra? – intervino Akane. Katara volteó a verla

- Sí, viví un tiempo en la corte del rey Kuei, su hermana, la princesa Humiko y yo, solíamos planear una cada luna

- ¿Eras su doncella? – preguntó con una sonrisa fingida, disfrazando su comentario tomando un sorbo de té.

- ¿Qué no oíste que es princesa? – Le interrumpió Ming

- ¿Princesa? – se hizo la sorprendida - ¿Tus padres eran nobles?

- No – contestó Katara- no lo eran. Fui nombrada princesa del polo sur en reconocimiento a mi indispensable papel en el término de la guerra

- ¿Indispensable? – cuestionó

- Así es, fui compañera y maestra del avatar, luché a su lado un sinfín de veces, así como al lado del señor del fuego Zuko, al que le salvé la vida – el argumento pareció callar a la orgullosa Akane unos segundos

- Bueno – se decidió finalmente – ya sabemos que ahora cualquiera es noble – rió fingidamente – el linaje ya no me importa a nadie

- Prefiero haber sido ennoblecida por mérito propio que por lo que mis antepasados hicieron hace cientos de años – contestó – y quisiera pedirle, que abandone esta conversación, si me conociera, sabría que no reacciono bien a las ofensas – terminó con la misma sonrisa. La temperatura bajó drásticamente.

- Entonces… la mascarada – interrumpió Mai antes de que la discusión fuera a un plano mayor. Katara le quitó la vista de encima y la posó en Mai, pero sentía los furiosos ojos de Akane mirándole.

La conversación siguió. Se serviría pavo-faisán de cenar, se traerían vinos del reino tierra y las invitaciones se enviarían un par de semanas antes. Se reunirían después para continuar con los preparativos.

Más tarde, en las habitaciones de Katara.

- ¿De verdad le contestaste eso? – Jet estaba realmente asombrado.

- ¡Claro que sí! ¿Quién se creyó que era? – bufó – Pero probé lo que quería. Su orgullo podría resultarnos muy útil

- Me parece una trama perfecta, pero con tu permiso, me iré a dormir, estoy muy cansado, todo el día arreglando tus asuntos es exhaustivo. ¿Ya te irás a acostar?

- No – contestó mientras se ponía una bata negra y se recogía el cabello en un chongo – tengo asuntos pendientes, el nido de la serpiente no se destruirá solo, Jet – Katara abrió la ventana del balcón.

- En el nido de la serpiente….

- Debes ser una ser una serpiente tu también – terminó. Se echó la capucha encima y salió por la ventana, desapareciendo en la obscuridad de la noche.

K.S.

Chicos espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capítulo, tardé un milenio en subirlo, ya sé, ya me convertí en tipo ese ex novio/a que todo el tiempo está diciendo "Ya no lo volveré a hacer" y lo sigo haciendo jaja, pero necesitaba aclarar ideas, pensar seriamente en el rumbo de la historia, tenía un dilema acerca de que camino debía tomar esta historia, finalmente se ha solucionado jeje ¡Roma no se construyó en un día! :P

Espero sus comentarios ansiosamente ¡me inspiran muchísimo!

P.D. Recibí un comentario acerca de que el sumario no aparecía en ninguna parte de la historia, mil perdones por eso pero finalmente preferí no incluir ese extracto en la historia, lo actualizaré en breve J


	18. Capítulo 18 Mascarada

**Mascarada**

[2 Días para la mascarada]

- ¿Desea que la máscara sea completa o a la altura de la nariz?

- A la altura de la nariz

- Le recomendaría que fuera de color azul o blanco, para que haga resaltar sus ojos – contestó la vieja Dalia.

- Azul. Los cristales que irán incrustados serán transparentes.

- Excelente, alteza – Contestó con una inclinación de cabeza. Katara suspiró. Siempre había pensado que las personas no eran lo que parecían, pero la vieja Dalia había pasado de ser una grosera y sarcástica anciana a una amable y servicial viejilla - ¿Hay algún detalle que le gustaría agregar al vestido?

- Sí, gracias – Hizo una señal a su doncella para que lo sacase del armario – aquí está, supongo que lo recuerda.

- Claro que sí – sonrió – el "no me olvides", como olvidarlo jajaja – Katara ignoró la risa de la anciana y centró su vista en el vestido.

- Deseo conservar la esencia del vestido, es muy importante- "Sin él, no me reconocerá" Pensó - Sólo quiero que le haga mangas nuevas, largas, ceñidas al brazo. Descosa los cristales alrededor del escote, puede utilizarlos para la máscara, y para decorar los bordes de las mangas.

- ¿Algo más alteza? – Preguntó la anciana

- No. Si algo le hace falta para hacer el trabajo, mi chambelán se lo proporcionará– La vieja asintió, hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación. Katara miró al suelo. Jet salió del armario. "Vámonos" le dijo Katara, antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de decir nada. Había escuchado sus pasos.

Esa mañana sería la primera reunión oficial de la nueva embajada del Polo sur, con el rey y su consejo privado, mientras que los preparativos de la gran fiesta del señor del fuego estaban en su apogeo. Estaban a dos días de la celebración. Pero por el momento, el asunto apremiante resultaba ser la reunión. Al parecer, se buscaba una clase de alianza.

- ¿Qué clase de alianza? – Preguntó Jet al consejero que estaba exponiendo el proyecto.

- Una alianza comercial, excelencia. Como ambos sabrán, la economía de las naciones está por los suelos, exceptuando – hizo una pausa dramática – al rey tierra. Su fortuna es enorme y sigue creciendo con la prosperidad de su reino. Buscamos, hacerle un frente económico, o lamentablemente terminaremos como víctimas del monopolio del rey – terminó. Jet y Katara se miraron. Sabían que intentar superar las riquezas del rey Kuei y su reino, era prácticamente imposible, su fortuna era inestimable, aún para sus propios contadores.

- ¿En qué consiste el proyecto? – preguntó Katara. Elevó la mirada y sorprendió que la de Zuko estaba sobre ella. Se esforzó en no mirarle.

- Queremos quitar los impuestos de comercialización entre ambos países. Aduanas, cobros por desembarcar. Creo que nos entendemos. Sería un beneficio para ambos – Katara miró a Zuko de reojo y lo sorprendió de nuevo mirándole. Bueno, más bien se dio cuenta, desde que había entrado a la habitación el señor del fuego no le había quitado los ojos de encima. Resultaba un poco incómodo.

- Posiblemente. ¿Qué habrá del impuesto a la corona?

- Se cubrirá con un impuesto al adquirir un producto extranjero, al menos dentro de la nación del fuego. Si el rey considera otra manera mejor, es libre de escogerla. – Katara río por dentro "El rey, jajaja si supieran que hablan de Sokka…"

- Me gustaría que me entregara el proyecto por escrito. Es necesario leerlo cuidadosamente y entonces, escribiré a mi hermano.

- Como usted deseé alteza. Se lo haré llegar en breve – Katara asintió. Hizo una señal con los ojos a Jet.

- Caballeros, ¿Hay algún otro asunto que deba ser tratado?

- Parece que por el momento no – contestó el consejero - ¿Desea agregar algo, Majestad?

- No – dijo secamente, ojos fijos en Katara.

- Entonces, nos retiramos, su alteza debe atender otros asuntos pendientes – Ambos se levantaron y con ellos el consejo y Zuko. Mientras dejaban la sala, los consejeros comenzaron a parlotear en voz alta, lo cual les impidió escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban. Una mano tocó el hombro de Katara, un tacto ardiente y al mismo tiempo helado. Voltearon para descubrir que la mano pertenecía a Zuko. Ambos hicieron una reverencia "Majestad".

- Pensé que te aburría la política y la diplomacia – dijo, claramente refiriéndose a Katara, ignorando a Jet por completo. Éste decidió alejarse un poco.

- Así es, Majestad – contestó Katara, impasible, carente de emociones.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué te has enrolado como embajadora? – preguntó, intrigado

- Para velar por los intereses de mi país, como usted – Zuko se sorprendió un poco con la respuesta. Sin embargo sonrió, como si se tratase de una broma. El corazón de Katara latía como el de un conejillo asustado.

- Pensé que lo habías hecho por otras razones – Hizo una pausa, tragó saliva – Más, personales- Terminó. Fijó los ojos dorados en los de ella, que no le miraban de la misma manera, ni líquidos ni profundos, si no fríos como dos témpanos de hielo. El pensamiento lo estremeció.

- Con todo respeto, se equivoca, Majestad. Ahora si me disculpa, tengo asuntos que atender – Hizo una reverencia, se acercó a Jet, y tomó su brazo, ambos se alejaron caminando, con los ojos del señor del fuego en sus espaldas. Katara respiraba, intentando calmarse. Tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad no mirar atrás, sabía que Zuko les miraba aún.

El señor del fuego se sentó en una banca de los jardines reales, una que tenía una vista peculiar. Sumido en sus pensamientos, el rey intentaba comprender.

"¿Por qué me mira de esa manera? O ¿Será que no me mira de ninguna manera en sí? Esos ojos, diría que están hechos de hielo. Se le heló la mirada y su mirada fría y dura como el hielo me hiela la sangre. Los ojos de hielo y el gesto inexpresivo. Aún así, es más hermosa que nunca. Aunque sin duda alguna, ya no es la misma" Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda ante tal pensamiento.

Cerró los ojos y se limitó a escuchar el agua de las fuentes. Le recordaba al sonido de las olas, Katara dormida en sus brazos, la tarde cayendo sobre ellos, aquel momento que parecía que jamás terminaría, que nada importaba en la infinita eternidad de ese instante.

Su corazón dio un latido que se sintió equivocado, un sentimiento reprimido desde hacía 5 años, desde aquella tarde de despedida que prometió lo que sabía que no se cumpliría jamás. Invocó la imagen de ella en su mente, con el cabello ondeando en el viento, a la par del vestido, los pies descalzos y las mejillas coloradas por el calor. Pero más que nada, los ojos dulces.

Pero la había perdido, la había perdido sin que fuera suya, por las razones que fueran y lo hecho, hecho estaba y no podía ser cambiado. Ni siquiera por el rey.

Pero tenerla cerca… le hacía sentir la necesidad de abrir su corazón a las emociones que había escondido durante tanto tiempo. Amarla a corazón abierto, ése era su deseo. Una vez más se encontraba en el conflicto, entre aceptar su presente o intentar cambiarlo por un prometedor futuro que, como dijo él mismo aquel día que el tío Iroh intentó enseñarle a hacer relámpagos "…_Sólo logro que me explote en la cara, como todo en mi vida" _Se río ante su propia frase. Decidió dejar de pensar por el momento.

La noche cayó, y como cualquier otra en la Nación del fuego, callada y obscura. Una de ésas noches en las que el manto de la obscuridad cubría a todas las sombras. "Aún así, debo tener cuidado" Pensó Katara. Jet le había pedido acompañarla, y ella había dicho que no. Tenía que proteger su identidad. Tenía que protegerlos a ambos. Se movía como una sombra en la obscuridad. Llegó al lugar acordado, y levantó una cortina de niebla. Se acomodó la capucha de la capa, no debía saberse quién era. De todas formas, nadie buscaría a una princesa cerca de una cloaca. Se acercaron unos pasos ruidosos, que de alguna manera pretendían no serlo.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó el hombre

- Quién no le teme a la obscuridad, ni a fundirse con ella – el hombre asintió – no tengo mucho tiempo

- Sí, sí. Yo entiendo. Bueno como ya sabrá soy el secretario personal de…

- Sé quién eres – interrumpió Katara – no me hagas perder el tiempo – asintió de nuevo y tragó saliva.

- Mi señor asiste e incluso organiza reuniones sospechosas con algunos funcionarios importantes de éste y el régimen anterior. Todo comenzó como una simple reunión en la que se quejaban, pero ahora las cosas están yendo demasiado lejos – hizo una pausa – mi señor me hizo jurar que no diría nada…

- Sin embargo, aquí estás – le interrumpió de nuevo

- Sí – agachó la cabeza – algunos consintieron ya hacer planes, aunque éstos solamente rondan en las ideas todavía. Los más radicales propusieron que el señor del fuego fuera suplantado por su hermana, la princesa Azula, o incluso liberar al mismo Ozai de prisión.

- ¿Tienen ya algún contacto militar? – preguntó Katara.

- Claro que sí. El coronel Montke y sus rinocerontes forman parte de este… grupo, conspiración… como quiera llamarle.

- El coronel Montke… - sonrió. Recordaba bien al coronel Montke y a sus rinocerontes, todos hábiles guerreros, cada uno especializado en una clase de arma. Juntos, hacían un equipo casi invencible - ¿Dónde se reúnen?

- A veces en la casa de mi señor, otras veces fuera, en casas de los otros miembros me supongo.

- Necesito saber los nombres de todos los que están involucrados. Sin ellos, no podré comenzar a mover las piezas.

- ¿Mover las piezas? ¿Para qué?

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Sabes cómo hacerme llegar la información. La necesito mañana o pasado – el hombre asintió. Una duda asaltó la mente de Katara - ¿Por qué haces esto?

- Porque perdí a mi padre y a mi hermano en la guerra, peleando por una idea equivocada. Me es impensablemente dolorosa la idea de que la guerra podría volver a comenzar. – Katara se estremeció. Más allá de sus propósitos personales, la idea de que la guerra regresara era terrible. Había perdido a su madre en ella, y su familia casi se había desbaratado.

- Bien. Ya sabe qué hacer.

- Sí. Perdóneme pero… ¿quién es usted?

- Ya le dije – contestó Katara- Quién no le teme a la obscuridad, ni a fundirse con ella – arrojó una bolsa con monedas de plata a los pies del hombre y se marchó, protegida por la niebla, rápida como una sombra.

Mientras tanto, en los aposentos reales, Zuko pretendía leer unos documentos oficiales mientras Mai pretendía vestirse. Los silencios incómodos a veces eran comunes entre ellos. Zuko no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que estaba leyendo, tenía la mente inquieta, llena de pensamientos y recuerdos confusos e ideas absurdas, como el Zuko de antes, lleno de confusión.

Mai se metió a la cama y Zuko dejó los papeles en el suelo. Se le acercó y lo besó. Se acercó más a él y lo besó con un poco más de pasión. Zuko alejó su rostro del suyo suavemente. "Estoy cansado cariño" fue todo lo que le dijo. Le dio la espalda y cerró los ojos para dormir. Mai se recostó resignada a su lado. "Sólo está cansado, Mai, sólo es eso, debes dejar de ser tan paranoica"

[1 Días para la mascarada]

Al día siguiente Zuko se levantó muy, muy temprano. A pesar de que había estado genuinamente cansado, su mente no había logrado apaciguarse en toda la noche con pensamientos que su parte sensata intentaba callar a toda costa, mientras que su parte insensata trataba de hacer presentes en su mente. "¿Será muy tarde…?" se preguntó. "¿Tarde? ¡No seas ridículo Zuko! Ya no es momento de que pienses en posibilidades… ¡NO HAY POSIBILIDADES DE NADA! Ahí estaba, sumido en sus pensamientos camino a su estudio, para de verdad leer aquellos documentos que el día anterior su estúpida y ruidosa mente no le había permitido leer. Abrió la puerta del estudio y se encontró con una sorpresa. Alguien había estado en su estudio, y debido al gran desorden, había buscado algo. Los cajones abiertos, con la ventana abierta y el viento entrando, papeles volaban por todos lados.

Unas horas después, Jet llegó a visitar a Katara. Tenía que leerle las cláusulas del tratado de la alianza comercial, entre otras cosas, aunque de menos urgencia. El consejo del señor del fuego era sumamente impaciente.

- Buenos días, alteza – le saludó con una reverencia burlona. Katara estaba aún arreglándose frente al espejo.

- Buenos días, Jet – saludó Katara de regreso con una sonrisa, a pesar del tiempo que había pasado desde que había recibido el título todavía no se acostumbraba a que las personas que conocía de hace tiempo le llamasen de esa manera. Jet le regresó la sonrisa burlona.

- Te traigo los papeles de la alianza comercial o lo que sea – Katara asintió. Jet se acercó a ella y cambió el tono de voz, que pretendía ser misterioso pero sonaba burlón - ¿Ya has oído la noticia?

- ¿Qué noticia? – preguntó Katara. Desde luego cualquier cosa que podía venir de esa frase no sonaba bien.

- Alguien estuvo anoche en el estudio del señor del fuego – Katara desvió la mirada, fingiendo interesarse en algo en el espejo. – revolvieron todas sus cosas, ahora mismo están haciendo un inventario para descubrir qué hace falta y saber así, algo de las intenciones de esta persona…

- Es una pena – contestó. Por supuesto no parecía muy apenada. Jet sonrió.

- Eso pensé. Dime ¿Qué te robaste? – Katara se le acercó apresuradamente y lo calló.

- Cállate, no sabes quién puede estarnos escuchando. Cierra la puerta. – Jet obedeció – Quería poner paranoico a Zuko y a su consejo. Por supuesto que la idea de que alguien haya estado en su estudio, husmeando sus cosas y tal vez buscando algo, los pone a todos en alerta. Es el primer paso para llevar a Zuko a la conspiración en su contra.

- Entonces, ¿No robaste nada? – Katara se mordió el labio.

- Desordenar y hacer parecer que alguien había buscado algo, y tal vez, fuera lo que fuera, lo había encontrado, era mi único objetivo. Pero me encontré con más cosas interesantes – Jet se golpeó la frente.

- ¿Tienes idea de lo que sucedería si encuentran esas cosas aquí? – la regañó – se acabó todo tu intrigante plan.

- ¡Claro que la tengo! No seas estúpido, Jet. – hizo una pausa para calmarse – escucha, sólo tomé unas cartas – Jet abrió los ojos como platos

- ¿Cartas? – se pegó en la frente de nuevo. Hacía eso cuando estaba exasperado – Katara… sabrá que fue un asunto personal. Ningún conspirador ni rebelde ni nadie tomaría sus cartas a menos que tuviese un motivo personal con él.

- Calla. Sacaremos información útil de ellas – Jet no parecía muy convencido. – Y si no te parece, ya sabes que puedes irte cuando quieras – terminó. Era la clase de cosa que Katara le decía cuando algo no le parecía. Ya sabía que era una amenaza vacía. Decidió dejar el asunto por el momento.

- Bueno, ya veremos. La anciana terminó tu vestido, dijo que vendría a medio día – Katara miró por la ventana.

- Dile que venga mañana. Tenemos cartas que leer.

En vista al incidente, el señor del fuego había convocado una sesión con su consejo privado.

- Es vital que permanezcamos atentos, no conocemos las intenciones de esta persona… o si pertenezca a un grupo- decía Zuko – se acerca el aniversario de mi coronación, no sabemos que pueda pasar, debemos estar alerta.

- Mi señor, propongo que se duplique la guardia a la entrada, tanto de la ceremonia en la mañana como de la fiesta en la noche- propuso el general Goro, el encargado de la seguridad del señor del fuego. Todos asintieron.

Se hicieron algunos planes. Se duplicaría la guardia, tanto en la ceremonia como en la fiesta. Algunos guardias podrían disfrazarse de invitados para pasar desapercibidos. Esto, aquello. Un rayo interrumpió en la mente de Zuko. Se levantó apresuradamente, pensando con la velocidad del rayo, salió al pasillo completamente aterrorizado ante la idea que acababa de llegar a su mente. Se dirigió a toda velocidad al estudio privado. Abrió la puerta violentamente y encontró a Kay haciendo el inventario que le había encargado. Al entrar, el muchacho le hizo una reverencia de la que él hizo caso omiso. Revolvió unos pocos papeles, abrió los cajones. "¿Qué busca, Majestad?" le preguntó Kay, pero Zuko lo ignoró. De pronto paró su frenesí.

- ¿Majestad? – le trajo de vuelta Kay en sí - ¿Estaba buscando algo?

- Una… una caja. Una caja de té, con algunas cartas Kay. Roja, cuadrada, con unos dibujos en dorado– se sintió estúpido - ¿Seguro de que no la has visto?

- No Majestad. No encontré ninguna caja así. Lo lamento, ¿Era muy importante?

- No – contestó Zuko – Era más de… valor sentimental – "Y peligrosa en las manos equivocadas" pensó. Cerró los ojos de la frustración y se arrodilló. Odiaba el sentimiento de pérdida más que ninguno otro. La idea de que algo se le había ido de las manos y que no sabía dónde estaba, la idea de que jamás podría recuperar aquello que había perdido. Escuchó la puerta abrirse. Mai la había abierto para su sorpresa. Se levantó.

- ¿Pasa algo, Zuko? – preguntó, algo desconcertada – te vi corriendo por el pasillo y después escuché ruido del estudio y…

- No cariño, todo está bien – le dijo con una sonrisa. Mai miró a Kay, y este se desentendió de su mirada. – sólo ando un poco ocupado con esto del inventario y…

- Pensé que estabas en consejo – le interrumpió. Ups.

- Sí… eh…. – tenía que pensar en algo rápido – sí, estaba buscando algo, pero creo que no está aquí… - se deslizó hacia la puerta – estoy ocupado, te veo después.

- Aja- le contestó ella. Lo vio alejarse y se le bajó el ánimo al pensar que últimamente su esposo le prestaba muy poca atención. Y tal vez la aguijonó una corazonada de que algo no estaba bien.

Katara pasaba las cartas rápidamente, y las clasificaba en dos pilas: las cartas importantes (con posible información de cualquier índole que podría resultar útil) y las cartas inútiles. Miles de cartas del tío Iroh, guardadas cuidadosamente en la caja. Otras tantas que Zuko le había escrito a su padre (obviamente, sin enviar), cartas a y de personas que no conocía (que formaban la 3ra pila, inclasificables). Un sinfín de cartas que escribía Zuko y que guardaba con todo cuidado. Una llamó la atención de Katara. La desdobló con pulso tembloroso, su corazón se había acelerado. Jet volteó a verla. "¿Qué pasa?" le preguntó, pero Katara lo ignoró mientras leía la carta. Terminó de leerla, la besó y la acercó a su corazón. Desde luego que jamás hubiera esperado encontrar una carta que Zuko le había escrito, de su puño y letra. Para Katara, parecía que la carta fuera el mismo Zuko. Incluso escuchó en su mente a Zuko diciendo las palabras que leía. "_Espero que puedas perdonarme"_. Sintió que los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, pero no eran lágrimas de tristeza, eran lágrimas de alegría. ¿Perdonarlo? Ya lo había hecho. Dejó la carta a un lado y comenzó a buscar enloquecidamente entre las cartas restantes (bastantes por cierto) aquellas que iban dirigidas a ella.

[Día de la mascarada]

Katara había despertado con una dulce esperanza. La noche anterior había leído todas las cartas que Zuko le había escrito. Y sentía que a pesar de que las cosas eran como eran, y cambiarlas iba a ser difícil, las dulces palabras que la habían arrullado la noche anterior no podían más que hacerla sentir la más feliz de todas. Y también, la más determinada. Guardó todas las cartas de Zuko donde su doncella jamás se imaginaría, ni ninguna otra persona.

Estaba a punto de abrir el ventanal del balcón, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta, pero Katara tan de buen humor, abrió con una sonrisa (genuina).

- Buenas noches alteza – le dijo Jet, con la misma reverencia burlona del día anterior. Katara había dormido pasado medio día.

- Buenos días Jet – Le contestó en un tono que sonó casi musical. Desde luego que en los años recientes, Jet no había escuchado dicho tono muy a menudo.

- Pensé que nunca ibas a levantarte – Katara se estiraba – tienes que apresurarte, la ceremonia está a punto de comenzar y tú ni siquiera te has arreglado, princesa perezosa …

- ¡La ceremonia! ¡Cómo pude olvidarlo! – su rostro se apoderó de una mueca de terror, no había notado que Jet estaba vestido y al parecer, se había pasado el cepillo por la enmarañada cabellera - ¡Jet! ¡Apresúrate! Saca el vestido del armario, y ¿Dónde demonios está mi doncella cuando la necesito? ¡Maldita sea! Todo lo tengo que hacer yo… - Jet obedeció, pero Katara tenía al menos una docena de vestidos…

- Katara… ¿Cuál debo…? – Katara lo empujó a un lado, sacó un vestido azul bastante sencillo

- ¡Todo lo tengo que hacer yo! Espérame afuera Jet – y lo arrastró a la puerta y la cerró en sus narices. Jet sólo suspiró, estaba acostumbrado a sus ataques frenéticos cuando las cosas parecían no estar saliendo como debían ser. Pero a fin de cuentas no eran tan malos, Katara era obsesiva, sí, pero al ser tan obsesiva hasta con los mínimos detalles, la hacía competente en muchos aspectos. Hacía todo lo posible para que las cosas salieran perfectas. Y perfectas debían ser. So pena de…

- Ya estoy – abrió la puerta y Jet tenía que admitir que se veía sencilla, pero hermosa. El azul pálido siempre había sido un color que resaltaba sus ojos y su piel morena. Tomó su sombrilla y él le ofreció el brazo.

La ceremonia de conmemoración de la coronación de Zuko era más que sólo el aniversario de convertirse en rey. Significaba mucho para las naciones, significaba que un año más había pasado en paz, desde que la guerra había terminado. Los embajadores de las naciones eran invitados especiales e incluso algunos años se había invitado al avatar. Pero según los informantes de Katara, este año Aang estaba muy ocupado haciendo otra cosa en alguna otra parte del mundo. Katara dio gracias al destino (aunque ya no creía en él, desde hace un tiempo…) porque fuera así. No había visto a Aang en años, y aunque se escribían frecuentemente, había una persistente incomodidad entre ellos. "Supongo que extraño esos tiempos donde éramos tan solo amigos". Pero esos tiempos se habían ido hacía más de 6 años. Y el "Equipo Avatar", como lo llamó alguna vez Sokka, estaba disperso por el mundo. Katara río. Ahora ni siquiera le hablaba a su hermano. Jet le dio un codazo para hacerla regresar en sí. "La procesión está a punto de comenzar" le dijo. La procesión debía ser al atardecer, casi al crepúsculo.

Y tal como le habían dicho, era algo impresionante. Al comienzo de la procesión había algunos bailarines y acróbatas, todos vestidos de rojo, que bailaban llenos de elegancia con listones y haciendo trucos de fuego control al ritmo de los tambores que les acompañaban. Y cuando comenzaron los gritos sabía que vendría Zuko. Y ahí estaba, con un traje rojo vino, bastante elegante, adornado con hilo de oro, inclinando la cabeza, saludando a sus súbditos, montado en un caballo avestruz completamente blanco. A su lado, cabalgaba el eterno "Dragón del oeste" saludando de la misma manera y sonriendo. Y detrás de ellos, una litera, cargada por seis hombres.

El señor del fuego llegó a aquel escenario donde había sido coronado 6 años antes. Desmontó su caballo avestruz junto con su tío y finalmente la figura de la litera bajó de ella y tomó la mano izquierda de Zuko y comenzaron a subir las escaleras. La reina, con el cabello recogido en un peinado tradicional de la nación del fuego y un vestido ricamente decorado, no saludaba y tampoco parecía sonreír. "Más fría que el hielo" pensó Katara.

Finalmente llegaron a la cima y Zuko encaró al público. Los gritos cesaron y todos se inclinaron. Katara inclinó tan solo la cabeza. "_Una princesa no se inclina ante nadie" _Le había dicho Humiko. Por supuesto eso causó un particular disgusto en las hermanas Aya y Akane. "_Además, es una campesina orgullosa_" comentó una mientras la otra se limitó a asentir.

Zuko hizo la señal y todos se levantaron. Y Iroh comenzó "_Hace seis años, mi sobrino, en este mismo lugar, era el príncipe Zuko. Ahora seis años después, su pueblo se reúne, para celebrar un año más de paz y prosperidad, bajo el reinado del Señor del Fuego Zuko_" la multitud vitoreó. Zuko se levantó y Iroh sentó. Ambos se limpiaron el sudor con la manga de la túnica. Hacía un calor repulsivo. Katara esperaba que no tardara demasiado en su discurso. "_Hace seis años, celebramos el final de la guerra" _La multitud calló. Zuko continuó: "_Y hoy celebramos seis años de paz, de prosperidad, y de hermandad entre naciones"_ Dirigió su mirada a la sección destinada a invitados especiales y embajadores "_Pero este día no es para celebrar a un hombre, éste día nos celebramos a todos, que hemos trabajado juntos para dejar atrás el pasado, en el nombre, de un futuro brillante"_ Terminó. El público aplaudió.

- Dejar atrás el pasado, en el nombre de un futuro brillante – repitió Katara en voz baja.

- Linda frase, muy conmovedora – Katara miró hacia arriba. Tal vez no era conmovedora, era motivadora. Llena de determinación, como ella.

- Calla y muévete. Tenemos cosas que hacer. – Jet hizo una mueca de fastidio.

- Tienes que arreglarte, y también yo – Seguía feliz como antes, pero su mente volvía a concentrarse en la misión.

Tal como había ordenado, la anciana Dalia había enviado su vestido y su máscara. Y debía admitir que había hecho un trabajo maravilloso. Y al fin, Eion* había aparecido.

- ¿Cómo desea que la peine, alteza? – preguntó Eion.

- Quiero verme diferente a su Majestad el día de hoy. ¿Tuviste oportunidad de verla?

- Sí, alteza. Me pareció fría y distante – contestó la chica. Katara la apreciaba mucho, había aprendido el enorme valor de las personas a su servicio, podían ser sus mejores aliadas, o sus peores enemigas.

- Exactamente. Y como ya sabrás, pienso que es necesario marcar una diferencia con ella – la muchacha asintió.

- Un chongo, que le recoja todo el cabello, adornado con su tiara de perlas. Quedaría perfecto con su vestido – Katara asintió. Una vez más, Eion había acertado.

A la hora acordada, Jet tocó la puerta de nuevo. "_Jet podrá tener modales terribles y maneras terribles de hacer las cosas, pero es puntual"_ Pensó. Al parecer seguía en ese humor optimista.

La cena, por supuesto, fue aburrida casi a muerte. Por desgracia los embajadores de la tribu agua del norte no habían resultado particularmente habladores, debido a que estaban engullendo todo el pavo-faisán a su disposición. Mientras, los embajadores del reino tierra resultaron mejores conversadores, hasta que se sirvió el vino. Debían admitirlo, todo estaba exquisito.

Al terminar la cena, el Señor del Fuego abrió la pista de baile con su reina, bailando una pieza bastante suave. Mai no era precisamente feliz de bailar, y aunque no lo disfrutaba, también debían admitir que era aceptablemente buena. Terminó la pieza, las demás parejas fueron permitidas en la pista. La reina fue a sentarse, y el señor del fuego siguió su ejemplo.

- Vamos a bailar- le dijo Katara a Jet. Éste arqueó sus ya excesivamente arqueadas cejas.- Anda, por favor – Jet abrió la boca para soltar una excusa

- Pero… no sé… - desafortunadamente para Jet, ya se encontraban en medio de la pista de baile para cuando pensó en una buena excusa. Katara le sonrió.

- Sólo déjate llevar – tomó una de sus manos y la otra la puso en su cintura – sígueme – Y Jet comenzó a moverse algo torpemente, y el color subió a sus mejillas. Katara hizo caso omiso de su pena. Después de un rato, Jet se había relajado – Ya ves, ya te soltaste

- Sí, eso creo– le dijo – supongo que no es tan difícil – Ambos rieron. La pieza terminó y Katara hizo una pequeña reverencia, igualita a las que Jet le hacía de broma en las mañanas. Ambos jóvenes rieron. Volvieron a acercarse, y ahora Jet, recobrando la seguridad característica de él, recobró su postura erguida y le sonrió.

- Hacía algo de tiempo que no te oía reír de algo que no fuera un comentario sarcástico – le comentó. Katara sonrió. Miró hacia arriba, para poder mirarlo a los ojos**

- Me río de tus comentarios sarcásticos porque es lo único que dices – y río de nuevo. Recargó su cabeza en el pecho de él. Jet siempre intentaba hacerla reír, aunque últimamente sólo le había sacado risitas de amargura.

Alguien tocó el brazo de Jet. Era Zuko.

- ¿Me permite esta pieza? – Le preguntó a Katara. Ella lo miró asombrada. Miró a Jet.

- Ve, yo… estoy un poco cansado, me sentaré un rato – Le dijo. Al parecer no tenía más opción que bailar con Zuko. Y no es porque no quisiera hacerlo. "_Es peligroso"_ pensaba. Asintió con la cabeza. Zuko tomó su mano, y posó la otra en su cintura. Katara lo pisó en cuanto comenzaron a moverse.

- Lo siento – se disculpó. Estaba sumamente nerviosa. El tacto de su mano, su otra mano reposando en su cintura…

- No hay problema – le contestó Zuko. Ambos miraban en direcciones opuestas. Katara intentaba calmar sus nervios, y Zuko también los suyos. No estaba seguro de por qué la había invitado a bailar – Verás, Katara, yo… - Se atravesó un silencio incómodo. Zuko no había notado que Katara llevaba el vestido que él le había regalado para aquella velada en el teatro.

- Dime – intentó alentarlo. Sus emociones estaban imponiéndose, no estaba pensando.

- Me alegra que estés aquí – se apresuró a decir, nervioso. Los corazones de los dos latían a un ritmo anormal.

- Gracias – le contestó ella. Jet los observaba sentado, con los brazos cruzados y atento a cualquier cosa. Zuko tomó una bocanada de aire.

- Verás, no sé, desde que llegaste he sentido que estás… distante – se atrevió finalmente a decirle. Sus nervios habían alcanzado a cambiar su expresión. Jet notó lo nervioso que estaba. Pero sin que ninguno de los tres lo notara, dos personas más los observaban.

- ¿Distante, Majestad? – preguntó Katara, fingiendo sorpresa, sin tener mucho éxito. Zuko tragó saliva.

- ¿Majestad? Katara, siempre hemos sido tan… familiares. No concibo aún que me llames de esa manera, ¡Ni que me llames de usted! sabes que no es necesario – le contestó, riendo nervioso.

- Al contrario, Majestad, es totalmente necesario – le contestó, más tranquila, con una mente más clara

- Como quieras – Zuko no pensaba insistir en algo así – Estás tan… cambiada.

- Han pasado muchos años, Majestad. La gente cambia con el tiempo – le contestó, con la mente fría y la voz nostálgica. Zuko sonrió

- Pero, ¿Sigue ahí la chica que me hacía reír tanto, a quién podía contarle todo? – preguntó.

- Podría ser, Majestad – contestó sin pensar. "Estúpida" pensó al momento. Esa pregunta era peligro, y con esa contestación, había recibido al peligro con los brazos abiertos. Los tres espectadores prestaron más atención a lo que sucedía. Podía sentirse la presión alrededor de ellos.

- Entonces, ¿Nada ha cambiado entre nosotros? – preguntó. Todo esto estaba yendo muy lejos. Los músicos tocaron las últimas notas de la pieza

- No sé a qué se refiere, Majestad – Katara soltó su mano y se apartó de Zuko. Hizo una reverencia.

- Al contrario, "alteza" –enfatizó. Tomó su mano derecha y la besó delicadamente – sabe exactamente a lo que me refiero – le dijo, clavando los ojos dorados como el oro en el azul de los de ella. Aquel oro líquido que la hacía estremecer. Katara inclinó la cabeza y sin decir más, se alejó hacia donde Jet estaba sentado.

Los otros dos espectadores desviaron la mirada.

Katara parecía impasible por fuera pero por dentro sonreía. Una vez más, sus sentimientos estaban dominándola, estaba feliz, emocionada, si Zuko le había dicho eso es porque todavía guardaba sentimientos por ella. Había sido demasiado por un solo día, Katara se retiró de la fiesta.

- Zuko, estoy cansada. Me retiro – le dijo Mai. Zuko asintió. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y Mai se levantó. Los bailarines abrieron paso en la pista para que pasara la reina y detrás de ella su doncella.

Mai caminaba a toda prisa con una doncella molesta detrás de ella. Mai paró en seco y encaró a la doncella.

- Escúchame Nan, llama a Yuma. Lo veré en los aposentos reales, dile que se apresure, yo lo esperaré ahí – Nan asintió y desapareció de la vista de Mai, al mismo tiempo que ella se apresuró a llegar a sus aposentos.

- ¿Quería verme, Majestad? – preguntó el joven desde la puerta

- Sí. Necesito que hagas algo por mí.

- ¿Qué cosas Majestad? –entró, y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

- Necesito que investigues a la nueva embajadora… - hizo una pausa para pensar – la "princesa" de la tribu agua del sur. Algo no me da confianza de ella, y aún menos después de lo que vi esta noche.

- ¿Qué vio esta noche, Majestad? – preguntó Yuma, curioso

- Nada que sea de tu incumbencia. Sólo me preocupa que Zuko se enrede con esa campesina. Vigila a Zuko también. Algo trae entre manos. Puede que no sea ella.

- Sí, Majestad – contestó.

- Ahora márchate, mi esposo podría llegar en cualquier momento – le ordenó. El joven obedeció.

Ya sola, Mai se cuestionó lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Era correcto espiar a su esposo? Sacudió la cabeza en señal de negación a sus propios pensamientos. "Nada en este mundo, me hará perder a Zuko". Sólo era un mal necesario.

K.S.

*Eion la doncella de Katara, su última aparición había sido en el capítulo "De viaje". Relacionado al mismo asunto, cuando en ese capítulo mencioné que Katara iba a ser la doncella de la reina del reino tierra, pensé en las cortes europeas del renacimiento y edad moderna (particularmente las cortes inglesa y francesa) en las que incluso las princesas servían a otras de mayor categoría y era considerado un honor, como la reina María Antonieta de Francia y la princesa de Lamballe, era algo común y que tal vez podía mal interpretarse en la historia.  
**Recordando que Jet es mucho más alto que Katara, tenía que levantar la cabeza (como se puede ver en la serie) para mirarlo a los ojos.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, está larguísimo jaja, creo que es el más largo que he escrito :P pero últimamente he tenido tantas ideas y tanto entusiasmo por seguir escribiendo esta historia, que así tuvo que ser J Espero sus reviews más ansiosamente que nunca J


	19. Capítulo 19 Renacimiento

**Renacimiento**

- Madame, debe perdonar mi intervención, pero mis órdenes fueron velar por usted y ayudarla en su causa. Debo recordarle entonces, que no se deje llevar por sus sentimientos, por fuertes que éstos sean – Le dijo la sombra. Katara se mordió el labio.

- "Si dejas que tus sentimientos te dominen, estarás perdida, y tu causa contigo" – citó en respuesta - ¿Qué te hace pensar que he cedido? – pregunto, fingiendo estar ofendida con el comentario.

- Porque os vi bailando con el señor del fuego la noche de ayer. Bajó la guardia, alteza – indicó – y lamentablemente, no fui el único que lo notó.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Katara, preocupada. Si había llamado la atención de la persona equivocada, podría resultar un gran problema.

- Su Majestad, la reina, estuvo observándoles, con gran interés.

- ¿La reina? ¿Nos estuvo observando? – que tonta había sido. Tenía que estar alerta siempre.

- Sí alteza. Y no me extrañaría que hubierais levantado sus sospechas – Katara gruñó – sólo le suplico sea cuidadosa – terminó. Y una vez más, la sombra desapareció en la obscuridad de la noche. Katara entro y cerró la ventana, y las cortinas.

- Tiene razón – Escuchó que Jet el dijo. Estaba recargado en una pared con los brazos cruzados y el semblante serio.

- ¡Jet! ¡Tienes que dejar de entrar aquí en las noches!... ¿Escuchaste la conversación? – el joven asintió - ¡Cómo te atreves!

- No me cambies el tema, Katara. Sabes que tiene razón – Katara se sentó en la cama y Jet junto a ella.

- Lo sé – agachó la cabeza – Me puse muy nerviosa. ¡Sabía que bailar con él era peligroso! No debí acercarme tan pronto a él.

- Así es. Y por sus gestos, creo que caíste en el juego.

- Más de lo que crees – contestó Katara. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Jet pensaba

- Descansa ahora, mañana pensaremos – la besó en la mejilla – Buenas noches.

Katara apagó las velas, y el espía del jardín se retiró.

- Visita para el señor Ozai – anunció el guardia. La puerta de la celda se abrió y el visitante le entregó 2 monedas de plata al guardia. Ozai se incorporó.

- Fudo – dijo cuando reconoció al hombre frente a él.

- Mi señor Ozai – se inclinó.

- Vaya vaya, ¿Qué hace un importante funcionario de mi hijo visitándome? Pensé que mis visitas estaban prohibidas. El traidor de mi hermano ha venido algunas veces, pero desde luego, yo no deseo la compañía de traidores débiles como él…

- El príncipe Zuko lo prohibió. Pero eso no importa ahora…

- ¿Príncipe Zuko? Pero si ahora ha sido coronado, "señor del fuego" – agregó burlonamente

- Eso no importa, Ozai, señor. Vengo con noticias importantes – Ozai se acarició la barba, que había crecido considerablemente.

- ¿Qué noticias?

- Su hijo ha llenado el palacio de plebeyos, hombres nuevos que se han impuesto en el consejo, en el ejército, en cualquier sector. La corte se ha llenado de estas viles criaturas, incluso algunos han ostentado emparentarse con familias nobles – su cara expresaba el asco que sentía - Mientras que su hijo se regocija de "Seis años de paz", aquellos que permanecemos fieles a la Nación del Fuego, vemos a nuestra nación degradada, empobrecida, reducida a cenizas a manos de hombres débiles.

- Bla, bla… bla – se burló Ozai – debieron haber pensado eso antes de haber coronado al cobarde perdedor de Zuko.

- Sí señor, nos hemos arrepentido de todo – hizo una pausa – pero aún no es tarde para enmendar el error cometido – Ozai no esperaba eso.

- Tienes toda mi atención

- Un grupo de nobles permanecemos fieles a usted. Y aunque todavía ningún plan es seguro, el desagrado general por la nueva monarquía, ha generado una consideración general, a que el señor del fuego sea reemplazado.

- ¿Un golpe de estado? – Preguntó. Jamás había considerado una idea así.

- Sí, señor. Nos honraría que regresaras al trono – Ozai pensaba.

- Lamentablemente, Fudo, ya no poseo poderes, no hay mucho en lo que pueda ayudar. La princesa Azula debe tomar mi lugar – comentó con una voz de fingida pena.

- ¿Ese es su deseo señor? – preguntó Fudo, sorprendido.

- Sí – asintió Ozai – nada me haría más feliz que ver el orden establecido en este país, con el reinado de mi amada hija, la princesa Azula – terminó. Fudo asintió.

Tocaron a la puerta "Milord Fudo, su tiempo ha terminado". Fudo hizo una reverencia a Ozai y se fue. Ozai volvió a acostarse, tenía cosas en que pensar. Desde que el avatar le había quitado su fuego control, Ozai temía por su vida. Había hecho bien al decidir que Azula debía ser reina. Si era coronada, él sería el verdadero gobernante, su hija siempre lo había respetado, admirado y obedecido. Azula haría el trabajo sucio, y él reinaría.  
Y por primera vez en seis años, sonaron de nuevo las estrepitosas carcajadas de Ozai.  
***

- Tenemos que rehacer todo el plan – Estableció Jet después de un largo silencio. El diálogo de Katara y Zuko podría ser un desastre

- Lo sé, quería mantenerme como habíamos planeado pero definitivamente el "Podría ser" me delató

- Así es – Jet se masajeó las sienes, eso hacía cuando quería pensar – bueno parece que lanzaste la caña de pescar y el pez mordió el anzuelo. Bien hecho – suspiró – debes continuar así, hacer que sus sentimientos por ti crezcan, debes corresponder su afecto.

- ¿Para qué? ¡No seas ridículo, Jet! Si vuelvo a darle todo a cambio de nada, ¡Sucederá lo mismo!

- Tranquila – Ella desvió la mirada a la nada – no será lo mismo, tenemos un as bajo la manga, lo que no has pensado es que… - Katara le hizo una señal de que se callara. "Shh", susurró. La ventana estaba abierta y las cortinas volaban con el viento de la mañana. Katara salió al balcón. El jardín estaba vacío, con excepción de algunos pajarillos y mariposas. Katara regresó.

- ¿Qué? – le preguntó Jet

- Estoy segura de que alguien nos estaba espiando – Jet abrió los ojos, alarmado.

- ¿Crees que haya escuchado? – estaba preocupado

- No lo creo. De todos modos, jamás mencionamos su nombre – Katara pensaba - ¿Quién nos espiaría? … y ¿Por qué?

***  
No muy lejos de ahí, Zuko se encontraba también frente a una pregunta y una hoja de papel.

Quería escribirle, a Katara, claro esta vez sí enviaría la carta. Quería que ella supiera lo que pensaba, lo que sentía. Aún así, se sentía inseguro acerca de que debía escribirle y que no. Aunque, posiblemente ella sintiese lo mismo que él, tal vez no era todo como a él le gustaría que fuera. Seguro seguía enojada, desde luego él había sido el que había mentido, engañado y finalmente casado con alguien más. O aún peor, su afecto no era correspondido. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Jet ahí?, más importante aún ¿Qué hacía ahí con Katara? ¡Pensar que él podía pasar todo el día al lado de Katara!, le estremecía la idea de Katara en brazos de Jet, la imagen de su cabeza recargada en su pecho, la idea de que los labios de Jet acariciaran los de ella, que sus manos tocasen su piel. No quería pensarlo.

Sin embargo, en el baile había sentido algo más, que algo quedaba delo que algún día habían sido, que todavía podía sentirse la magia entre ellos dos. Pensó en lo que se habían dicho. Bufó. Sabía que él tenía razón, Katara sabía exactamente a lo que se refería. Finalmente se decidió a escribir:

"Espero, de sincero corazón, que nada haya cambiado entre nosotros" Era la frase perfecta.

- ¿"Nada ha cambiado entre nosotros"? – preguntó Mai, confundida.

- Sí, Majestad – asintió Yuma.

- Eso no tiene sentido, Yuma. Katara solía odiar a Zuko, ¿Por qué querría revivir esos días? – Pensó en voz alta.

- La dama contestó que ella no sabía a qué se refería, y su Majestad afirmó que sí lo sabía, perfectamente – Mai gruñó – Tal vez, Majestad… hay algo que usted no sabe. Podría faltar una pieza del rompecabezas.

- Con que una pieza faltante… - Mai pensó. Desde luego había algo que no sabía, y era necesario saberlo – Encuéntrala – ordenó. El joven asintió, hizo una reverencia y salió.

Mientas tanto, Jet intentaba leer varios documentos al mismo tiempo. Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, ya que su alteza, la verdadera embajadora estaba ocupada haciendo de intrigante aquí y allá como para ocuparse de su propio trabajo.

Estaba ridículamente obsesionada con las cartas que Zuko le había escrito, las leía una y otra vez, con esa bonita sonrisa que tan poco había visto en su cara últimamente. Los últimos años, su sonrisa, aquella que había visto por primera vez en el bosque se había convertido en un rostro serio, y cuando sonreía, en algo extraño. Sin embargo, él le había devuelto la sonrisa. Aquella sonrisa que ponía cuando pasaba horas admirando aquel anillo, perdida en sus pensamientos. Tenía que aceptar que era increíble, "Increíblemente costoso" pensó "Yo…" sacudió la cabeza para ahuyentar el pensamiento. Se había jurado a sí mismo que no volvería a pensar de esa manera, por su propio bien.

Los pensamientos fueron imparables. En su mente, el olor del incienso, aquel rostro entre sus manos, esos brazos alrededor de su cuello. Cerró los ojos. Sus labios recorriendo aquellos hombros, aquel cuello. Susurros al oído, suspiros. Tan solo en la imaginación. Un escalofrío, caliente, placentero recorrió su cuerpo.

Espero de sincero corazón, que nada haya cambiado entre nosotros" Leyó Katara. Ella tampoco lo deseaba. Quería que todo fuese igual, pero al mismo tiempo diferente. Esta vez no se arriesgaría a ser un fantasma en la mente de Zuko. Esta vez, sería distinto.

Sumida estaba en sus pensamientos, que Jet llamaría intrigantes, cuando él mismo entró a su habitación con la respiración agitada y una carta en la mano. La carta tenía un sello azul, probablemente de Hakoda. Katara lo miró interesada, su agitación podría significar malas noticias.

- ¡Katara! Sokka… - tomó aire - ¡Sokka va a ser padre?

- ¿Qué? – Katara sonrió de oreja a oreja. Era una noticia increíble ¡Sokka! - ¿Cuándo?

- ¡Dentro de muy poco! No querían avisarte hasta que Sukki estuviera fuera de peligro, una luna más y el polo sur tendrá un heredero – Dijo Jet. A pesar de que Sokka y él no eran de agrado mutuo, le daba gusto por él.

- ¡Estoy tan feliz por él! Y por Sukki, por supuesto – Jet asintió. Katara lo abrazó de felicidad – Es maravilloso

- Lo es. ¿Le escribirás?

- ¡Sí! Ahora mismo – parecía estar en un trance eufórico. Al momento sacó una hoja de papel, un tintero y una pluma. Jet sonrió mientras la miraba, esa era la Katara que conocía, explosiva, eufórica, no fría y calculadora. Salió de la estancia y cerró la puerta, la dejaría disfrutar de su felicidad sola, el haber visto a la Katara de antes era suficiente para él.

- Escúcheme bien, es la tercera vez que se lo digo, la princesa Azula no está en condiciones de ver a nadie – estableció la enfermera. La insistencia de éste hombre la estaba cansando – ha estado muy deprimida últimamente, su mente divaga, no es momento de que vea a nadie

- Señorita, escúcheme, es absolutamente necesario que vea a la princesa, seguro hay… una manera de poder arreglarlo – Fudo hizo sonar las monedas en su bolsillo – la enfermera dudó. Suspiró y finalmente tomó su decisión.

- Acompáñeme, le llevaré con ella – Caminó al final de un pasillo y se detuvo en una puerta blanca mal pintada, se podía ver que era de metal. Sacó sus llaves y abrió la puerta.

- Gracias – Fudo le entregó 2 monedas de oro. Azula estaba sentada de espaldas, con la mirada fija en la nada. Fudo se acercó y se inclinó a sus pies. Le tomó las manos y las besó. "Princesa Azula"

- ¿Ya se fue? – susurró Azula, mirando de reojo hacia atrás. Fudo asintió – Muy bien, ¿Qué quieres Fudo? Me sorprende tu repentino interés por visitarme.

- Alteza, he venido a… - Lo interrumpió con un bostezo

- Awwr – lo miró con cansancio – Me aburren tus disculpas Fudo, pero las acepto – Le dijo con la voz altanera, tan típica de ella.

- Gracias Alteza

- Ahora dime, ¿Por qué has venido a importunar a esta pobre loca? ¿Qué no comprendes que me han enviado aquí porque he perdido la cabeza? – le espetó, con un toque de sarcasmo.

- He visitado a vuestro padre, y después de revelarle las intenciones de aquellos que seguimos fieles a ustedes…

- ¿Visitaste a mi padre? – le interrumpió de nuevo – Qué curioso, pensé que Zuzu había prohibido que fuese visitado. ¿Fieles a nosotros? ¡No seas absurdo! Si fueran fieles a nosotros, estarían en prisión ¡Como los verdaderos fieles! – Fudo comenzó a desesperarse. No era la clase de hombre que tomaba los reproches. Azula decidió que era suficiente – En fin ¿En qué puedo ayudarle, Lord Canciller?

- Estamos planeando un golpe de estado, alteza – le dijo en suspiros – Y es nuestro deseo, como el de vuestro padre, que sea usted coronada como nueva Señor del Fuego

- Siempre dije que eso no sonaba muy bien – se río y agregó en tono pomposo – "El señor del fuego Azula". ¿Por qué debería creerte? El propio canciller de mi inútil hermano conspirando para quitarlo del trono. No suena muy lógico, Fudo.

- Alteza le juro por mi honor…

- ¿Tu honor? – le preguntó – Me haces reír, Fudo, ¡No eres más que un traidor! – Fudo estaba desesperándose.

- Si su hermano llegase a faltar, ¿Tomaríais el trono? – Azula lo miró con atención

- Shhh – lo calló – Imaginar la muerte del rey es traición, mi señor Fudo. Pero sí. En vista de que mi hermano aún no tiene heredero varón y su hija no tiene la edad suficiente, sí. Así debería ser.

- Entonces créame por favor, se lo suplico.

- Fudo, Fudo, ¿Por qué te envió mi hermano? ¿Acaso no le pareció suficiente encerrarme en un maldito manicomio? ¿Quiere acusarme de alta traición y ejecutarme? Sí, seguro, Zuzu siempre ha sido un cobarde…

- Alteza, en eso estamos de acuerdo. Su hermano es cobarde y demasiado débil para gobernar a la más grande nación de todas. Afortunadamente, usted y yo no somos los únicos en pensarlo. El coronel Montke y sus rinocerontes, incluso el padre de su Majestad la reina, son de la misma opinión – Azula no esperaba eso.

- ¿El coronel Montke? – preguntó. Sabía que el coronel era de fuertes convicciones. No había duda alguna, de que si alguien permanecía fiel a la idea de la supremacía de la nación del fuego, si alguien seguía fiel a ella y su padre, era el coronel Montke. Tragó saliva – Que me escriba el coronel Montke. Entonces lo consideraré.

- Así será, alteza – asintió Fudo. Le besó las manos y salió por la puerta. Todo estaba saliendo de maravilla.

Mientras que en el palacio, Katara se había dirigido a la halconería. Su carta para Sokka no podía esperar, tenía que felicitarlos a él y a Sukki, decirles lo mucho que los había extrañado, cuánto esperaba verlos, ¡Lo feliz que estaba! todo aquello que quería decirles desde hacía un tiempo pero no escribía por miedo, por obstinación. Era urgente que Sokka la perdonase.

Saliendo de la halconería, Katara se dispuso a volver a sus habitaciones. Los pasillos del palacio estaban casi vacíos.

- ¿Su alteza, la princesa Katara? – preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

- ¿Sí? – Katara lo encaró. Jamás lo había visto. Pero su ropa y su juventud, podría deducirse que era un sirviente.

- Disculpe, hay alguien, un amigo que desea hablarle en privado.

- ¿Quién? – preguntó Katara. Podía ser una trampa. ¿De quién? No tenía enemigos en la corte, al menos no todavía.

- Por aquí, Milady. – Dudó, pero finalmente la curiosidad la venció. Siguió al sirviente hasta una habitación que no conocía.

En realidad, no tenía idea de en qué parte del palacio se encontraba. El sirviente abrió la puerta. Katara entró y la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas. Miró la estancia, manteniéndose alerta a cualquier cosa. El fuego estaba encendido, y tan sólo había una mesa y muchas sillas alrededor de ella. Escuchó pasos a sus espaldas, pero fingió no escucharlos.

- Katara – escuchó. Volteó rápidamente, sorprendida de verdad.

- Majestad – hizo una reverencia. Zuko caminó hacia ella, sin que ella se levantase. Finalmente se arrodilló frente a ella, de manera que quedaron a la misma altura. Zuko tomó su mano derecha entre las suyas, mirándola a los ojos. Katara lo miraba nerviosa, y él también estaba nervioso.

- Sólo te pido una cosa – comenzó. Katara lo miró confundida - Que me permitas quererte, adorarte y servirte, así como Shu sirvió a Oma*– la miraba, con los ojos de oro clavados en los de ella– Dulce Katara, ¿Me dejarás hacerlo? – Katara miró hacia abajo, pensando en lo que Zuko decía. Eso era claramente, algo que no esperaba. Parpadeó un par de veces, intentó hablar pero su voz se quebró. Finalmente, alzó la mirada

- Lo haré – le contestó, con los ojos un poco húmedos y una sonrisa triste. Zuko le sonrió, con aquella sonrisa irresistible, y ella le sonrió de regreso, aún tímida.

- ¿Puedo besar tu mano? – le preguntó. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Jamás le había pedido permiso. Katara asintió. Zuko acercó su mano y la besó, cerrando los ojos al tacto de ésta. Katara lo miraba, con una alegría manifestada en nostalgia. Zuko se levantó y caminó hacia la otra puerta, por la que había entrado. En el umbral se detuvo a mirarla, y ella le sonrió de nuevo con esa sonrisa nostálgica. La puerta se cerró y Katara también cerró los ojos, intentando calmar el tornado de emociones que estaba sintiendo.

Feliz, más que nada. De que había cumplido su objetivo principal, recuperar el amor de Zuko. Y perturbada porque cerca de él de nuevo, mirarlo a los ojos, el tacto de sus manos y tan sólo el milagro de escuchar su voz, le traía sensaciones que hacía demasiado tiempo no había sentido. Y esa declaración, esa petición… Sin duda por algo lo amaba. Zuko había regresado a ella, y esta vez, no lo dejaría ir jamás. Era un renacimiento.

K.S.

*Para los que no tengan muy buena memoria, en el capítulo 2 de la 2da temporada, creo que se llama "La cueva de los enamorados", mencionan esta leyenda de que Omashu fue fundada por una historia de amor bla bla y que los enamorados se llamaban Oma Shu. La frase en la que incluí la comparación, no es totalmente mía, pero en la original decía "Así como Lancelot sirvió a Ginebra". Por supuesto, Lancelot y Ginebra no existen en ese mundo así que pensé en un equivalente y en la serie sólo mencionan esa leyenda.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo :3, estaré esperando sus reviews.

_Nobuko Hirano: _¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Me llenó de energía y más ganas de escribir :D qué bueno que te haya gustado la frase, a mí también me pareció… bastante útil jajaja. No te preocupes, todas tus preguntas van a ser contestadas, algunas en el próximo capítulo, otras después J. Y tienes toda la razón "Las cosas pasan por algo", espero seguir leyendo tus reviews J


	20. Capítulo 20 Retribución

**Retribución**

- Majestad – se reverenció

- ¿Qué has encontrado? – preguntó - ¿Mi esposo tiene una amante o no? – estaba muy nerviosa. Durante toda la semana se había tambaleado entre si quería o no saber la verdad acerca de Zuko. Y cada vez que se convencía de que "Sólo estaba cansado" o "Estaba muy ocupado", su actitud distante y la poca atención que le prestaba, le hacían pensar en lo contrario. Algo tenía la atención de Zuko. Alguien.

- Falta más de una pieza en el rompecabezas, Majestad. Y tal vez algunas posibilidades que habíamos considerado, están lejos de la verdad. He estado vigilando al señor del fuego… y sus gastos.

- ¿Sus gastos? – Mai lo miró con esa cara sombría de aburrimiento, tan característica de ella. Parecía decepcionada.

- Si, Majestad. Los gastos de una persona son una excelente manera de enterarse de muchas cosas. Su secretario, Kay, guarda siempre libros de cuentas del señor del fuego. Sus últimos gastos llamaron mi atención. Su Majestad ha estado comprando joyas, extraoficialmente.

- ¿Extraoficialmente? - ¿Qué clase de ridiculez era esa?

- Exacto, Majestad. Usualmente las joyas se encargan al joyero de la corte como supongo que sabrá… - Mai asintió.

- Pero su esposo al parecer, ha preferido otro joyero. Menos reconocido, con un local en la ciudad.

- ¿Por qué haría algo así? - preguntó

- Buena pregunta Majestad. Pero quise saber si tenía una conexión con el joyero o si algo le había impulsado a escoger a uno desconocido. Así que lo busqué en los demás libros, y encontré una coincidencia, de hace seis años. – "_¿Y a mí que me sirve saber donde compra sus joyas Zuko, y más si lo hacía seis años atrás?" _Pensó. Esto era absurdo.

- ¿Entonces?

- Junto con esa compra, al registrar el libro encontré otros gastos, llamaría yo "Irregulares".

- ¿Cómo qué? - ¿A dónde quería llegar con todo esto?

- Primero, un vestido. Con una costurera reconocida, la señora Dalia, en la Isla Ember…

- Sí, ella hizo mi vestido de novia, seguramente de ése se trata

- … junto con tres entradas al teatro de la isla Ember, para ver "El niño del iceberg". Además, el vestido de novia de su Majestad estaba registrado antes del que estoy mencionándole – Mai intentó recordar. Ese día habían peleado. Zuko se marchó tan sólo en compañía de Kay. No le permitió acompañarlo, ni siquiera a su tío. Insistía en que "Necesitaba ir solo". ¿Sería que…? No – y lo más curioso, Majestad, es una cantidad estratosférica, por hospedaje en la isla Ember.

- ¿Hospedaje? ¡Qué absurdo! ¿Para qué necesitaría Zuko hospedaje en la isla Ember? ¡Tiene una casa!

- Yo también me pregunté eso Majestad. Por eso escribí al hotel. Usted sabe, algunas preguntas que podían decirnos algo…

- ¿Y bien? – su corazón latía a toda velocidad. Sentía escalofríos, tenía miedo.

- El hospedaje fue para una sola persona. Comenzó después del regreso del señor del Fuego de la firma del tratado de Ba Sing Se, y terminó poco antes de su boda. La compra del vestido de la señora Dalia, así como los boletos del teatro, concuerdan con las fechas.

- ¿Conclusión?

- Todavía ninguna Majestad. Pero alguna vez me había comentado que las frecuentes ausencias del señor del fuego la preocupaban. Podría ser, que su esposo, su prometido entonces, mantenía un amorío con alguna mujer, que estaba establecida en la isla Ember, aunque no permanentemente, debido al hospedaje – Mai estaba enojada. No era seguro que así fuera, pero en caso de que así haya sido… lo había sospechado en el momento pero jamás había pensado que realmente…

- Zuko es muy sentimental. Si tenía una amante, es porque sentía algo por ella. – Pensaba en voz alta. Era la realidad, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo. Cerró los ojos y tragó saliva – Podría tratarse de la misma mujer.- la idea la hizo estremecer. Que Zuko amara a alguien más- ¿Alguna probabilidad de que sea esa chica, de la tribu agua?

- Honestamente, no creo, Majestad. A pesar del diálogo entre ella y su esposo, mis sospechas se alejan del señor del fuego. Me ha dado razones para creer que mantiene una relación secreta, con su chambelán. Él le visita a altas horas de la noche, y a veces permanece hasta el amanecer. Eso abre la posibilidad de que incluso sean amantes – Mai río. Recordó cuando Zuko le visitaba a altas horas de la noche y a veces permanecía hasta el amanecer. Y eran amantes.

- Entonces, ¿Qué sigue?

- Necesito viajar a la isla Ember, para conectar los puntos, si es que hay una conexión entre ellos. Tal vez pueda averiguar de quién se trata, y poder relacionarlo con el comportamiento del rey. También visitaré al joyero.

- Bien. Y mantén los ojos abiertos, sigo sospechando de esa chica… – Yuma asintió. Hizo una reverencia y se dispuso a retirarse. La doncella, Nan, le abrió la puerta y no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la sonrisa del joven espía.

- Iroh, el té está estupendo

- Gracias, Katara – le contestó con una sonrisa – siempre es un placer que alguien disfrute de mi té.

- Pues está delicioso – ambos tomaron té de sus tazas

- Cuéntame, ¿Cómo están tu hermano y su esposa? Escuché unos rumores por ahí de que Sokka será padre muy pronto… - el rostro de Katara se ensombreció.

- Bien, gracias, general. Así es, pero… debería ser un secreto – Sokka no había contestado su carta todavía.

- El mundo tiene pocos secretos, Katara – río Iroh. Notó la expresión de Katara y la suya se volvió más seria - ¿Todo está bien?

- Si… no – Bajó la mirada – Sokka y yo peleamos antes de que yo viniera para acá y desde entonces, no habíamos tenido contacto pero cuando me enteré de la noticia, le escribí y hasta mande un halcón porque pensé que era urgente… y no me ha contestado.

- No te preocupes, Katara – la reconfortó – debe estar muy ocupado

- O enojado, todavía – Seguramente era eso. Sokka y ella peleaban todo el tiempo, pero este disgusto había tomado demasiado tiempo. Esta vez era su culpa, normalmente Sokka era el que hacía estupideces y rogaba por su perdón. Pero estar del otro lado, era bastante confuso – Sokka está tomando demasiado enserio todo el asunto del poder, lo dije hace seis años y estoy más segura ahora. Tenía que saber que no soy su súbdito, que no puede darme órdenes y… - Iroh negó con la cabeza

- Es una gran responsabilidad estar en su lugar Katara, a veces, el miedo de decepcionar a los demás, nos lleva a obsesionarnos con tener el control, con que todo salga perfecto. Y esa obsesión con el control, a veces nos lleva muy lejos con las personas que queremos…

- Lo sé. Creo que fue exactamente esa obsesión con el control la que llevó al conflicto – Tal vez se había extralimitado obligando a Sokka. Pero era demasiado tarde para deshacer aquello que estaba hecho. Y lo había hecho por una razón, una buena razón. Todo lo que se hace por amor, está más allá del bien y del mal.

- En fin – Iroh se dio cuenta de que ya no quería conversar acerca de Sokka - ¿Y tú? ¿Qué te trajo aquí, mi querida Katara? – Katara sonrió. Pero pensó rápido.

- Para evitar que Sokka me encontrase un prometido jajaja – Iroh también río - al menos no se le ha pasado por la mente la idea de casarme por ahí. Creo que debo agradecerle eso a la princesa Yue

- ¿La chica del polo sur? – preguntó Iroh, recordando a aquella hermosa joven de cabello blanco, que gracias a su valor, la luna seguía brillando en el cielo…

- Sí. En fin, además quería hacer algo por mi nación. Sentirme útil de nuevo – Iroh río

- Supongo que después de todo lo que vivimos, la vida a veces parece ya no tener sentido

- Exacto. Pero supongo que hay que encontrarle uno nuevo – Katara sonrió ante la idea de el nuevo sentido de su vida. Tal vez un tanto más egoísta que el sentido que le había dado en el pasado, pero nada la haría retroceder un solo paso.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del palacio….

- Majestad, su madre está aquí – Anunció Nan

- Hazla pasar – apareció por el umbral de la puerta una mujer muy parecida a Mai. Tal vez un poco menos blanca, pero con el característico cabello negro de su familia, y con facciones menos endurecidas que las de su hija

- Mai – la abrazó fuertemente – vine en cuanto pude, tu carta me alarmó mucho – Mai bajó la mirada - ¿Qué sucede?

- Mamá… las cosas entre Zuko y yo no van nada bien.

- ¿Por qué? – su gesto se tornó preocupado. Mai tragó saliva.

- Siéntate mamá – le ofreció una silla – Nan ¡Trae té! – la doncella asintió

- Cuéntame, ¿Qué te tiene tan preocupada que no te deja dormir?

- Mamá… creo que Zuko tiene una amante – el gesto de su madre se volvió más sombrío aún, con un tinte de cansancio.

- Mai, ya hemos hablado de esto…

- Mamá, ¡No lo entiendes! Esta vez no son tan sólo mis sospechas, tengo pruebas de ello. Incluso he descubierto que tenía razón, hace seis años, había otra mujer, ¿Por qué no tendría razón ahora mismo? – tomó una pausa – tratándose de Zuko, incluso podría ser la misma mujer. Lo conozco mamá, si es que tengo razón, siente algo por ella…

- Mai, escúchame – la interrumpió, tomándola de los hombros. Mai se calló – En vez investigar a tu esposo, deberías cuidar el lugar al que tanto te costó llegar. Ya no eres simplemente Lady Mai, querida, eres reina. La reina. No actúes como actuaría una cualquiera. Dale aquello que realmente desea, algo que ninguna otra mujer le puede dar – Mai levantó la mirada – debo insistir en que concentres tus esfuerzos, en alumbrar un príncipe heredero…

- Pero mamá… - estaba cansada de que continuamente su madre la molestara con eso. Aún eran jóvenes, quedaban años suficientes para tener más hijos….

- Una vez que tenga aquello que tanto desea, todo mejorará hija, todo regresara a la normalidad…

- ¡Mamá! – alzó la voz - ¿Cómo voy a darle un hijo si no desea acostarse conmigo?

- No me grites – su madre fijó los claros en los negros de su hija – No digas esas cosas. Siempre supiste como traerlo a tu cama, revive tus viejos encantos hija. Ya no escucharé más acerca de esto – se paró de la silla y salió de la habitación, sin decir nada más, topándose con la doncella al salir. Mai también se levantó

- Majestad ¿Aún desea el té? – preguntó. Mai no le contestó. Intentaba calmarse, como tan bien lo había hecho durante toda su vida. No debía importarle, debía comportarse como debía - ¿Majestad? – preguntó la chica de nuevo

- ¡Déjame en paz! – le gritó, con ese gesto furioso que pocas veces se veía en su inexpresivo y sombrío rostro, con un golpe derribó la charola con la tetera y las tazas de sus manos, las cuales se rompieron y derramaron el té. La chica se apresuró a recoger los pedazos de porcelana. Estaba cansada. Estaba harta.

Katara se encontraba, como tantas veces, sumida en sus pensamientos, dándole vueltas al anillo que Zuko le había regalado hacía ya años. Recordó aquel día en que se lo regaló. Cerró los ojos. El olor del mar, un olor especial, la arena húmeda bajo sus pies. Aquel día que había despertado a su lado. Recordó aquella imagen de Zuko durmiendo. Su pecho desnudo, subiendo y bajando. Su cicatriz, sus labios, su cuello. Incluso podía escucharlo respirar.

- Katara… te estoy hablando – La sacó Jet de su letargo. Ella lo miró molesta.

- Estaba recordando Jet, ¿Qué quieres? – Jet suspiró

- Nada. Olvídalo. – desvió la mirada hacia la ventana. Sintió un impulso – contéstame una cosa Katara – dijo con ese tono altivo y seductor que lo caracterizaba

- ¿Qué? - La había puesto de mal humor. Jet sonrió.

- Hay algo que me pregunto constantemente, ¿Sientes algo extraño cuando lo miras a la cara con esa enorme cicatriz?

- No seas estúpido Jet – sabía que hacía esas cosas para molestarla – por supuesto que no. La cicatriz es parte de él, es aquello que define quién es y por todo lo que ha pasado – Jet parecía no escucharla

- No sé, siempre me he preguntado si podrá ver con el ojo izquierdo…

- ¡Jet! - lo calló. No se sentía de humor para esa clase de cosas. Jet podía bromear acerca de lo que quisiera. Podía burlarse de ella, eso no le molestaba. Pero de Zuko no. Y menos hablando de algo como su cicatriz. No detrás del dolor que había en esa marca en su rostro – Basta. Lárgate.

- Katara, estaba bromeando…

- ¡Largo! – la había hecho explotar

- ¡Está bien, como quieras! – alzó la voz – Sólo me preguntaba, ¿por qué lo idolatras tanto? ¡No se lo merece!

- ¡Y tú que sabes acerca de eso! Tampoco eres precisamente una autoridad moral – usó ese tono incoherente que usaba cuando estaba enojada, entre sarcasmo y coraje. Jet simplemente se limitó a salir y cerrar la puerta con un ruidoso portazo. No podía entender cómo es que lo idolatraba tanto, que se aferraba a él con uñas y dientes tan absurdamente. Es cierto, había cometido errores en el pasado e incluso había hecho y pensado cosas terribles. Eso tenía en común con él. Pero él no se había casado con otra, el no había vuelto a mentirle jamás. El seguía ahí. Negó con la cabeza. En el fondo, sabía que su juicio estaba nublado por su corazón.

Aquella misma tarde, después de pensarlo lo suficiente y luchar contra su impaciencia, sin resultado alguno, decidió que quería ver a Katara. Más que ninguna otra cosa. Estaba impaciente, aunque inseguro respecto a por qué lo hacía, con qué fin lo hacía. No podía olvidarse, ni por un momento de que fueran cuales fueran sus sentimientos por ella, la situación no era la misma de antes. Ahora estaba casado. Pero tal vez pensaba demasiado. No sabía que pensar, en realidad quería evitar a toda costa pensarlo demasiado. Quería dejarse llevar.

Katara sonrió cuando recibió el mensaje y aunque dudó, siguió al mensajero. Al igual de Zuko, no deseaba pensar. No quería enfrentar la realidad de que estaba tirando por la borda las bases de todo su plan.

El sirviente le llevó a una parte casi aislada de los jardines. Cerca del muro que salvaguardaba el palacio, había un claro, rodeado de árboles que daban absoluta privacidad. Una fuente en el centro, rodeada de flores y un enorme sentimiento de paz. Frecuentemente Zuko recurría a ese lugar, cuando tenía algo que pensar, cuando necesitaba mantener la mente callada.

Cuando Katara llegó, Zuko estaba sentado en una banca. Se sentó junto a él en absoluto silencio, el sol ocultándose frente a sus ojos.

- Me perdí la vez pasada- río Katara

- ¿Enserio? – preguntó Zuko alzando las cejas

- Sí , no tengo precisamente un buen sentido de orientación – "Sokka fue el que lo tenía…" Pensó. Se entristeció al recordar a Sokka.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó

- Nada. No quiero hablar de eso – Zuko se preocupó.

- Dime – deslizó su mano hasta la de Katara y la tomó – sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea – Katara sonrió. No iba a dejar que el testarudo de Sokka le arruinase el momento. Estaba con Zuko ahora. Eso era lo que importaba.

- No importa, de verdad – el tacto de su mano era tóxicamente enloquecedor. La sangre corría por sus venas a toda velocidad. Ése era el efecto de Zuko.

Pero él podía sentirlo también. Estaba nervioso. Pero feliz. Sumamente feliz. No sabía qué decirle.

- Cuéntame, ¿Qué ha sido de ti todos estos años? – preguntó. Genuinamente curioso. Katara pensó antes de contestar,

- Estuve en la corte del reino tierra

- ¿Y qué tal? – algo dentro de él ardía en deseos de preguntarle si se había enamorado, si había conocido a otro, si había amado a otro. Pero ella miraba al vacío, recordando tantas cosas.

- Fue… - sonrió a la nada – no fue lo que esperaba

- ¿Y qué habías esperado? - seguramente estaba recordando algo.

- Aburrirme como una ostra – río – pero fue tan diferente. Cuando conocí a la reina me resigné a aburrirme, pero cuando conocí a la princesa, fue muy diferente.

- ¿Por?

- Somos tan parecidas. Encontré en ella a la hermana que siempre quise

- Yo en cambio, desearía jamás haber tenido una hermana jajaja, te la regalo si quieres – ella también río.

- No, gracias jaja. ¿Qué tal está Azula?

- Aparte de loca y pasando sus días en una institución mental… creo que está bien – bromeó - ¿Y Sokka? Escuché que pronto será padre – Katara bufó

- Se supone que era un secreto. Pero sí, falta poco para que nazca

- Que gusto me da

La conversación siguió hasta que el sol estaba oculto ya. Horas que se pasaron en minutos.

Zuko mira a Katara, intentando comprender por qué razón había sido tan estúpido y por qué había hecho tantas tonterías.  
Katara también lo mira, en silencio, pensando en lo fácil que había sido que se diera por vencida. La culpa, pensar que pudo haber hecho más por él y no estarían en esa situación, la había atormentado desde hacía tanto tiempo, acompañada de la duda que alimentaba la culpa. De qué pudo haber pasado.

Humiko le decía siempre "No había nada que pudieras hacer en ese momento, pero ahora es diferente" pero era mentira. Ella sabía que pudo haber hecho más. O al menos eso pensaba.

Observa meticulosamente a Zuko. Como la luz de la luna iluminaba sus facetas, como el cabello (ahora suelto) le caía sobre los ojos y le daba ese aire misterioso.

Después de tanto tiempo, ahí estaba. ¡Y era como un sueño! Era como si todo de pronto fuera a desvanecerse. Ahí estaba, con él. Sentía que en cualquier momento, si cerraba los ojos, si se distraía aunque fuera un instante, Zuko desaparecería. Pero era suficiente. Había estado suficientes años lejos de él, tan sólo evocando su imagen en sus pensamientos, cerrando los ojos en busca de aquellos ojos dorados.

Decide que no puede resistirse. Aunque una voz interna le dice que no debe hacerlo, ella no puede contener sus impulsos. Se acerca a él, lentamente pero con claras intenciones. Piensa que debería ser más paciente, más pasiva. ¿Acaso eso le había servido de algo, antes? No. No debía ser como antes. Esta vez sería diferente.

Y con el pensamiento de que las cosas serían diferentes, besó a Zuko. No como tantas veces, antes, delicado, suave. No. Lo besó con fuerza, con enojo. ¡Lo había extrañado tanto!

Zuko se sorprendió. Pero eso no le impidió besarla de regreso.

K.S.

Bueno fue un capítulo algo corto, espero les haya gustado, totalmente dedicado a el problema romántico, pero no se preocupen, la intriga está a punto de regresar.

Espero sus reviews ansiosamente :D


	21. Capítulo 21 Culpabilidad

**Culpabilidad**

Azula estaba sentada en la mecedora de su cuarto, completamente a obscuras. Estaba esperando. Fudo no debía tardar demasiado. O al menos no más. ¡Como odiaba esperar!, cuando fuera señor del fuego, nadie la haría esperar. Se mecía con un ritmo impaciente, tal de su personalidad. Finalmente, escuchó el ruido casi inaudible de la puerta abriéndose y un susurro de "Gracias". Incluso un tintineo de monedas. Después vio de reojo la luz de una vela. Fudo la dejó sobre una mesilla en el camino, y se arrodilló frente a Azula. Ésta le indicó con la mano que se levantase.

- El coronel Montke me dio a entender que ha aceptado la propuesta, alteza – Comenzó, sin mirarla a la cara

- Así es, Fudo, el coronel Montke me escribió acerca de sus intenciones, de sus metas y cómo habían pensado en lograrlas – Fudo sonrió.

- ¿Y está usted de acuerdo? – Confiaba en que diría que sí. Sabía que el coronel Montke era el hombre correcto para persuadirla. Nadie como él, nadie podría seducir tanto con palabras la sed de poder de la princesa.

- Mmm – Azula reposó su mejilla en la mano – A medias. Me parece que su plan es absolutamente obsoleto – Fudo abrió los ojos. Él había sido el autor de ese plan maestro…

- ¿Obsoleto… alteza? – preguntó con cuidado. La actitud altiva de la princesa era irritante. Pero prefería la actitud altiva, que la debilidad de su hermano. Eso era algo que decidió hacía tiempo, no soportar.

- Así es Fudo, tu "plan maestro" realmente es brillante militarmente… pero para ser un político destacado, mi estimado Fudo, esperaba más de ti – Suspiró. Le decepcionaba la falta de dedicación que le había puesto a la elaboración de ese plan. Cualquier persona con visión política y dos dedos de frente lo declararía obsoleto en un dos por tres.

- ¿Qué quiere decir, alteza? – preguntó, de nuevo intentando contener su ira. Tal vez tendría razón. Azula suspiró de nuevo.

- Fudo, querido, olvidas que mi hermano tiene… "amigos" poderosos. ¿No crees que si asesináramos a mi hermano de manera vulgar y tomáramos el poder por la fuerza, el reino de la tierra, las dos tribus del agua y el avatar se irían directamente sobre nosotros? – Fudo asintió – Entonces, hay que planear esto con la cabeza Fudo, no con los puños.

- ¿Qué propone? – dijo, conteniendo el dolor de su fracaso. El fracaso no le traería el poder que esperaba. Y tampoco desagradar a la princesa Azula.

- Primero, tenemos que hacerme políticamente más atractiva que a mi hermano. Necesito un prometido, y casarme con el cuanto antes – Fudo no comprendía – Necesito un prometido Fudo, para que el sea coronado señor del fuego por derecho, mientras que yo – agregó sarcásticamente – sólo seré su adorable esposa jajaja. Imagina, Fudo, si mi hermano misteriosamente desapareciera en medio de una batalla ¿Qué sería del reino? Se necesitaría alguien que gobierne. La competencia ya no es con mi hermano, es contra Mai y su hija. Tener un esposo y la edad necesaria, es suficiente para obtener el poder. Los hijos que tenga después, la manera de conservarlo.

- Necesitará un esposo que pueda manejar a su antojo…

- Así es. Y será tu deber conseguírmelo, en breve. Y no sobra decirte… que mi hermano no debe sospechar nada.

El sol resplandecía por la ventana, anunciando que pronto se ocultaría una vez más. El calor era casi insoportable. Las gotas de sudor, recorrían la espalda de Yuma, mientras este se acercaba sigilosamente al salón de la reina. Ésta le recibió ansiosa. El joven hizo una reverencia pomposa.

- ¿Y bien…? – preguntó Mai, con la voz algo quebrada de inseguridad.

- Majestad, lo que estoy a punto de decirle no es fácil de escuchar – Mai sintió un escalofrío recorrer sus muslos, su espalda y su nuca. No podía ser. Intentó guardar la compostura.

- Dímelo de una vez, Yuma. Sabes que aborrezco el suspenso – Intentó sonar aburrida, como siempre, pero sin lograrlo del todo. De nuevo, una parte suya deseaba no saber absolutamente nada. Seguir en la ignorancia total, como lo había hecho los últimos años. Aunque los últimos años, de vez en cuando, se volvía loca con la idea de que Zuko anduviese por aquí y por allá con alguna jovencita alegre y bailarina, o a la que le gustara salir a pescar y conversar con otras chicas estúpidas a las que les gustaran las caracolas. Tan sólo la perspectiva enloquecía su sombría mente.

- Primero decidí hablar con la vieja Dalia. Una anciana de un carácter sumamente irritante, Majestad, demasiado grosera para tener tantos clientes y ser tan famosa. – Mai resopló. Pero el joven amaba el suspenso – Al principio, evadió mis preguntas, contestando tan sólo con monosílabos, y diciendo "No sé, no recuerdo". Pero después de escuchar el gracioso sonido del oro, la señora soltó la lengua, aunque no lo suficiente. Refirió, como había planteado antes, que el señor del fuego pagó el vestido, para una función de teatro aquella noche. Pasó una chica a buscar un vestido, que habían dejado pagado por ella, bla, bla, bla. Nada nuevo. No refirió detalles de su aspecto, ni siquiera su nombre.

- ¿Qué más? – Entonces sí había una chica. Tragó saliva. Intentó concentrarse.

- Después, madame, fui al hotel donde había sido pagada la cuenta. Hablé con dos chicas, una camarista llamada Nagadir y otra, la recepcionista, de nombre Lain. Ambas refirieron que la persona que se hospedó, era frecuentemente visitada de manera extraña. El señor del fuego había acudido varias veces, algunas en la carroza real, otras intentando pasar desapercibido. Pagaba varias monedas porque se le entregara un mensaje a la dama en cuestión o que le avisaran que le esperaba afuera. La dama, por otro lado, parecía tener una afición por el té calmante, el vino y berrear toda la noche como un bebé – Mai no pudo evitar dejar salir una pequeña risita, "Berrear toda la noche como un bebé", sonaba bastante gracioso. Luego adoptó un gesto serio, pensando en que posiblemente esta noche ella berrearía como un bebé.

- ¿Alguna vez, Zuko subió a su habitación, escucharon algo… inusual? – preguntó, insegura.

- No lo mencionaron, Majestad, pero creo que hubiera sido un detalle importante, lo hubiesen mencionado. En cuanto a su referencia de "inusual", encontré otras cosas en los gastos del señor del fuego, cosas que no había visto antes. El transporte de algunos sirvientes, comida, botellas de vino, etc. a la vieja casa del señor del fuego. Para una sola noche, la única de la cuál estoy seguro que pasó en la isla – Mai entreabrió los ojos

- ¿Qué insinúas? - preguntó, sospechosa. - ¿Insinúas que… - las palabras se atoraron en su garganta – Zuko y ella…?

- ¿Lo hicieron? – completó, al ver que la reina se ponía roja como una manzana – Es una posibilidad, Majestad, no hay manera de probarlo. Pero eso no es lo mejor, majestad – levantó las cejas, presumiendo sus habilidades.

- Tu concepto de "Mejor" es bastante distante del mío – contestó Mai – Adelante, veo que mueres de ganas de decírmelo

- Averigüé la identidad de la dama, Majestad. – Mai abrió los ojos y casi se atraganta con la saliva de su propia boca – Usé mis…. – sonrió para sí mismo, con esa sonrisa soberbia de un seductor que logró su objetivo – habilidades para convencer a la recepcionista y a la camarista. Y debo reconocer Majestad, que su juicio fue mejor que el mío en esto – observó la reacción de la reina. Parecía desaprobar lo que había hecho, pero debía saber que el fin justifica los medios… - Era, la señorita que ahora conocemos como… - Mai contuvo la respiración por unos segundos – La princesa Katara.

Mai se conmocionó. Se mordió la lengua y apretó los párpados con fuerza para que Yuma no la viese llorar. Pero éste, sabio conocedor del temperamento femenino, sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo ofreció a la reina. Ella lo tomó sin decir nada, tapándose el rostro con él, llena de vergüenza y medio dejándose llorar, medio intentando no hacerlo. "Gracias" susurró, con la voz de nuevo entrecortada y un poco gangosa debido a que tenía la nariz tapada. Después de que se sonó la nariz y recuperó un poco la postura, Yuma se decidió a hablar.

- Mi señora, os avertí que no era algo fácil de escuchar – ella asintió.

- Lo sé – intentaba contenerse de nuevo – pero creo que no estaba lista todavía para escuchar algo así. Pero me duele imaginar que mientras yo estaba ilusionada, aquí, planeando mi boda, él se escabullía para estar con otra.

- Madame, ninguna persona está lista nunca para escuchar algo que le romperá el corazón – Mai asintió.

- Sí… - sollozó – pero me duele, aunque sea algo que haya pasado hace tanto tiempo… me duele. – reprimió el sollozo siguiente - ¿Sabes qué es lo que más me lastima?

- ¿Qué mi señora? – se acercó y secó las lágrimas que se habían escapado, con la manga de su camisa

- Que nunca en mi vida, algo me ha importado tanto como Zuko. En realidad, podría decir que eso es lo único que me había importado de verdad. Pensar que la vida que yo construí alrededor de él, él no la hizo alrededor de mí

- Entonces, Majestad, si me permite… - ella asintió – os habeis conseguido un marido muy, muy estúpido. – Mai río con el tono del joven y el gesto que hizo con la palabra "estúpido" – os ruego que dejéis de llorar.

- Está bien – contestó después de calmarse un poco - ¿Hay algo más que deba saber, Yuma? – preguntó, aún con el nudo en la garganta.

- No, Majestad – mintió. No había necesidad de informar a su Majestad acerca de las aventuras más recientes de su esposo. No estaba seguro si debía sentirse culpable de lo que había dicho o lo que decidió no decir. O de ambos.

- Te llegó algo – le dijo Jet a Katara, que aún estaba en la cama, con las cortinas cerradas. Su tono de voz era indescifrable. Pero Katara podía decir que aún estaba enojado. Abrió las cortinas de un jalón y le aventó un paquete.

- Gracias – contestó ella, también con el tono de voz frío. Comenzó a desatar el paquete. Jet se sentó en la orilla de la cama

- Escucha, me porté como un imbécil, lo siento – Pretendió no escucharlo. – Es que a veces… no sé Katara, a veces no puedo evitar preguntarme qué estamos haciendo aquí – ella continuó abriendo el papel, con toda su atención.

- Ya sabes qué estamos haciendo aquí.

- Sí, lo sé. Pero a veces me cuestiono… - desvió la mirada, hacia el jardín – si realmente valdrá la pena que estemos aquí… - finalmente se deshizo del papel. Era una cajita de terciopelo azul. La abrió. Dentro de la caja, había un dije diminuto, al parecer de cristal, con la forma de una estrella. Junto con una notita enrollada que decía "Si pudiera alcanzar las estrellas, te las regalaría todas. Zuko". Suspiró con una pequeña sonrisa.- si realmente llegaremos al objetivo…

- Claro que lo haremos – contestó segura, cerró la cajita de terciopelo y se levantó. Caminó hacia el tocador y cogió su cepillo. Comenzó a cepillarse el cabello, con aquella mirada de embrutecimiento que tenía cuando pensaba en él.

- ¿Estás segura de eso? – se mordió el labio. Katara le sonrió.

- Por supuesto – señaló la caja de terciopelo sobre la cama. Jet la alcanzó y la abrió. La cerró con un suspiro. Sospechó.

- ¿Qué has hecho para que regalara esto? – Dejó de cepillarse el cabello.

- Nada… - Contestó. Ese nada sonaba a algo.

- Katara… necesito saber qué ha pasado – Ella lo miró sonriente. Tomó aire, con emoción.

- Nos besamos, Jet – bajó la mirada – fue tan… mágico, no te imaginas lo que fue, después de tanto tiempo, es como si no hubiera pasado ni un día… - pero Jet no la escuchaba. No sabía cómo reaccionar.

- Kat… sabes que no debes dejar que las cosas se salgan de control – le advirtió

- No lo harán, Jet, tengo todo bajo control. – intentó tranquilizarse. Miró la cajita de nuevo.

- Kat… que te regale cosas no significa que lo tienes todo bajo control – le dijo. Eso le molestó.

- No… pero… - se recargó en la pared – es una… - intentó pensar en algo que sonara correcto – muestra de su afecto

- El afecto no se demuestra con cosas Katara – bufó. Ella ya lo sabía – Se demuestra con otras cosas. Creo que deberías evaluar si él estaría dispuesto a hacer todo lo que tú haces por estar con él. – Jet se había acercado a ella que seguía recargada en la pared - ¿Crees que el haya cambiado en estos años? – Katara se alarmó. Estaba acercándose demasiado tal vez.

- Sí. Y si no ha cambiado, yo sí – respiró profundamente. Podía sentir cosquillas en los muslos con cada centímetro que Jet se acercaba. Tenía esa expresión relajada y tensa al mismo tiempo. Ese aire misterioso y altanero.

- ¿Ah sí? – preguntó. Recargó las manos en la pared y la miró, inclinando la cabeza para poder mirarla fijamente. Sus labios se acercaron peligrosamente, pero se desviaron hacia su mejilla – No lo creo – le susurró al oído y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Katara sintió un escalofrío al sentir su respiración acariciar su cuello. Posteriormente, salió sin decir más, cerrando la puerta cuidadosamente, para que no hiciera el más mínimo sonido.  
***

Relámpago. Ésa era la palabra: relámpago. Una poderosa sensación, única, indescriptible. Así había sido el beso de Katara, tal vez que haya sido inesperado le había dado ese toque especial, ésa emoción. Y tal como al momento de desviar un relámpago, había llenado su cuerpo de una sensación poderosa, llena de confianza, una sensación que tan sólo podía producirle ella. Pero también había sido aterrador. ¡Cuánto había deseado besarla desde que había regresado! Pero sabía que en el momento que lo hiciera, ya no habría marcha atrás, se rompería la pasividad que hasta ese momento había deseado conservar. Y una vez roto el equilibrio ¿Qué sucedería? ¿Qué haría con los sentimientos que no podía dejar de sentir por más que lo intentase? También tenía miedo de perderla, de volver a hacer las cosas mal. "Aunque tengo un talento natural para hacer las cosas mal" río.

- ¡Silencio! – gritó el canciller Fudo, haciendo salir a Zuko de su letargo. Los demás consejeros dejaron de discutir. Zuko se masajeó las sienes. Estaba exhausto de las discusiones entre sus consejeros. "Se supone que están aquí para ayudarme a dirigir un reino, no para darme dolores de cabeza" Pensó. El calor estaba agotándolo física y mentalmente. Se limpió el sudor de la frente

- Está bien, señores – suspiró – mejor dejamos esa discusión para otro día, revisaremos bien los documentos y consultémoslo con la almohada ¿Les parece? – Asintieron. Aunque con cierto desagrado. Últimamente el señor del fuego estaba "dejando las discusiones para otro día, para consultarlas con la almohada". - ¿Algo más Fudo? – su interior suplicó que no hubiese nada más.

- Sí, Majestad – Zuko suspiró. Por todos los espíritus.

- Adelante – Fudo miró a su cómplice, Kano.

- Majestad, estábamos pensando que sería oportuno, encontrarle un prometido a la princesa Azula – Zuko casi se atraganta, no sabía si por la sorpresa o por la risa

- Jajajaja, Milord Fudo, supongo que todos en esta sala sabemos que mi hermana no está en condiciones de desposar a nadie, al menos que sea un enemigo del que buscáramos deshacernos….

- Comprendo la visión de su majestad, pero he recibido reportes médicos últimamente, informando que la princesa ha recuperado la lucidez y que implora en las noches que vaya a visitarle, desea pedirle perdón. Además la princesa está en edad perfecta para casarse… – Zuko estaba pensativo. Eso no sonaba a Azula, pero tal vez sería prudente revisarlo el mismo.

- Lo pensaré. Tal vez debería visitarla. Bueno señores, eso es todo por hoy, los veré mañana – Se levantó y los demás también, hicieron una reverencia y Zuko salió casi a la velocidad de la luz de la estancia.

Todos los consejeros recogieron sus cosas y tardaron en salir. Fudo y Kano, intentaron tardarse lo más posible, hasta quedarse solos.

- Eres un imbécil – le espetó Kano, con voz baja – Diría que incluso sospechó. Bien hecho Fudo, estamos fritos.

- No seas ridículo, le metimos una duda en la cabeza ¿Estás de acuerdo? Irá a visitarle el mismo, tal como la princesa predijo. Verá que está lúcida y que le es leal y aceptará la propuesta, incluso ella misma podría facilitar el camino

- ¿Has pensado en alguien? – preguntó Kano, casi susurrando

- Podría decir que sí. No puede ser un extranjero, eso arruinaría el plan.

- Es una princesa, si el rey ve una manera de encontrar una alianza mediante el matrimonio de la princesa y decide seguir ese camino estamos arruinados.

- El hijo de Hachiro Miyake, Hiroshi, sería un espléndido partido. Es una familia noble, bastante tradicional y además están bañados en dinero. Si se llegase a necesitar dinero, sería una opción difícil de rechazar – Kano asintió

- ¿Se lo has dicho a la princesa ya?

- Por supuesto. Le pareció una buena idea, mientras el chico entienda cuál es su lugar en todo este asunto.

- Bien. Tengo cosas que hacer, te veré después.

Aquella noche, Zuko llegó a dormir tarde. Como siempre, Mai estaba esperándolo. Pero esta noche, diferente a las demás, estaba despierta, esta vez no pretendía dormir. Zuko se sorprendió de verla despierta tan tarde, últimamente, cuando llegaba a dormir, ella ya estaba dormida. Prefirió no mencionar nada. Se sentó en la cama, dándole la espalda, y se quitó las botas.

- ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día? – le preguntó distraídamente. Podía sentir la mirada fija de su esposa.

- Bien – contestó secamente. Él pretendió no notar su tono de voz. Pero era claro que cuando utilizaba ese tono de voz, era por una razón. Porque estaba enojada. Lo que no sabía era por qué.

- Lamento llegar tarde, algunos asuntos están agotando mi tiempo – Ella gruñó. "¿Cuáles asuntos?" Pensó. Pero no dijo nada. Él sintió la tensión del silencio – A Fudo se le ha ocurrido que quiere casar a mi hermana, ¿Lo puedes creer? ¡Imagínate! Le dije que eso era imposible, que casáramos a Azula con alguien, a menos que fuera un enemigo del cual quisiéramos deshacernos, pero al parecer está poniéndose bien y creo que debería visitarla…

- Me parece terrible – contestó sarcásticamente. Él intentó tranquilizarse. Ciertamente, le molestaba esa actitud que ella adoptaba tantas veces. Intentaba parecer indiferente cuando algo le molestaba. O simplemente porque así era. Pero esta vez seguro se trataba de la primera situación. Y no dejaría esa actitud hasta que le dijera qué le molestaba. Y eso acabaría en pelea. No podía determinar qué sería peor, su actitud o la pelea. Eligió la segunda opción.

- Está bien, ya entendí ¿Por qué estás enojada? – Pretendió mirarlo con indiferencia

- Me has estado evitando – abrió la boca para contestar, pero ninguna mentira vino en su ayuda – No lo niegues. Pero quiero saber por qué.

- He estado ocupado – se quitó la camisa y los pantalones – tengo un reino que dirigir, Mai

- Siempre habías encontrado tiempo para mí. Y para tu hija. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la visitaste? – Se puso la bata y se ajustó el cinturón

- He estado muy ocupado te he dicho – mintió. Ese era el pretexto favorito de Mai, la pequeña. Era su anzuelo, su manera de manipularlo. Adoraba a su hija, desde luego le gustaría verla más a menudo. Pero había sido idea de Mai, que fuera a vivir con sus padres.

- ¿Con qué Zuko? ¿Alguna niña estúpida de por ahí? No me digas que los asuntos de estado te mantienen ocupado – parecía preguntarle por el clima. Esa era una de las otras cosas irritantes de Mai. Cuando discutía, era como un muerto parlante. Incluso parecía no tener pulso, no ser más que un cadáver muy irritante.

- ¿Por qué siempre que estoy ocupado empiezas a ponerte neurótica? ¡Siempre tienes que acusarme de cosas de las cuales no tienes pruebas! ¿Y tú qué has hecho esta semana para verme? ¿Eh? ¿Quedarte sentada esperándome? ¡Tampoco has hecho ningún esfuerzo! – comenzó a alzar la voz.

- ¿Neurótica? No seas patético Zuko, ¡Si estoy neurótica es por tu culpa! ¡Tampoco lo has negado! ¿Qué no he hecho nada? ¿Quedarme aquí sentada esperándote hasta altas horas de la noche mientras tú estás no sé donde haciendo no sé qué? ¿Eso te parece como nada? Y no me voltees este asunto, estamos hablando de tus estupideces, no de lo que yo hago en mi tiempo libre. – le contestó ella, gritando.

- ¿Mis estupideces? O sea, ¿Ya estás asumiendo? Creo que ese es el problema, querida, tienes demasiado tiempo libre. ¿Y sabes qué? YO NO – enfatizó – Si no te molesta, estoy cansado. Buenas noches – se acostó y jaló las cobijas.

- ¡No! ¡No pienso dormir hasta terminar de hablar contigo! – jaló las cobijas, destapando a Zuko. Éste miró hacia el techo con hartazgo.

- ¿Hablar? A mí me parece que estás gritando. ¿Pero sabes qué? – la miró, fastidiado - haz lo que quieras – se levantó y se puso las botas – si no quieres dormir, no lo hagas, no me importa, yo voy a dormir – caminó hacia la puerta

- ¿A dónde vas? – le gritó desesperada - ¡No he terminado todavía!

- Pero yo sí. Buenas noches Mai – cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Se encontró con el frío viento del pasillo, pero lo sintió mucho más relajado que el aire enviciado de su dormitorio. Que Mai hiciera todo el berrinche que quisiera, pero con el lejos. Titiritó de frío. "Necesito un lugar donde dormir" pensó "Supongo que iré a buscar a mi tío. Mmm, tal vez no sea tan buena idea. Me obligará a reconciliarme con Mai". Pensó en un par más de cortesanos, pero no quería hacer un gran escándalo de la pelea, en la mañana ya lo sabría toda la corte. Finalmente decidió.

Katara abrió la puerta.

- ¿Zuko? – preguntó confundida - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Puedo pasar? – ella asintió. Zuko entró a su habitación, y se sentó en una silla. – Gracias.

- Zuko emn… - sonreía, pero todavía no comprendía que hacía Zuko en un atuendo tan ridículo, casi a medianoche en su recámara – Qué linda sorpresa pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Zuko no contestaba. No podía decirle que se había peleado con Mai. Posiblemente, tan solo la mencionara y Katara lo correría también. Y no sabía que excusa razonable inventar. Tal vez lo mejor era no decir nada. Pero debía decirle la verdad. No quería más mentiras entre ellos, aunque viviesen rodeados y envueltos en ellas.

- Discutí con ella – seguramente si no mencionaba su nombre, no sería tan grave. – Sentí que no podía seguir un momento más en ese cuarto y me salí así – miró lo ridículo que se veía con botas y bata de dormir y se sintió avergonzado– y lo primero que pensé fue en ti y vine y… lo siento fue estúpido iré… iré a buscar a mi tío, lamento haberte molestado – se levantó aún hablando, mientras ella sólo lo miraba sonriendo.

- Jajajajaja, está bien Zuko, puedes quedarte un rato – río. Le hacía mucha gracia ver a Zuko avergonzado y ridículamente vestido. No pudo evitar sentirse enternecida. Esas era la clase de cosas con las que Zuko era un libro abierto.

Después de un rato, la plática había logrado que se relajasen. Al parecer ya no había esa tensión entre ellos que había caracterizado sus anteriores encuentros.

- Y entonces me dijo que sería bueno encontrarle un prometido a Azula jajajajaja

- ¿QUÉ? – preguntó ella súper sorprendida, tomando un sorbo de su copa de vino - ¿Azula? ¿Casarse? Jajajaja no es posible

- ¡Lo sé! ¡Está demente! Jajajaja pero incluso dijo – imitando a Fudo – "_que la princesa ha recuperado la lucidez y que implora en las noches que vaya a visitarle, para pedirle perdón"_

- No lo puedo creer jaja ¡Pobre Fudo! Diría que incluso no conoce a nuestra querida Azula, si ella lo supiera, lo carbonizaría.

- Jajajaja eso mismo pensé yo. Si la dejo salir de ese hospital, incluso podría venir a carbonizarme a mí por intentar casarla. Simplemente, es algo que no creo que le interese a mi hermana. Y honestamente, no creo que esté lúcida. ¿Recuerdas ese día? ¿Gritando como una auténtica demente atada a cadenas y echando fuego por la boca?

- ¡Cómo no recordarla jajaja! Ese día fue histórico. Tampoco puedo olvidar su corte de cabello, muy lindo ¿he?

- Jajajaja, para conquistar a cualquier pretendiente… - pensó - ¿Crees que alguna vez hayan besado a Azula? – Katara pensó la pregunta

- ¡No! De ninguna manera, y si sucedió, seguramente no están en condiciones de contártelo jajajaja – suspiró – tendrás un trabajo difícil en encontrarle un prometido.

- Lo sé. No estoy seguro de que sea una mala idea – Katara alzó la ceja – bueno, suena muy extraño… pero me gustaría que ella tuviese… no lo sé, la oportunidad de ser feliz.

- Puede ser, pero no creo que eso es algo que tú puedas darle. Es algo que tiene que encontrar por sí misma – afirmó Katara. "Tu felicidad no está en manos de nadie que no seas tú" le había repetido Humiko hasta el cansancio.

- Sí, supongo que es cierto – hizo una pausa - ¿Y tú, ya la encontraste?

- ¿Qué?

- La felicidad – Katara se sorprendió. No tenía una respuesta para esa pregunta, no sabía si la había encontrado o no. Si lo feliz que se sentía ahí mismo a su lado, escuchando su voz y mirando la luz de las velas sobre su rostro, sería efímero o sería eterno. No podía decir que la había encontrado aún había mucho camino que recorrer. Sin embargo, sabía qué camino seguir, sabía a donde quería llegar.

- No diría que sigo en la búsqueda, tal vez me faltan tan solo unos pasos – se sonrojó un poco - ¿Y tú? – esa era una respuesta que quería escuchar, definitivamente.

- No creo que la felicidad sea una meta, si no un camino que recorrer. Y diría que el camino que estoy siguiendo está haciéndome feliz – "¿Qué camino, Zuko?" se preguntó a sí mismo, sin idea de cuál era la respuesta. Ella sonrió, y negó con la cabeza suavemente. Bostezó.

- ¡Que tarde es! – comentó.

- Sí… escucha, yo…

- Si, te puedes quedar. Pero en el sillón – Se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla – buenas noches.

- Buenas noches – Zuko sonrió.

Al día siguiente, muy temprano, Zuko se levantó del sillón. Ciertamente, no había sido una de sus mejores noches. Incluso podría decir que se había lastimado el cuello. Pero suponía que el berrinche de Mai, el frío y dormir chueco habían valido la pena por aquella noche que pasó en compañía de Katara. Antes de irse, entreabrió la puerta de su recámara, sólo para mirarla dormir. Ahí estaba, durmiendo pacíficamente abrazada a la almohada, con el ceño fruncido. Se dibujó una sonrisa en los labios de Zuko.

Salió de la habitación con todo cuidado, no quería hacer el más mínimo ruido, y no quería ser descubierto por ninguna persona inoportuna. Cerró la puerta cuidadosamente y caminando de puntitas, se dispuso a ir a su estudio. Tenía seguro algún cambio de ropa ahí. No podía seguir andando por el palacio en bata de dormir y botas. Nadie lo tomaría enserio nunca más si lo veían de esa manera. A penas a unos metros de la puerta escuchó:

- ¡Sobrino!

- Tío emn… buenos días – saludó asustado de que lo hubiese visto saliendo de las habitaciones de Katara

- Buenos días, Zuko – lo miró de pies a cabeza - ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?

- Iba para el estudio… tengo emn… asuntos pendientes – Iroh observó las ojeras de su sobrino

- Sí, claro. Bueno, no te detendré más

- Gracias tío, te veré después – Se despidió, pero Iroh no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Volteó, con el ceño fruncido hacia atrás. Estaba seguro de que había algo que no entendía. Continuó caminando, mientras intentaba explicarse lo que acababa de suceder. Un choque con un muchacho altísimo le regresó a la vida real – Lo siento… oh… - abrió los ojos como platos.

- No hay problema – le contestó el chico, pretendiendo no conocerle. Iroh lo observó aún asustado mientras se alejaba, hasta una puerta al final del pasillo, la misma de la que había salido su sobrino. Se acarició la barba nerviosamente. Definitivamente aquí había algo que no entendía. Algo fuera de lugar.

Katara dormía plácidamente, tal como Zuko la había dejado. Fruncía el ceño. Seguramente estaba teniendo un mal sueño. Ella lo negaba, pero sabía que las pesadillas no la dejaban en paz. Se esforzaba en ocultarlo, en despertar y no parecer perturbada, pero a él no podía engañarlo, no a Jet.

Endureció la expresión y luego la relajó. Su respiración se había entrecortado. Se sentó a su lado. Sabía que despertaría en breve. Y sabía que no le diría nada, sólo lo miraría con esa mirada distante, llena de miedo al vacío, y luego, al darse cuenta, intentaría preguntarle cualquier tontería para distraerlo. Le quitó los cabellos del rostro.

Abrió los ojos, al principio un poco, después por completo. Parpadeó un par de veces y bostezó. Ahí estaba la mirada. Él le sonrió y acarició su cabeza. "Buenos días alteza" le susurró. "¿Ya se ha ido?" contestó mirando hacia todos lados.

- ¿Qué? – le preguntó Jet, extrañado

- Zuko, ¿Se ha ido? – La miró confundido.

- Sí – le contestó. Tragó saliva - ¿Se quedó aquí?

- Sí, en el sillón – le contestó ella, indiferente.

- Ajá, en el sillón – dijo sarcásticamente. Sentía el calor subir por su cuello.

- ¡De verdad! Te juro que no pasó nada…

- Está bien – se encogió de hombros – supongo que no es asunto mío lo que hayas hecho o no con él – contestó, intentando más convencerse a sí mismo que a ella.

- Jet, ya sabes que no arruinaría las cosas, pero se peleó con Mai y pues no tenía donde dormir y…

- Es SU palacio y no tenía donde dormir, eso tiene mucho sentido Kat – Intentaba contenerse. Pero no había nada que le encendiera más que la insistencia de Katara de excusarle todas y cada una de las tonterías que hacía. ¿Por qué lo hacía?

- Bueno… - pensó – seguro no quería que se supiera, ya sabes los chismes corren como

- Estaba su tío – le interrumpió.

- Ya lo sé, pero su tío le habría dicho que se reconciliase y…

- ¿Y tú que le dijiste? ¿Eh? Si cariño, no importa que estés casado con otra y te hayas peleado con ella, ya sabes que puedes venir aquí …

- ¡Jet! Te juro que no pasó nada - le dijo tranquilamente. No comprendía por qué le molestaba tanto, era cierto que no era su asunto… bueno en cierta manera lo era pero… no había pasado nada, no había estropeado las cosas…

- Está bien, como quieras – le dijo, enojado. Pero su enojo estaba sufriendo una metamorfosis, una que normalmente intentaba evitar. Una metamorfosis que volvía toda su ira en pesar, en ese estado de náuseas y estremecimientos. – tengo trabajo que hacer, te… te veré después.

Hizo una mueca que pretendía seguramente ser una sonrisa, y salió por la puerta. Al cerrarla, miró al suelo. Tan solo quería huir de ahí.

Katara miro un rato la puerta, mientras pensaba en lo que había dicho Jet. Tenía razón. No importaba que tanto quisiera negarlo, pero sabía que si seguía de esa manera no iba a salir nada bueno de ello. La inundó la culpabilidad. Su debilidad había sido aquello que acercaba a Zuko y al mismo tiempo, lo alejaba más y más de ella.

- Perdón – se disculpó Mai. Zuko se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Por gritarme, por acusarme, por ponerte neurótica o por no haberme dejado dormir? – le preguntó, sin mirarla a la cara.

- Por todo – contestó después de un silencio corto – Perdóname. Es sólo que a veces estás tan distante, no te veo en mucho tiempo y… lo siento, no puedo evitar pensar en esas cosas, yo sé que jamás serías capaz…

- Si sabes que yo no lo sería ¿Porqué sigues haciéndolo? – le espetó, aún sin mirarla a la cara. Le dolió la conciencia. Sabía en el fondo, que Mai tenía razón. Pero no era como ella pensaba, era… todavía no encontraba las palabras para describirlo. Pero ella lo acusaba de acostarse con cualquiera… pero no era así. La engañaba pero, ¿La engañaba? ¿Es engaño cuando es amor? Se preguntó mientras esperaba su respuesta.

- Perdón, Zuko, es tan solo que… yo y mi neurosis, perdóname – le pidió. Pero ella sabía que tenía la razón. Si había sucedido una vez, ¿Qué le decía que no volvería a hacerlo, con su ex amante tan cerca? Es más, ¿Qué hacía ella aquí? – es que yo… te amo tanto, que tengo tanto miedo de perderte, miedo de verte amar a otra – Sintió una patada en el estómago. "¿Qué estoy haciendo?" Se preguntó a sí mismo. En realidad no tenía la más remota idea. Una extraña sensación le asaltó.

- Olvídalo, está bien – se levantó de la silla y se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

- ¿De verdad? Zuko enserio lo siento tanto…

- Shh – la calló y la abrazó con más fuerza – no importa – le sonrió.

- Te amo Zuko, por favor nunca me hagas eso – lo miró a los ojos – promételo

- Lo prometo – le contestó, aunque Mai detectó la pizca de indecisión en su voz. Sabía que mentía. Y Zuko sintió en el pecho, con la intensidad del relámpago, un vacío lleno de culpabilidad.

K.S.


	22. Capítulo 22 Reflexiones

**Capitulo 22 Reflexiones**

Zuko bajó del carruaje, con los ojos bien abiertos, fijándose en todos los detalles posibles del edificio que tenía frente a él. Agitó la mano y el carruaje avanzó, descubriendo una mañana increíblemente bella. El cielo estaba intensamente azul, despejado, y el sol resplandecía frente a él, reflejándose en el mar. Cerró los ojos y sintió tan sólo el calor del sol recorrer su cuerpo, sintió el poder que ya no necesitaba usar, crecer dentro de él con los rayos del sol. Suspiró y abrió los ojos.

Estaba nervioso. En realidad no sabía con qué se encontraría. Su corazón latía lentamente. Se sentía paralizado. Tragó saliva y decidió entrar.

Las enfermeras hicieron una reverencia cuando entró, y se le acercó una unos años más joven que él, con el cabello rojizo recogido en un apretado moño y que no se atrevía a mirarle a la cara.

Buenos días, Majestad – inclinó la cabeza por respeto

Buenos días. ¿Estará despierta ya mi hermana?

Sí, sígame por favor – Zuko la siguió hacia un pasillo y se detuvo delante de una puerta blanca– Supongo que ha leído los informes acerca de su salud.

Emn… no exactamente – se acomodó el cabello, avergonzado – pero tengo entendido que su salud ha estado mejorando notablemente, que está lúcida y que solicitó que la visitara.

Así es, Majestad, la princesa Azula ha mejorado mucho estos últimos meses. No sólo eso, ha manifestado un carácter más amable y – se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa – habla de usted con mucho cariño. Sin embargo debo advertirle que es posible que sufra una recaída, evite tener alguna charla demasiado emotiva con ella, podría desestabilizarse.

Claro – Asintió. La enfermera metió la llave en la puerta. Azula estaba de espaldas a la puerta. – adelante

Zuko pensó antes de dar un paso hacia adelante. Las imágenes de Azula produciendo relámpagos recorrían su mente, atemorizándolo. Hacía años que no le había hablado, y para vergüenza suya, de alguna manera, no había extrañado hacerlo. Pero ella fue quién hizo el primer movimiento.

Se levantó del sillón donde estaba sentada y abrazó a Zuko inesperadamente.

Zuzu, ven, por favor, siéntate – lo tomó de las manos y lo llevo a sentarse. Zuko la miró sorprendido e incluso un poco incómodo – Estaba esperando que vinieras, pero supongo que eso ya te lo dijeron – sonrió ligeramente, con una sonrisa que no parecía pertenecerle… "Demasiado inocente" pensó Zuko – Te he extrañado mucho hermanito, ojalá hubieras venido antes…

Amn, lo lamento, es que… - no estaba seguro de que debía contestar. Sospechaba ante la actitud tan amable de Azula

Shh, no pedí que vinieras para que te disculparas – esa era Azula, dando órdenes todo el tiempo – Soy yo la que debe disculparse – Zuko intentó esconder su sorpresa, sin demasiado éxito

Emn… ¿Qué? – preguntó. Esa si no se la esperaba.

Escucha Zuzu, de verdad debo pedirte perdón por todo lo sucedido – el abrió la boca para decir algo, pero volvió a callarlo, ahora con un gesto con la mano – Fui una persona horrible contigo hermanito – tal vez todo esto no tiene sentido para ti en este momento, pero por eso debo confesarte… que siempre te tuve envidia.

¿Envidia? – preguntó bastante confundido. Azula siempre se había regocijado de ser mejor que él.

Si Zuzu. Mamá te quería porque eras bueno, eras su favorito. Eso me hacía enfurecer. Mamá y yo debíamos haber sido amigas, haber tenido alguna clase de vínculo madre-hija. Pero eso era algo que tu no permitías Zuzu. Ella me veía como un monstruo cuando todo lo que quería era su aprobación. – Zuko estaba perplejo

Nunca fue mi intención…

Ya los sé – lo interrumpió – Eso es lo que más me molestaba. Pero papá me reconfortaba. Hacía las cosas mejor que tú y por eso papá parecía quererme. Disfrutaba que me prefiriera a mí, creía que era una manera de recompensar el rechazo que sentía de mamá. Y de alguna manera, de verdad creía que papá me quería. No necesitas decirme que no es cierto, jamás le importamos, hermanito, ni tú ni yo. No nos veía como nada más que una extensión de sí mismo – Zuko tragó saliva. No podía creer que Azula había decidido aceptar que nunca le importaron demasiado a Ozai – pero mamá te quería Zuko, a pesar de lo torpe y cobarde que eras. Y a mí no me quería como a ti.

Claro que si Azula, mamá te quería. Papá te envenenó, mamá tenía miedo a la influencia que él tenía sobre ti – sentía lástima por ella. Su padre jamás lo había querido, pero no sabía que hubiera sido de él sin el cariño de su madre.

Está bien, Zuzu. Estar aquí tanto tiempo me ha dado la oportunidad de entenderme – sonrió tristemente – y siempre fui injustamente cruel contigo. Tú no tenías la culpa de lo que hacían nuestros padres. Por eso te pido perdón – lo miró con arrepentimiento en los ojos.

Zuko se sentía conmovido por lo que acababa de decirle. Fudo le había informado que deseaba disculparse con él, pedir su perdón, pero jamás se imaginó que fuera verdad. Esa no era la clase de cosas que hacía Azula, no dejaría su orgullo de lado. ¡Y qué cosas había dicho! Nunca se había molestado tan solo un segundo en intentar comprender a su hermana. Hasta ese momento había pensado que estaba llena de crueldad, egoísmo y ambición.

Por favor Zuko – se arrodilló frente a él, mirándolo directamente a los ojos – Dame otra oportunidad, ya no soy la misma de antes. Perdóname, por favor.

Zuko dudaba. Una parte de él decía la frase que repetía continuamente en la niñez "Azula siempre miente". Pero lo que tenía frente a él era tan distinto a lo que había conocido de Azula. Observó cuidadosamente a Azula. Le había crecido el cabello, se parecía increíblemente a su madre. Vio en sus ojos aquel aire triste que solían tener los ojos de Ursa.

Te perdono, hermana – le contestó. Los ojos de Azula se iluminaron con emoción y gratitud

Gracias hermano – Zuko la levantó y la abrazó. Azula le devolvió el abrazo efusivamente.

De nada – sonrió – Escucha, emn… sólo pasaba a verte, tengo algunas cosas que hacer, pero regresaré a verte después ¿Está bien? – Azula asintió. Zuko se separó de ella y se acercó a la puerta.

Gracias de nuevo, hermano – lo miró aún con ese aire tan nostálgico. Zuko asintió y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Excelente actuación alteza – le aplaudió Fudo mientras salía de un armario.

Gracias, Fudo. La actuación es uno de mis muchos talentos – Afirmó, altivamente. "Ha vuelto a ser ella" pensó Fudo.

¿Qué sigue ahora, alteza? – preguntó

Ahora Fudo, me sacarás legalmente de aquí. Y harás una enorme fiesta de bienvenida en mi honor. Puedes decirle al imbécil de Zuko que puede ser una buena oportunidad para presentarme algunos pretendientes. Y ahí, me enamoraré perdidamente del joven, apuesto, noble y adinerado Hiroshi Miyake – entonó burlonamente, al parecer burlándose de Ty Lee.

Sí, alteza – asintió. Azula cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la brisa del mar. Fudo permaneció parado detrás de ella.

¿Sigues ahí? – preguntó – Si no te has dado cuenta, tienes trabajo que hacer, la monarquía no se va a derrocar sola ¡Muévete! – ordenó. Fudo hizo una reverencia y salió de la estancia, dejando una moneda de oro en las manos de la enfermera pelirroja.

¡Papá!

¡Sora! – corrió la niña a los brazos de su padre

Pero mira nada más, que grande estás – la felicitó – cada vez que te veo estás más grande

Gracias papá – sonrió la pequeña.

¿Te has portado bien? – le preguntó, poniéndose en cuclillas junto a la pequeña

Sí – sonrió pícaramente.

Buenos días, majestad- se inclinó la madre de Mai

Buenos días, señora – cargó a Sora en sus brazos – Perdóneme por llegar sin avisarle antes, pero pasé por aquí y no pude evitar venir a ver a mi pequeña.

Está en su derecho, majestad.

Papá, papá, ¿Dónde está mamá? – preguntó, con una carita triste

Mamá no pudo venir hoy – le explicó. La expresión de la pequeña se hizo triste – pero vendrá pronto

Extraño a mamá – escondió la cabeza en el pecho de Zuko.

Lo sé. Pero vendrá pronto, te lo prometo – le sonrió – O podrías venir un día tu, con nosotros, al palacio ¿Te gustaría?

Sí – sonrió. Sin duda alguna, tenía una sonrisa tiernísima - ¿Abuela, puedo ir?

Claro que sí – asintió la abuela. – Linda, ¿Por qué no vas a jugar? Tengo que hablar un poquito con tu papá – Zuko se espantó. ¿Qué tendría que decirle su suegra? Pensó mientras vio a Sora alejarse de él.

Casi 4 años

Sí… ha crecido mucho – comentó distraídamente.

¿Por qué no ha venido Mai? – preguntó.

Emn… ya le dije, no había planeado venir pero pues andaba por los rumbos y se me ocurrió parar por aquí para verla un ratito.

Si, cierto – asintió – la última vez que la visité discutimos. Espero que pueda decirle que lo siento mucho, pero que debe pensar en lo que le dije

Se lo diré. Perdóneme, pero tengo algo de prisa y…

¡Sora! – gritó - ¡Papá ya se va! – la niña apareció rápidamente

¿Ya te vas? – preguntó tímida

Sí. Quisiera poder quedarme más tiempo, pero tengo algunos pendientes.

¿Pendientes de rey? – le preguntó ella

Sí, pero te prometo que vendré pronto. Con tu mamá – ella asintió – además, ya se acerca tu cumpleaños – la niña volvió a sonreír - ¿Qué vas a querer de cumpleaños? – le preguntó

¡Un hermanito! – contestó, animada. El rojo comenzó a subir a las pálidas mejillas de Zuko.

Si emn, mira cariño – comenzó, avergonzado y rojo como la túnica que llevaba puesta – bueno, hablaremos de esto la próxima vez – la abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. La niña se aferró al cuello de su papá.

Adiós, papi – se despidió.

Adiós hija. Hasta luego señora

Hasta luego majestad – le contestó, inclinando la cabeza- esperaremos que le escriba pronto a la cigüeña ¿Verdad linda? – la niña asintió. Zuko río.

Sentado de regreso en el carruaje, Zuko pensaba arduamente, en todo aquello que sucedía a su alrededor.

Había perdonado a su hermana. Era posible decir que se había reconciliado con ella, pero una reconciliación implicaba un entendimiento previo y definitivamente, ese no era el caso. A pesar de lo incómodo que había resultado, sentía una pizca de verdad en las palabras de Azula. Tal vez después de tantos años se llevarían como los hermanos deberían llevarse.

Pero podía decir que si se había reconciliado con Mai. Se sentía culpable ante la disculpa que había recibido de parte de ella cuando era él quién debía hacerlo. Aunque intentase callar la inminente pregunta en su cabeza, no tenía éxito alguno: ¿Qué era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Cómo podía definirlo? ¿Engaño? ¿Qué era engañar?

Mai lo acusaba de dormir con cualquiera, con mujeres que no representaban nada para el más que una aventura, de coquetear con el único objetivo de conquistar para nada. Pero el asunto no podría ser más distinto. En realidad no estaba durmiendo con nadie, pero sentía cosas por alguien más. ¿Qué tan grave era ese crimen? ¿Qué era peor, engañarla de hecho con una extraña o traicionarla en sus pensamientos con alguien más, tener sentimientos hacia esa persona? No tenía respuesta a esa pregunta, tampoco seguro de querer conocer la respuesta. Pero estaba completamente seguro de que sus pensamientos se alejaban cada vez más de su esposa.

No quería dejar de pensar en Katara. No quería dejar de tenerla en su mente, de invocar su imagen cuando cerraba los ojos. No quería dejar los escalofríos de emoción que sentía cuando lo miraba a los ojos, no podía esperar para volver a sentir la descarga eléctrica que sintió con sus labios sobre los suyos, y aún quería más.

"Las personas cambian" le había dicho. Sus ojos habían cambiado, menos dulces, más cautivadores. Se preguntaba qué tanto había cambiado ella. ¿Seguiría queriéndole como alguna vez le quiso? Él no podía decir que sus sentimientos siguieran siendo los mismos. Habían evolucionado, su necesidad de ella había crecido. Ya no era tan solo estar con ella, deseaba permanecer junto a ella. Pero, ¿Podía pedirle algo así? ¿Cómo podía mirarla a los ojos y decir "Estoy casado, pero te quiero. Quédate conmigo"? No podía hacerle eso, la sola idea le repugnaba, era desde luego lo más egoísta que podría hacer jamás. Era algo que desde luego ella no se merecía.

"_Por aquí, alteza" Señaló un hombre con un uniforme rojo. Katara lo siguió, con el corazón pendiendo de un hilo. Le abrió la puerta y la invitó a pasar. Jet estaba tendido en una cama, parecía dormir. Tragó saliva.  
"¿Cuánto lleva inconsciente?" Preguntó, preocupada, tratando de mantenerse calmada  
"Casi un día entero, alteza"_

24 horas antes

¡Jet! ¡Jet! – tocó la puerta. Nadie contestó – Jet necesito hablar contigo, es urgente – Nada – No me digas que estás trabajando, porque sé que no lo estás haciendo. Ahora ábreme – ordenó. Nada todavía. Perdió la paciencia – Jet ábreme, maldita sea, sé que estás ahí.

Tocó la puerta un par de veces más sin respuesta alguna. Se desesperó demasiado e intentó forcejear la puerta. No tenía seguro.

Entró a la habitación de Jet sin encontrarle. Tan solo su ropa azul arrojada sobre la cama, hecha girones. No pudo evitar sonreír. Tomó la camisa hecha al revés y la volteó. No tenía alguna duda de que era de él, olía como él. Supuso que había salido a dar una vuelta por la ciudad o algo. Solía hacer eso a veces. Era un alma libre, no le gustaba atarse demasiado a las cosas. Era cerca de medio día, estaría de regreso para la noche.

Jet estaba sentado en uno de los muelles de la ciudad. El sol era abrasador. Sin embargo era un día precioso. El cielo era intensamente azul, como sus ojos. Río amargamente con el pensamiento.

No era su asunto. Pero había sentido el calor subiendo por su espalda, haciéndolo estremecer al convertirse en náuseas y espasmos. Se había despedido con la excusa de que había trabajo que hacer, pero el aire se había enviciado y necesitaba salir de ahí, le costaba respirar.

"No pasó nada" le había jurado una y otra vez. ¿Cierto? ¿Cómo podría creerle? Le hubiera encantado no tener que forcejear para creerle, pero sabía perfectamente que su única debilidad era él y su único defecto era quererlo con tanto fervor.

Necesitaba alejarse de todo ese asunto, sentía que lo estaba consumiendo. Su vida giraba alrededor del gran asunto de Katara y de su propia venganza. Ya habían quedado atrás los días del Jet libertador de la mente distorsionada, bandido más buscado del reino tierra. No sabía quién era ahora.

"Debes aprender a cerrar tu corazón" fue el consejo más sabio que había escuchado en su vida entera. Incluso mejor que todos los del rey Bumi, juntos. Los sentimientos complicaban las cosas, hacían a las personas vulnerables, y al ser vulnerables eran débiles, blancos fáciles. Y los débiles y los blancos fáciles eran siempre los que más sufrían.

Durante años había pensado que su dosis personal de sufrimiento estaba agotada. Pero al parecer se había equivocado. "No tengo a nadie a quién culpar por esto más que a mí mismo, por permitirme sentir". ¿Permitirse sentir? ¡Qué enorme mentira se decía una y otra vez! Jamás había dejado de sentir.

Alguna vez, en el bosque, hace años atrás, Katara había pensado que era un desalmado sin sentimientos. ¿Cómo podría ella haber pensado que no sentía remordimiento de lo que hacía? ¡Por supuesto que lo sentía! Pero entonces recordaba lo que le había sucedido, se llenaba de ira y se olvidaba del remordimiento, repasaba sus ideas. "Es tan fácil olvidarse de lo que es correcto y lo que no con la cabeza llena de fanatismo" pensó.

¿Cómo es que todo aquel odio lo había abandonado? Le habían lavado el cerebro. Literal y metafóricamente. Ella lo había perdonado con la condición de que aprendiese a perdonar. Perdonó a la nación del fuego, pero al coronel Montke jamás. Ese había sido su nuevo propósito en la vida, vengarse del coronel. Y ahora se encontraba metido hasta el cuello en un asunto empalagoso, atado con cadenas hechas de algo mucho más fuerte que el metal. ¿Cómo es que había terminado ahí?

Buenas tardes, alteza – saludó Eion, con una reverencia

Buenas tardes, Eion

Le traigo una carta – Katara se extrañó – es de su hermano… - abrió los ojos como platos y tomó la carta de las manos de la doncella

Gracias Eion

De nada alteza – reverenció y salió de la estancia.

Katara rompió el sello bruscamente, con las manos temblando con impaciencia y leyendo a toda velocidad.

"_Katara:_

_Perdona que haya tardado tanto en contestarte. Primero, no estaba seguro de querer perdonarte, y después no sabía que debía escribir. Creo que debo decirte que haberme amenazado fue una medida muy extravagante. Pero está bien, supongo que de otra manera jamás hubiera hecho lo que hice. _

_¿Cómo van las cosas por allá? No me contaste por qué te urgía tanto regresar a la nación del fuego. No necesito que me digas que se trata de Zuko, porque de eso estoy seguro. Me gustaría saberlo, para poder ayudarte en lo que necesites. Sólo ten cuidado. _

_Te informo que tu sobrino nació la semana antepasada, ¡Qué pequeño es! Tiene nuestros ojos pero en el resto supongo que se parecerá más a su madre. Decidimos llamarle Piandao. Esperemos que puedas venir pronto a visitarnos, para que lo conozcas. Te extrañamos mucho, sobre todo papá. _

_Un abrazo enorme,_

_Sokka"_

Katara leyó la carta dos veces seguidas, suspirando de alivio y sonriendo. La preocupación por su familia había abandonado, estaba muy feliz por ellos. Se imaginó a su pequeño sobrinito, con los ojos azules como los de toda su familia, pero parecido a Sukki. Sonaba armonioso. Se imaginó a Suki con el bebé en sus brazos. Iría a verlos pronto. Muy pronto.

Recién había anochecido cuando decidió ir a buscar a Jet de nuevo, pero no estaba ahí. "¿Dónde se habrá metido?" se preguntaba una y otra vez. Pero así era Jet. Se iba a ratos, regresaba. Tal vez a veces se sentía asfixiado por la rutina que había ahí. Pero no podía evitar preocuparse.

Mientras tanto Jet también estaba preocupado por ella, vagando por las calles ya obscuras. Pero su preocupación era un tanto distinta a la de ella. Conocía a Katara muy bien, tal vez "demasiado". Y sabía que no había nada peor para ella que el fracaso, no había nada que le costara más aceptar que la idea de que había fracasado. ¿Qué haría si esta vez, no obtenía lo que quería? Existía esa posibilidad, sin lugar a dudas, y había intentado planteárselo de un sinfín de maneras, pero ella no admitía la existencia de dicha posibilidad.

¿Qué tenía el que le causaba tan fascinación? ¿Una cicatriz? El estaba atestado de ellas. ¿Un palacio? ¿El hecho de que tenía una esposa?

Ella era competitiva, a más no poder. Era imposible que buscara hacer las cosas de una manera fácil, siempre buscaba el premio más grande, aunque no fuera necesariamente lo que quería de verdad. Pero buscaba el premio más grande de todas formas. Le daba seguridad, le daba una sensación de poder que la ensalzaba en su propio orgullo.

¿Acaso todo este asunto se reducía a la inseguridad de Katara? Le gustaría que fuera así. En los peores momentos se consolaba a sí mismo con la idea de que ella no estaba enamorada de Zuko, era tan solo un bonito premio, el gran premio que quería ganarse, que ninguna mujer iba a ganarle a ella.

Pero, ¿Cómo podía ser de esa manera, cuando a pesar de que había intentado todo para olvidarse de él, aunque se había desahogado de lágrimas y de ira durante tanto tiempo y había recurrido a él en las obscuras noches que no deseaba pasar sola? No se lo podía explicar. No podía comprenderla.

La obscuridad se había apoderado ya del firmamento sobre él, cuando encontró una taberna de aquellas en las que había pasado noches interminables con su pandilla. Debía entrar por un trago, no le haría mal. Y lo necesitaba, de verdad lo necesitaba.

Salía humo de la puerta, de las muchas pipas encendidas y del fuego en la chimenea, que apenas iluminaba de cómo debía ser. Se sentó en la barra, sin querer llamar demasiado la atención. No necesitaba ser un genio para saber que ese lugar debía estar lleno de gente como la que él solía ser y frecuentar.

Pidió una copa de vino rojo. Sabía terrible, pero en ese momento no era lo que importaba. El asunto, era que debía salvar a Katara de lo que inevitablemente ocurriría. Del golpe del fracaso, la caída sobre el concreto y las heridas que le traería, tan parecidas a las que tenía el mismo en ese momento. Lo último que deseaba era que ella saliera lastimada como él. Pero no era algo de lo que pudiera salvarla. "_No puedo salvarla de sí misma"_ pensó y tomó hasta la última gota del vino. Pidió otra.

Una muchacha con un escote demasiado pronunciado y probablemente demasiado maquillaje se sentó junto a él. Era pelirroja, de cabello rizado y uno años mayor que él.

Invítame un trago – le dijo, coqueta. Jet movió la mano para indicarle al cantinero que le sirviera algo. – cerveza, por favor – el cantinero asintió y le sirvió – Gracias.

De nada – le contestó Jet.

Le decía al cantinero – Jet alzó las cejas, pero no se sentía de humor para discutir. Ella sonrió

Dime, ¿Qué hace un muchacho como tú tan sólo en un lugar como este? – lo observó – no eres de por aquí – observándole atentamente, mirándole con curiosidad

No, no lo soy – tomó un trago de vino – No es de tu incumbencia

Uy – se burló de él – que rudo. Es de mi incumbencia, te hace falta compañía… - jugaba con sus rizos y lo miraba provocativamente

No gracias. No estoy de humor – mintió. En realidad moría de ganas de meterse en la cama de la primera mujer que se encontrase, si eso pudiera hacerle olvidar. Pero no funcionaría, sabía que no funcionaría.

A mí me parece que te hace mucha falta – río – te ves miserable.

Gracias – tomó otro trago

Entonces, ¿Te dejó por otro? ¿O qué?– le preguntó, con genuina curiosidad. Se sabía un par de trucos para hacer a los hombres caer

¿Quién? – la chica bufó

Quien sea que te hace ver tan miserable jaja – se calló unos segundos - ¿Es bonita?

Hermosa – ella sonrió

Vamos avanzando. ¿Hace cuánto la conoces?

Más de 6 años – se le escapó una sonrisilla tristona

Vaya, algo de tiempo. ¿Desde entonces la querías?

Me gustó cuando la conocí. Pero por un tiempo dejamos de vernos, y ella me odiaba, hasta que pensó que había muerto. Tiempo después nos volvimos a encontrar… y me enamoré de ella.

¿Te correspondió?

No estoy seguro. En realidad, no entiendo nada de lo que ha pasado los últimos años. No estuvimos juntos nunca, sólo éramos… - pensó por un momento – nada. No éramos nada. La realidad es que está enamorada de alguien más.

Es una pena. Como mujer, no desperdiciaría a un muchacho como tú – el sonrió - ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué ocurre ahora?

No lo creerás – tomó un sorbo de vino – la estoy ayudando a recuperar al otro

No me digas – se quedó boquiabierta - ¿Por qué?

Por estúpido. Creí que podría soportarlo, verla enamorada de alguien más. Que de alguna manera verla feliz me haría buscar a alguien así para mí – se encogió de hombros

Qué gran estupidez, ¿Cómo pudiste pensar eso?

No tengo idea. Y ahora no se qué hacer.

Podrías… - La presencia de tres hombres distrajo a la muchacha.

Oye amigo, si no vas a levantarla, no estorbes – le dijo el más alto, con una larga barba negra y ojos de un verde deslavado. Jet no se sentía de humor.

Si no te molesta, la dama y yo estamos platicando. Si buscas compañía, creo que hay bastante disponible allá afuera – le contestó y se dispuso a darle la espalda

¿La dama? Jajaja, ¿Escuchaste? ¡La dama! – se río a carcajadas. Tomó el hombro de Jet y lo volteó violentamente - ¿Sabes quién soy, niño?

No – Jet lo miró, retándole. Alzó las cejas burlonamente - ¿Debería?

Insolente – le enseñó los dientes, lo tomó de la camisa – Te enseñaré a respetar

Pero antes de que pudiera pegarle como disponía, Jet se zafó y lo golpeó primero. Un gancho derecho, y otro seguido mientras se recuperaba del golpe. La nariz le sangraba y mascullaba insultos mientras intentaba incorporarse.

La chica se hizo a un lado mientras los otros dos hombres se acercaban a él, dispuestos a pelear. "Que vengan" pensó Jet, no había nada que deseara más que partirle la cara a un par de cretinos. Toda la taberna estaba al pendiente de que sucedía. Los dos acompañantes se acercaban mientras Jet se mantenía alerta, mirándoles fijamente.

No tienes idea de con quién te has metido, niño bonito – le amenazó uno de ellos, alto y grueso como una columna.

Eso ya se lo contesté a su amigo – río y agregó provocativamente - ¿Debería?

Ambos se abalanzaron sobre él, pero Jet era más rápido. Le pareció escuchar que el que golpeó primero gritaba desde el suelo "Rómpanle la cara a este insecto".

Ya estaba casi bien entrada la noche y simplemente no había noticias de Jet. Katara se mordía las uñas de ansiedad. "¿Dónde se habrá metido ese hombre?" pensaba. Intentaba tranquilizarse a ella misma. Tenía un presentimiento, un mal presentimiento.

Por las 9 de la noche, envió a Eion a buscarle a sus habitaciones, sin resultado alguno. Ciertamente ya se encontraba muy preocupada, dando vueltas por su habitación. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Mientas, Jet en la taberna se defendía lo mejor que podía. El grandulón era fuerte, pero demasiado lento, mientras que el otro se movía casi tan rápido como él. Le había atestado un par de golpes a cada uno.

¡Taro!, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no quiero peleas en mi taberna? – gritó una voz a sus espaldas

Ese muchacho se lo merece – contestó furioso

Eso a mí no podría importarme menos. Sal – Taro se quedo donde estaba - ¡Sal en este mismo instante o llamaré a la policía! – Taro caminó pesadamente hacia la puerta, con una mirada de la que saltaban chispas

El chico viene conmigo – exigió, señalándolo. El dueño agarró a Jet del brazo y lo empujó hacia afuera.

Haz lo que quieras con él en la calle, no quiero volver a verte pelear aquí – lo regañó. Taro bufó.

Los otros dos hombres también salieron y se acercaron a él, mirándose entre ellos. Taro asintió y los tres se acercaron al mismo tiempo. Taro era el mejor de ellos, era rápido y logró pegarle algunas veces. Jet estaba demasiado preocupado por los movimientos rápidos que se distrajo y el grandulón alcanzó a sujetarlo.

Taro río, mientras Jet intentaba zafarse del fuerte abrazo que lo aprisionaba. Se acercó a él y le sonrió.

Niño estúpido – le espetó - ¿Quién te crees que eres?

¿Debería saberlo? – contestó burlonamente. La sonrisa se borró de su rostro y le golpeó en el estómago. Jet gimió de dolor.

Nadie se mete con Taro, niño. Nadie – rugió en su cara. Jet balbuceó – ¿Qué?- Jet le escupió en la cara y él se apresuró a limpiarse, sumamente irritado – estás terminando con mi paciencia. Tu ridícula valentía te costará muy caro.

Te estoy esperando – lo retó, a penas recuperando el aire.

Katara se acercó a la puerta. No sabía si estaba bien lo que hacía, pero haría lo necesario para encontrar a Jet. Sabía que era probable que se sintiera atrapado en el palacio, aburrido tal vez de la vida tan rutinaria que estaban llevando en ese momento y que habría querido escapar por un rato, sentir la magia de ser anónimo por unas horas. Pero ciertamente, unas horas era un término pasado hacía rato. Llamó a la puerta, y abrió un muchacho de ojos verdes y cabello castaño, característico del reino tierra. Se sorprendió al ver a Katara en la puerta. "Permítame un segundo, alteza" le susurró.

¿Quién es? – preguntó una voz masculina detrás de la puerta

Vienen a buscarme, para unos asuntos de las cuentas. No tardaré – se escuchó un gruñido y la puerta volvió a abrirse.

Katara, ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ¡Está poniendo en peligro nuestras posiciones, sabe que no debe contactarme de esta manera!

Lo sé, lo sé – le contestó asustada – Jet salió esta mañana y no ha regresado. Sé que también le conoces y creerás que es que solamente salió por un rato, pero tengo un mal presentimiento. No me avisó nada, ya es muy noche y el no aparece por ninguna parte y yo… - el muchacho suspiró.

¿Quiere que lo busquemos? – Katara lo miró suplicante, con la obvia preocupación en el rostro

Por favor. Sé que algo no está bien… búsquelo. Se lo suplico.

Por aquí, alteza- Señaló un hombre con un uniforme rojo. Katara lo siguió, con el corazón pendiendo de un hilo. Le abrió la puerta y la invitó a pasar. Jet estaba tendido en una cama, parecía dormir. Tragó saliva.

¿Cuánto lleva inconsciente? - Preguntó, preocupada, tratando de mantenerse calmada

Casi un día entero, alteza – Katara se descubrió la cara, pues llevaba puesta la capucha de la capa. Se sentó en la cama junto a él y con maestría saco el agua de su cantimplora. Rápidamente revisó los órganos de Jet. No había ninguna hemorragia interna. Tenía dos costillas rotas de un lado y una de otro, ninguna había perforado los pulmones. Tenía un ojo morado, y varios otros moretones en el abdomen, pecho, cara. Le habían dado una golpiza.

¿Con qué le han tratado? – preguntó.

Solamente le han aplicado algo para los hematomas, señora. Teníamos órdenes estrictas de esperar su llegada y no tenía heridas graves. – ella asintió.

Mande traer vendas, un par de paños y un cuenco con agua. Y que nadie me moleste – el hombre asintió.

Katara se sentó junto a Jet y se puso a trabajar en sus heridas. Curar los huesos no era cosa fácil. Curar no era cosa fácil. No era la primera vez que lo curaba, no era tampoco la primera vez que Jet se metía en problemas después de que discutieran.

Mojó un paño en el cuenco de agua y acarició su frente con delicadeza. Tomó agua y la colocó junto a sus sienes, si había una manera de hacerlo regresar era esa. Sintió que se estremeció, pero sus ojos comenzaron a moverse. Estaba durmiendo, pero al menos ya estaba de regreso. El agua probablemente le indujo alguna clase de pesadilla.

Continuó curando sus heridas mientras recordaba tantas aventuras que habían tenido juntos los últimos cinco años. Las discusiones, las misiones, las noches frías. Cerró los ojos y recordó el tacto de sus manos, de sus labios sobre su cuello, de sus cuerpos juntos, del olor a incienso. Sonrió. Todo aquello parecía haber ocurrido hace tanto tiempo. Muchas cosas habían cambiado. Habían decidido que aquello había sido alguna clase de desquite de hace años, de distracción de lo que acontecía en sus vidas, que estaban débiles y confundidos y tan solo habían encontrado consuelo en los brazos del otro. Se volvieron complices, iban a cambiar las cosas que habían hecho sus vidas de esa manera. Katara intentaría recuperar a Zuko, hacer lo posible por cambiar aquello que los separó. Jet buscaría al coronel Montke, el cruel culpable de aquella tragedia que había sido su vida.

Probablemente había una parte de ella que todavía lo quería, una parte de ella que le guardaba un inmenso cariño por todas esas cosas que compartieron en esos años, porque se sentía segura con él, porque admitía que lo había amado, de una manera que no podía definir, que jamás había encontrado como describir. Completamente distinta a la manera en la que amaba a Zuko.

Jet se movió. Probablemente la pesadilla continuaba. Le acarició la frente de nuevo. Siempre le había gustado verlo dormir. Cuando no tenía pesadillas, era el momento en el que parecía más tranquilo, impasible. Dejó los paños y las vendas a un lado. Tendría que vendarlo después, por ahora lo dejaría dormir, pronto se despertaría. Se levantó de la cama y caminó dos pasos hacia la puerta. Se detuvo y volteó a verlo. Se acercó y rozó suavemente sus labios. Volvió a mirarlo y salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

Jet mantuvo los ojos cerrados unos segundos después de que escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Estaba sorprendido. ¿Qué había sido eso?

*Levantar es un término usado normalmente para indicar que una prostituta consiguió un cliente


End file.
